Contract Or Bond
by hinori92
Summary: Two was brought together because of a contract. However, will a contract last forever? Or will the contract create a new bond? Read to find out. This is a boys' love fiction, yaoi. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everybody! This is my new fan fiction – Contract or Bond, featuring Suzaku and Lelouch of Code Geass again! I can't get enough of them and for most of my short day dreams; I always have them in mind since the both of them are really suitable for each other. ^^_

_By the way, I'm sorry for not updating Fated to Love first, 'cause for the meantime, I'm stuck. ._

_Anyways, do read and review this new fiction of mine. Flames (which are not too harsh) are welcomed too. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass and its characters._

* * *

><p><span>Contract or Bond<span>

Chapter 1

Hi. My name's Lelouch. Currently, I'm having my last high school year in Ashford's High. I was studying happily, normally, till I reached my birthday, December 5th, which was also my wedding ceremony. On that day, I was married to the crown prince, Prince Suzaku.

* * *

><p>It all started seventeen years ago, where one day, a family was kicked out of the house for not being able to pay the rent. The couple had been pleading the landlord the whole day to give them some time to earn more money to pay the rent. The landlord was greedy and impatient, and he despised poverty. They could not pay him as he had surprisingly raised the rent in double and had no at all intention in giving them a chance to raise more fund to pay.<p>

So happen, her royal highness who was doing charity in that area of town had seen the situation and decided to help out. She bought the house for that family and chased the landlord away, warning him to never come back to that place ever again.

They wanted to repay her but they did not have enough money. The queen had kindly denied any payment back but they insisted, saying they would never be able to live in peace if they did not do so. The queen had no choice. While she was thinking, she saw the baby in the mother's arms. She carried it into her arms and looked dearly. The innocent baby was not the prettiest one in the whole world, but her smile had touched the deepest core of the queen's heart. The queen had fallen in love with the baby at first sight.

With a smiling face, she asked, "How old is the baby?"

The mother replied, "One year old, your highness."

The queen smiled even brightly and continued to watch the baby in her arms. The couple, however, did not feel safe at all.

After looking at the child for quite some time, she gave them back. She told them, "Raise her well; raise her to be discipline. I shall make her the wife of the crown prince when the time is right. This will be the payment for the house."

"But, your highness..." the lady called out but was stopped by her husband.

"Thank you, your highness. We shall do as told and will never disappoint you."

The queen smiled, "Very well then. I shall see you again in the future." With that said she got into the limousine and left towards the palace ground.

The mother of the child was having a perplex look, and the father saw it all.

"It was the best for the child, my dear. He can't live with us, he isn't supposed to suffer with us, he deserves a better life," His wife, being the modest one of all, had always followed her husband's will and never questioned it.

The father looked at the child, and told him sadly, "I'm sorry. I hope you'll understand that whatever we do, we'll always give you the best of life."

Since then, the boy had been dressing as a girl, talked like a girl and behaved like one too. He had never questioned anything, as he was taught that way, and he would never ask for anything, and was taught to never burden anyone, and live independently.

Seventeen years later, the boy had grown up and was known as Lelouch.

* * *

><p>Shoulder length hair was tied up in a pony tail with a blue ribbon, leaving a wisp of hair falling to cover my ears; fringe reaching eye level; wearing a dark green pleated knee-length skirt, a white lace blouse, and finished off with a pair of white Mary Janes shoes; I carried a sling-bag and a few books on my hands. Breathing in some fresh morning breeze, I walked my way up to Ashford's High, in my last high school year.<p>

"Hey, Lulu babe, wanna go on a date with me tonight? I've found a pretty nice motel with pretty cool café," a voice spoken into my ears. I rolled my eyes, not even stopping nor turning around to look.

"Tamaki, when are you going to stop?" I replied boringly. "And the name's Lelouch, don't you know how to pronounce it properly?"

He laughed and flung his arm around my shoulder, "Oh come on, Lulu! You know that name is so male! It doesn't fit you at all."

"Get lost, would you? That name is just perfect because my parents named me that way. Don't like it, leave it, and leave me too, or I'll shout," I was starting to become impatient. So what if my name doesn't fit my current appearance? I am a boy just that I couldn't look like one.

"What if…" he smirked and tightened his hold around me. His lustful eyes were staring straight into mine, "What if I refuse to let go and let you shout with all your might, and then I'll make the both of us disappear immediately?"

"Then, you'll have to get a piece of this," came a voice just right behind us. My smile broadened immediately as I saw his face full of fear and his grip had loosened. But, before he could pull back and run, his wrist was grabbed forcefully and I was pulled out of the way.

There stood my warrior and also the daughter of the chairman, Milly, holding him tight and another hand on her hip. Shirley was standing just beside Milly, with full hatred, cracking her knuckles in preparation to give her best blow. Though she was soft most of the time, but when needed, she can be one great body guard. As for this girl standing just beside me, checking all over me and making sure I'm fine, was Nina, the quietest girl I had ever known, but still as caring as this two in front of me.

"Need someone for a date, Tamaki?" Milly spoke with sarcasm.

Tamaki gulped and shivered as he talked, "No ma'am! I was just…fooling around! Hahaha…"

"Oh, really? Then, you've met the wrong person to fool around with," Shirley said as she stood nearer to him, fist all ready for him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I swear! I swear!" Tamaki shouted as he covered his head with both his arms.

"Sorry won't do, you know," Milly replied.

"I'll do anything! Just don't hurt my face, please?" he tried hard to plead with those terrible puppy eyes.

"Hmm…anything?" Shirley asked.

"Yes! Anything!"

"OK!" Milly answered. "I'll give you…"

"…YOUR WORSE NIGHTMARE!" Both Shirley and Milly replied into his face. He shrieked.

"You're going to kneel here till the bell rings, and that will be 45 minutes later. So, be a good boy, and receive your punishment," Milly smirked and gestured all three of us to leave with her. I turned back and took a look. Tamaki was in great depress. He had a cardboard with big wordings saying, "I'M A JERK WHO GROPED ASHFORD HIGH'S MOST BEAUTIFUL BUTT. PLEASE PUNISH ME!", and in just a few seconds, people were already throwing stones, rotten vegetables etc. Some of the guys were even scolding, "A disgrace to Ashford's men!" as if they were some great VIPs.

"Milly, maybe that's a bit too harsh," I told her. I really do feel bad since he really didn't grope me.

This time, she wrapped her arms around my shoulder, saying, "Oh, come on Lulu! If the punishment is light, it won't teach him a lesson at all!"

"That's true, Lulu. You shouldn't feel bad for bad people," Shirley cut in. Nina only nodded in agreement.

I sighed and said, "Its Lelouch, Milly, Shirley. How many times am I supposed to repeat that?"

Milly replied, "You know me, Lelouch. You know how much I love calling you Lulu. It's just a habit anyways."

"And only the three of us can call you that," Shirley cut in again, while Nina just nodded in agreement, again.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't stop smiling at our daily routine.

"Thank you, by the way, for saving me," I told them.

"No problem, Lulu! That's what we three musketeers are for!" Milly said in a high and mighty tone.

"Yup! Besides, we're your only best friends you could rely on," Shirley replied and Nina nodded.

I laughed and said, "Of course! You guys are the best!"

Milly, Shirley and Nina suddenly stopped and stared at me. I stopped, too, but soon regretted it.

"SO CUTE!" The two of them shouted and all three of them came pinching my cheeks. I sighed inwardly; this is one of my daily routine that I really don't want it to be repeated.

"Kya~! It's the Prince! The Prince!"

The four of us had to put our fingers into our ears to shut off the screams.

"Here they go again," Milly said as she stared uninterestedly towards the limousine which stopped directly in front of the school gate. The chauffeur came down from his driver seat and came to the back seat and opened the door.

"Black leather shoes," Shirley said as she looked at the Prince's shoes coming out into view.

"Dark green trousers," Milly continued after Shirley as the Prince's legs came into view.

"Dark green coat with white shirt in," I continued.

"Weird green eyes with stupidly curled brown hair," Nina ended everything as the Prince was already standing tall and straight beside the limousine. Nina was not one to talk very often, but when it comes to humiliating him, she must have a say.

While the prince was looking all cool, his two bodyguards came out from the other back seats with the same uniform and quickly walked beside him. The bodyguard on his right, who is the most annoying one, named Gino. Here's why:

With a sway of his fringe and his three braided hair at the back, he spoke melodramatically, "Good morning, young ones, cute ones, cheeky ones, pretty ones, and not forgetting the sexy ones! Nice meeting all of you again!" Then, he gave them flying kisses, which surprisingly made the girls' screams louder. I have totally no idea what was wrong with them, maybe because I'm not them. But, this guy certainly is a pervert.

Then, the other bodyguard on his left looked quite old, not very old, but in his thirties I think, named Jeremiah. He is normal, doesn't talk much, and pretty strict with the surroundings. A foot nearer into the forbidden zone, and he'll throw you out of school. That is the truth.

Anyways, for a young man to be in school, why would they choose two obviously elder people as his bodyguards and join him in studies? That is one question that I need answers.

"Let's go. There's nothing to watch here," Milly said as she dragged us all out of the crowd and into our classroom.

* * *

><p>"Recess! Great!" I shouted inwardly, sarcastically. I never liked recess, because it's about squeezing in and squeezing out of those sweaty bodies. Disgusting! But, today really is my unlucky day. I have forgotten to bring my lunch box. No choice, I had to squeeze into the crowd and get a bun.<p>

When I finally got out, the bell rang. "Damn! Am I really that unlucky today?" I cursed. Picking the books and my sling bag on one of the table, while my mouth was biting onto the bun, I quickly ran towards my next class, History class. And unluckily again, that class is situated on the fifth floor in the screening room, since Mdm. Viletta decided to play a movie today. What's worse was that room was situated right on the other end of this enormous school compound.

"I am so gonna be late! That devil is so going to kill me!" I cursed again while biting on the bun and running across the hallway. Can't these students stop dilly-dallying on the hallway?

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Please let me go through!"

Wait, that voice is familiar. Oh who cares? If he's late I am late too! Run, Lelouch! RUN!

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

It hurts. My arm really hurts. Who in the world would actually bang into a student who was late for class? A girl in fact! Though, I'm not a real one.

"I'm sorry. You, okay?" This voice, isn't he the one in a rush too? I looked up and…

"Erm…you okay? Did I hit your forehead too?"

"The…prince…" I mumbled out.

"Sorry?"

I was dumbfounded, I know. I was mesmerized by the sudden nice looking guy in front of me. He looked so different from far, but when he was an inch in front of you, is it this what the girls really felt? Heart thumping loudly and vigorously?

"Erm…what's your name?" he asked.

"Le…Lelouch…" Wait. Why am I stammering?

"Lelouch, I'm sorry I banged into you. Erm…" he took out his wallet and a piece of name card. Why would he have a name card? "If you needed to go for medical checkup, call me, I'll pay the bill." Unknowingly, I brought up my hand and received the card.

"And, I can't help you pick up your books, I'm late for class. Sorry. See you!" he said as he quickly left, running away towards the opposite direction of where I was going to.

Staring towards that shadow disappearing into the corridor, I just realized I had been sitting for 5 minutes! Quickly, I gathered up everything and left for class.

I reached my class all huffing and puffing. The movie was already playing and everyone was watching it in silent. A bit of scolding from the teacher and an apology from me, I quickly went and sat beside Shirley.

"Did you get your breakfast, Lulu?" Shirley whispered.

"Yeah, I d-…where is it?" I could not find my bun! I searched through every book and my bag but I saw none! Instead, I saw an unfamiliar wallet. I opened it up to have a look, and it almost gave my heart out. "Oh, god!"

"What is it?" Shirley whispered again.

"My bun was switched with a wallet," I replied.

Shirley stared at me. "A wallet? Did you steal it?"

"No! I banged into the prince just now and…"

"You what?" She shouted. Everyone turned and stared at both of us.

"What's going on behind there?" Mdm. Viletta asked.

"Nothing! Sorry to disturb," I quickly replied and Shirley was giving an apologetic face.

"Pay attention or I'll have to give you detention," Mdm. Viletta spoke in a scary tone.

The both of us nodded and everyone went back to watching the movie. Shirley then whispered again, "What have you done?"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "It was an accident. The both of us were late and we were rushing our way through the crowd in the hallway. We didn't see each other and then we banged. Our things dropped, so I guess he had mistaken my bun as his wallet. I wasn't aware too as I was in a total rush to get to class."

Shirley gasped, "Oh my! But, don't worry. We'll get the bun back for you."

"No, it's OK. I'll get it back from him later. Besides, you have your club to go anyway."

"Well, Milly and Nina can follow you."

"They both have student council meeting either. Don't worry about it, OK? I'll be fine. I can go to him myself."

Shirley sighed, "OK, but if there's anything, call. Get it?"

"Sure," I smiled and we both turned to look at the screen.

* * *

><p>After the History class, I waved Shirley goodbye, and headed towards the other end of the school ground, where all the science departments were. I knew where to go as he had his timetable in his wallet. I did not mean to look at his private stuffs, but I had to in order to give it back to him. While looking at his timetable, I accidentally (yes, accidentally) saw his Identification Card. Surprisingly, his birthday is on the tenth of July. Anyway, that was not the main point.<p>

I was searching all around and could not find him. But, lucky me, I saw a group of girls standing outside the window of the robotic club's laboratory. From the looks of it, the prince must be there.

I went near them and tip toed to look above their heads. In the lab, the prince was fixing a machine. He looked very serious, his hands worked as if they knew the machine very well. When he was working with the machine, I could not help but to feel impress. He did not care about whatever was going on with the surrounding, he ignored the girls squealing, he ignored the intense stares from all the guys in his class, he even ignored his teacher who was talking all the way, and just continued doing his work.

This was the first time I had ever seen him being so serious. He had given me a new impression. He was not the kind who takes on fame and popularity, but the kind who would never take things for granted. And for the second time, I was mesmerized by his looks.

"Kya! It's the prince! Hello!" I was pushed by the squealing girl and fell in front, making all the others standing in front of me fall too, like a domino.

"Ow…" I hissed while pushing myself up, then only did I realize that the fall had made me injured the same arm again.

"What do you think you're doing? Can't you see there're so many of us standing in front of you?" A girl shouted. I thought she was scolding the other girl, who made me fall, but instead, my hair was pulled up hard and I faced with the girl who actually made me fall.

"You're the one to talk!" I scolded back, but I regretted it. Apparently, all the fan girls were staring at me. This wicked girl pulling my hair acted so real that everyone believed it was me.

"Hey! Isn't that the prince's wallet?" Another girl shouted and everyone turned to stare at the wallet I had in my hand.

"She stole it!" This girl who pulled my hair exclaimed and everyone gasped.

I looked around, panicked, and cursing myself for not bringing Shirley with me. There's no time to whine, I had to think of something.

"I did not steal it!" I quickly replied them. "I was about to return it to him. And besides, how did you know it was his? You haven't even seen the inside of his wallet."

Their gapes widened. Then, this girl, still pulling my hair, stared fiercely at me, she said, "Of course we know! We often seen him holding it around, it was his favorite! But you! You stole it, and even seen what's inside! How dare you?"

"I saw because…" I was about to back fire but another girl came in front of me and started shouting again.

"Just take it from her! We'll give it back to the prince!" With that said, everyone started to scream and hurl towards me. All of them started to snatch the wallet among each other, and not forgetting to hurt me even more.

"Stop it! Stop!" I shouted but none of them heard me.

"What the hell is going on?" a lazy man's voice suddenly shouted over the screams of the girls. Everyone stopped immediately. Then, he continued, "If you're going to make noise out here again, I swear I'm going to make all of you my live experiment! Now, leave!"

The girls around me had stood up and quickly bowed before they left. I, who was lying on the floor, pushed myself up slowly and looked towards the man who was talking. It was Mr. Lloyd, the so called mad scientist in our school. He was the one who shouted just now, and was also the one who was ignored during his whole class. Beside him, all the students were looking at me. I saw the prince looking at me too, or more like the girl who had his wallet in her hands. She walked shyly towards the prince and gave him his wallet.

She said, "Your wallet, Prince Suzaku. I help you save it from her." I knew she was talking about me, making me as if I was the thief who stole his wallet. But, that did not matter anymore; I only hoped to get out of here.

"Thank you," the prince replied with a smile. The girl then turned away, happily squealing all the way out in the hallway. Now, there was only me left, still sitting on the ground. Ignoring their stares, I slowly pushed myself up. Halfway through, a hand was around my shoulder while the other was on my uninjured arm, pulling me and helping me stood up. I turned to look and realized it was actually the prince himself.

"You OK?" he looked at me sincerely. I could not help but to just stare.

"Are you OK, Lelouch?" he talked again and it brought me back. The prince was calling my name, and he called it right for the first time. No one had ever done it whenever I first told them my name, not even the three musketeers, my best friends.

"All right, back to class, there's nothing to look at," I heard Mr. Lloyd said and they all went back into the lab.

Looking away from him, I tried hard to calm down my heart beat and pushed myself away from him.

"I'm fine, thank you," I said and quickly turned around to head back.

"Wait!" He called and held my arm. I hissed as he had touched my injury. He immediately let it go and apologized.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to touch there."

"I-It's OK," I replied without looking at him, and quickly urged myself to walk faster, even though my right ankle was hurting like hell and I had to limp.

"Let me bring you to the clinic," the prince said but I just keep on moving, ignoring him, and hoping he would give up. When I thought he had given up as there was not anymore sound, he came in front of me and knelt down with his back facing me. I stopped immediately.

"I'll piggyback you there," he said.

"N-no need, I can…"

"If you don't want a piggyback, then I'll have to carry you there," he said seriously, as if he was giving an order. It gave me a shock, again, but since young, I was told to never ever depend on someone else, even if that someone is the prince.

"There's no need for your help, your highness. I'm fine and I can still walk. So please, let me be," I said and walked pass him. He was still crouching on the ground, having an unbelievable look on his face. Denying the prince might be the worst thing to do, but I could not help myself to smile a little at his perplex look.

* * *

><p><em>That's it for now. And, I apologized again for not updating the other one. I'm on my way to find some inspiration. So, please be patient and wait. TQ! <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Here comes chapter 2! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass and its characters._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

She was walking away, more like limping. She had her back towards him and never even turned back. The prince had totally no idea. Why was there a girl who totally did not fall for him, and even refused his help? That girl was accused as a thief, he knew, but why did not she fought back? Why did she even return back his wallet without taking any pictures he had in it like normal fan girls would do?

"She's…different," was all the prince could say.

"Ah…the prince is wondering," said Gino as he leaned one arm on the prince's shoulder and had another hand on his hip.

"Gino, you're not supposed to lean on the prince," Jeremiah scolded but Gino only swayed his hand towards him, as if swatting an invincible fly.

"We're friends, so it's OK," Gino replied. "Anyway, she is different, never seen one like her before."

All three of them were still looking at the girl, limping her way in the hallway till she turned around the corner and out of sight.

"She's different, yet amazing, don't you think?" Suzaku asked. Gino nodded but Jeremiah frowned instead.

"Your highness, please be reminded that you are engaged already," Jeremiah said in a serious but soft tone.

"Oh, come on, Jeremiah! Who in the whole world likes to be reminded of fixed marriage? And besides, the engagement is still a few months away. It's OK to hang out with other girls for the meantime," Gino counter back. Then, he whispered into Jeremiah's ear, "It's pretty obvious that our little prince is going to change that fact. Just look at his eyes."

Jeremiah looked at Suzaku and was surprised. Just as what Gino had said, Suzaku really did seem to have feelings for that mysterious girl. And, for a person like Suzaku to actually like a normal girl, is really rare. But, what worried him most was that Suzaku would go against anything just to get what he wants. If getting the girl means going against the royal family, then he would do it, and that will cause a great havoc.

"Your highness, I'm afraid you should start to forget her. This isn't the right thing for a prince to do," Jeremiah warned him. Gino, on the other hand, totally support Suzaku for going against the royal family, since he was never a good guy to follow the rules and he had always loved the saying 'rules are made to be broken'. But, since he is now one of the royal guards, he had no choice but to follow the rules. So, as to make life interesting, he would always cause a bit of havoc.

"Your highness, why not try being friends with her? We can help you to meet her up," Gino said and emphasized on the word 'we'. Jeremiah totally refused that idea and stared fiercely at him.

"Your highness, you shouldn't…"

"Gino, make a plan. I would like to meet her again," Suzaku said and Gino grinned, not forgetting to put out a peace sign towards Jeremiah. Jeremiah only sighed and shook his head. He silently swore, "Whatever happens, please don't let his royal highness know."

* * *

><p>"You're going to the library? In such condition?" Milly shouted. She was obviously in a bad mood.<p>

"Lulu, you should go home and rest. You shouldn't walk too much either," Shirley advised in a caring tone.

"The nurse said I'm fine. It was a minor injury, anyway. I have to return this book or I'll be fined. You know how scary the librarian is," Lelouch replied and shivered at the same time as he remembered about the last time he had returned the book late and was fined terribly.

"You can go tomorrow. I'll make sure there's no fine for you," Milly said and was all ready to force Lelouch back home if she had to.

"Milly, you know how much I dislike that," Lelouch replied which gave Milly chills. Her mood changed immediately.

"But, Lulu…" Milly whined.

"I'll be going then, see you guys tomorrow," with that said, Lelouch walked towards the library, limping just once in a while.

Shirley, Milly, and Nina looked at Lelouch and back to each other.

"So…" Shirley asked.

"Nina?" Milly asked. Nina nodded. She headed towards the direction Lelouch had gone to.

"You think that's a good idea? If Lelouch finds out, she won't like it," Shirley said uncertainly.

Milly only sighed and said, "It's for Lelouch's own good. Let's just trust Nina to do her job, OK?"

Shirley nodded and followed Milly out the school ground.

* * *

><p>"So, this is how we're going to do it," Gino said softly, almost in a whisper, as they were in the library silent zone. Suzaku was all ears.<p>

"I still don't think it's a good idea," Jeremiah said but was hushed and kept quiet.

"I've found out which is her locker. So, I'll put in a letter, inviting her to a café not far away from here," Gino said as he took out a letter and put them into an envelope and sealed it. "I wrote the letter stating that you had her book and that you wanted to meet her to give it back."

"Why can't you just tell her that I want to thank her for finding my wallet?" Suzaku asked.

Gino sighed and rubbed his forehead, he said, "My prince, you're so naïve. Seeing as she's a girl who is quite independent and didn't want your help in anyway, it is pretty obvious that she'll never meet you and let you treat her. So, saying that you have her things will certainly lure her there."

Suzaku nodded but was not really convinced, "But, wouldn't that meant I have to lie to her?"

"Only temporarily. When she's already there, you tell her the reason for her to be there and the reason that you had to lie. That doesn't sound that bad, right?" Gino said with a smile. Suzaku nodded and urged him to continue his plan.

"OK. You'll be there at the reserved table by tomorrow evening, since there are no more activities after school. Treat her to something good, and try to put her guard down and make her fall in love with you. Nicely planned?" Gino said and winked.

"Well, it didn't sound that bad. Maybe it's worth a try," Suzaku replied and smiled.

"Good! We'll carry out the plan perfectly for you, your highness. So don't worry," Gino replied happily and clapped his hands softly.

Jeremiah, however, shook his head and sighed. If only the prince could be a bit smarter, he would definitely think that the idea was certainly a bad one. While listening to Gino continuing his future plans for the prince and that mysterious girl, he looked around and saw a shadow hiding behind one of the book shelves near them. When he wanted to look clearly, the shadow had retreated and left. Jeremiah frowned, thinking that maybe their little plan would not go on that well.

* * *

><p>Lelouch had returned his book while the librarian non-stop nagging at him. He was on his way towards the gate when he was stopped by a figure standing a few steps away from him. It was Jeremiah, one of the prince's body guards. Lelouch only stared and said nothing.<p>

Then, Jeremiah walked two steps towards him and bowed. Lelouch looked with wide eyes. He said, "I apologized for the plan you've heard just now."

Lelouch frowned. He knew Jeremiah had known that he was listening all the time; still, he had already made up his mind to not go for the meeting no matter what was the reason behind it. He did not want to meet the prince not because he was shy, but he had totally no interest in whatever he was doing.

"It's OK. I'm not planning to go to the meeting place anyway," Lelouch replied and continued to walk, but he stopped again as Jeremiah started to talk again.

"Wait. His highness has no bad intentions at all. He only wants to meet you and make friends with you," Jeremiah quickly spoke out.

"And…why would he want to?" Lelouch asked. He really did not understand why the prince would want to be friends with a common, not forgetting poor, person like him.

"It seems that his highness is interested in you. You are the first girl he has ever known to react differently in front of him," Jeremiah explained.

That made Lelouch's brain clicked. He smirked and said, "So, I'm just like an experiment for him, you're saying?"

Jeremiah eyes widened. He was shocked to receive such a statement, and was even shocked to actually see him smirked. He replied, "That wasn't what I meant, miss."

"Tell the prince that I have totally no interest in whatever planning his other bodyguard had in mind, and if he really wants to thank me for returning his wallet, tell him that he should have just given me back the bun he had mistook it," Lelouch said and continued to walked towards the gate. Jeremiah only looked on, speechless for what that mysterious girl had just said to him.

Suddenly, Lelouch turned back and smiled to him, "Oh, I almost forgot. I heard the prince had a wife already, didn't he?" Then, he continued his walk and out of sight.

Jeremiah frowned and was utterly worried. He was worried that the prince would get hurt because of her, but could not think of anything to stop the plan.

* * *

><p>The next day, everything went as planned. After school, Suzaku had gone to the designated place and waited for Lelouch to appear. Jeremiah was standing beside him, while Gino was standing outside the café, checking for the girl's arrival. Jeremiah was feeling uneasy but he had to bring up his courage and convince the prince to go home.<p>

He bent down and went near to the prince's ear. He whispered, "Your highness, I don't think she'll come. She doesn't look like the type of girl that would be tricked easily."

"Gino said it would work. I guess we should trust him this time," Suzaku replied, though he was feeling a bit anxious about the plan.

"But your highness, you should have known Gino's character. He's a bit playful but if things gone wrong, it'll not turn out nice," Jeremiah was trying his best to convince the prince, but it seemed that the prince was just too busy peeking out the window for the signal Gino would be giving when she arrived.

"Let's just trust him one more time, OK?" Suzaku looked at Jeremiah in a pleading way that Jeremiah could not resist.

After half an hour of waiting, Suzaku finally gave up.

"You're right, Jeremiah. I don't think she'll fall for it. Maybe Gino's plan wasn't that good," Suzaku said sadly.

Jeremiah was happy that the prince finally decided to cancel off the plan, but still, he hid that expression and advised Suzaku, "Your highness, please don't be sad. You can still see her in school if you really want to."

Suzaku smiled, "It would be nice if I could just see her only without the other girls stalking me all the time." Jeremiah felt sorry for him but there were nothing he could help as that was the life of a prince. "Let's go. We're going home," Suzaku said and Jeremiah nodded.

Suzaku stood up and was about to leave when Gino came rushing in.

"She's here, but…I don't think you're expecting this," Gino said and went to stand beside Suzaku. Suzaku stood still, waiting for Lelouch to walk in.

When he saw Lelouch's face, he was very happy, but as he saw Lelouch's dressing, his emotion dropped. Lelouch was in a shirt and a knee-length skirt with a pink flip-flop. The combination would be fine if he had worn branded ones, but instead, the dressing looked dull and the brands were unknown. Jeremiah frowned. He knew something was going to happen, but he did not expect that girl to actually make herself looked miserable in front of them.

"Well, hello," Lelouch greeted but none of them replied. He continued, "I knew your bodyguard won't tell you a thing, so I decided to come here in the end."

Then, Gino turned and looked at Jeremiah, who was still frowning. Suzaku however, only stared at her and refused to look anywhere else.

"I eavesdropped on your little conversation yesterday in the library. Jeremiah knew it was me and came to apologize. I told him that I'll never come but he insisted that I come and that you only wanted to make friends with me. I know your true intentions of meeting me. If you really want to repay me back, I suggest that you should have just given back my bun yesterday, instead, you didn't, but I won't blame you since your little bodyguard didn't tell you a thing."

Everyone was still staring at Lelouch and listened to every word he had to say.

"Anyway, a letter in my locker? Ha! What a childish idea! Let me make things clear to you royalties. First, I'm not that stupid to fall for a trick like this. Second, I am not an experiment. Third, you're already engaged and had a wife. Fourth…" Lelouch paused, which made everyone anticipated him for his next sentence. "Fourth, I'm not rich."

At that, Gino gasped, Jeremiah frowned even more, and Suzaku was plain shocked. Lelouch just continued, "As you can see, from what I'm wearing now, it was totally different from the school uniform. I'd managed to get into that expensive school was because my best friend is the child of the chairman and she helped me in, but of course, my entrance exam result was extremely good and that made me more eligible to be in that school besides being rich. So, I'd suggest you to stop that little future planning you had and stop bothering me."

With that, Lelouch turned and left the café. There was silence and everyone went back to deal with their own things. Gino coughed and spoke softly, "Maybe…she was just making things up?" Jeremiah stared at him fiercely and he kept quiet immediately. Jeremiah then looked at Suzaku, who was still staring outside the window and said nothing.

Slowly, he went near the prince and said, "Your highness, we should be heading back. Her highness had said that she wanted to meet you before dinner."

"Jeremiah…" Suzaku called.

"Yes, your highness?"

"You are to follow her whenever you can," Suzaku said which made Jeremiah dumbstruck.

"Gino…"

"Yes, your highness?" Gino was having a mischievous smile and could not wait for his order.

"Find any information of her and her family background," Suzaku said and Gino smiled happily.

"Sure..."

"But keep out of trouble. I won't be responsible for anything if you were found out," Suzaku added and Gino pouted. He had guessed that this little game would not be as fun after his plan had failed terribly.

"Your highness, you can't possibly be thinking of…" Jeremiah was about to deny the idea but was cut in by Suzaku.

Suzaku looked at him and said, "Jeremiah, you're the only one that can handle such job well without being caught. I suppose I can trust you, can I?" Jeremiah looked at the prince with that innocent pleading look again, and could not help but to agree to carry out his job, even though he knew the risk if he was caught.

"Yes, your highness. I shall carry it out properly," Jeremiah said as he sighed.

"Thank you," Suzaku replied and smiled. He looked back out towards the window again. This girl, this mysterious girl who had quite a manly name, Lelouch, really is different and yet amazing. He really wants to know more about her, and if possible, he wants her to be his bride.

* * *

><p>Lelouch was in his own room, hugging his knees while staring out his room window. He knew that he had done a terrible mistake and he would possibly be punished because of it. But, he could not help thinking why the prince did not feel disgusted when he saw him. With those ugly clothes in that exclusive place, anyone would immediately throw him out without listening to what he has to say, but the prince was different. How could that be? Why was the prince so interested in him? But, to say the truth, the prince does look charming. If the prince could act more like his looks and not do something as stupid as putting a letter into his locker, which was pretty lame, he might actually like him and ignore the fact that he would be tricked to meet him. He sighed. His life is a miserable one, anyways.<p>

"Knock! Knock!"

"Yes?"

"Lelouch, please come out for a moment," his mother called him from over the other side of the door.

"Coming, mum!" Lelouch called back and stood up. He straightened his shirt and skirt, and walked towards the door. Before opening the door, he looked into the broken mirror hanging on the door. It reflected a person, a girl, with shirt and skirt. He sighed and said, "Never judge a book by its cover, Suzaku."

* * *

><p>"What?" Suzaku shouted as he jumped up from his sit.<p>

"Where are your manners, Prince?" King Schneizel scolded.

"Please calm down, your highness. Prince Suzaku was not fully prepared yet," said Queen Cornelia.

"He was told of this long time ago and he must already be prepared, unless he's being rebellious right now?" King Schneizel asked.

"No, your highness, I don't think it's because of that," the queen tried hard to help Suzaku out.

"I am prepared since a long time ago, but you can't just change the date! You promised it will be in the month of January next year, but instead you change it to December this year, and that's next month! How do you expect me to adapt to it so fast?" Suzaku complained. "And besides, I haven't done my final examination yet."

"Are you going to sit down, or I'll have to tie you up?" the king asked, his patience was almost gone. Reluctantly, the prince sat back down on his royal chair opposite the royal highnesses. The king then continued, "I shall repeat everything again but I don't want any interference." Suzaku did not reply but only stared at his knuckles on his lap.

"You, the crown prince, Prince Suzaku, are to follow the engagement contract to marry your wife, next month the fifth. Your final examination will be held a week before the marriage and after that you are not going to be attending anymore college or university. Your wife will do the same, understand?" the king finally finished his speech peacefully.

Suzaku nodded, but could not help asking, "Your highness, may I know who's my wife-to-be?"

The king frowned. From the looks of it, he was not keen on letting the prince know who his future princess was. Taking a deep breath, he was about to change the topic but was stopped by the queen.

"Let me," she said and the king nodded. So, the queen continued, "Your wife-to-be, Prince Suzaku, had been studying in your school the whole time."

This time, Suzaku perked up and stared straight towards his mother.

"The same high school as me?" Suzaku asked, and the queen nodded. "What's her name?" he asked again.

"Well that, you shall find out yourself, or just wait till the day of your marriage," the queen replied with a smile.

Suzaku frowned, but he immediately changed his tactic and started to plead his mother, "Can I know, mum?"

"Prince! You were taught to address us royally and not to use the common calling! Have you forgotten?" The king scolded once again.

"Your highness," the queen called and looked at him. The king frowned and looked away, leaving the talking to the queen.

The queen then turned to Suzaku, who had changed the innocent face into a serious one, and told him, "We have decided not to tell you or anyone who that girl will be. But, if you really want to know, take a look of your surroundings and try finding one. Maybe you'll be lucky enough to find that girl before your marriage?" She smiled.

Suzaku frowned. He stood up, bowed to the king and queen, and asked to leave early for dinner. As he left, his bodyguards both bowed and followed him. The queen then turned towards the king, "Your highness, do you think we should have told him who that girl is?"

The king thought of it for a while before he, too, stood up and said, "Let him find her himself. There's no need to tell him everything or he'll never learn a thing."

"Of course, your highness," the queen said and stood up as well. She then followed the king to the dining room.

* * *

><p>The room was quiet and the light was dim. Lelouch was sitting on the floor beside the round table in front of the small television. He knew something like that was going to happen. He had somehow guessed that the reason he had to dress up as a girl had something to do with this. But, he did not refuse, nor did he want to rebel his parents effort.<p>

"Lelouch, we're doing this for your future. If you're going to live here with us, you'll only suffer like us," his mother, Marianne said.

"We've always wanted the best for you, even if it means giving you away to the royalties," his father, Toudou continued.

Both his parents were looking at him as they waited for an answer. Lelouch, however, only looked at the table and said nothing. His parents then stared at each other. His father shook his head, symbolizing that their son might had just received a great impact. His mother was very worried.

Suddenly, Lelouch looked up and smiled towards them. Both his parents were shocked.

"Mom, dad, thank you for letting me know the truth. Though I did guessed that something like such was going to happen, but I never knew the person would actually be him," Lelouch said.

"You've met him, Lelouch?" his father asked.

Lelouch nodded and replied, "He…isn't a bad guy, but he's not that smart either." His parents' eyes widened.

"You even talked to him?" his mother asked.

"Yes, but that's not important. Since I'm going to get married next month, will I be able to take the final exam first?"

"Yes," Marianne replied. "Her highness had made the arrangement and only both of you will be taking the exam one week before the date of marriage. This year would be your last year being a student too. From then onwards, you can't go to college or university anymore. Are you OK with it, honey?"

"I'm fine with it, mum, everything, in fact, as long as I still get to see you, I'll be fine," Lelouch replied. But, upon hearing that, his parents looked depress. Lelouch eyes widened. He asked, "I…can't?"

His mother went to sit beside him and brought him into her arms. "We can't be sure, honey. But, I think you can try to ask for permission."

"Oh…it's OK. I'll try then," he said and put back on his smile. He hugged her back. "Mum, dad…" Both his parents looked at him. "I'll try my very best to be the best princess in the country."

His parents both smiled sadly and gave him hugs.

"We know you will, we know," Toudou said.

"You're always at your best, honey, always," Marianne told him.

"But mum, you know that day is my birthday, right?" Lelouch asked and his mother nodded. "I would like to celebrate it one day before I leave, is that OK?"

"Of course, Lelouch, we can even go for a walk if you want to," Marianne replied. Lelouch had always wanted to walk in the park with his family. He was not able to do so because his parents worried that people might find out who he really was in the future. Going to the expensive school was a must to cover up everything about his real life in preparation for this day. Somehow, he had known about that too.

"Sure, mother. Thank you."

"You're most welcome, honey."

That night, Lelouch kept staring out into the sky and prayed that everything will turn out to be fine.

* * *

><p><em>That's it! Stay tuned for the next chapter.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3's up! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass and its characters._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Suzaku was eating silently in his dining room at one end of the long table, in his own mansion situated within the palace ground. He was deeply in thought of who might his wife be. His school had lots of rich girls and he really had no idea which would actually be the one for him. Since the first day of school, he was not attracted to anyone of them at all, except, maybe, this pink haired classmate who was known as the most elegant girl in the school. But, she could not be the one as he did not remember his parents had any connections with her parents at all.

"Maybe they're communicating each other secretly?" Suzaku asked himself loudly and left the spoon in his mouth while thinking. Jeremiah cringed and frowned at the childish act Suzaku was presenting.

"Your highness, please refrain from doing such act," said Jeremiah.

Suzaku ignored that comment and asked him instead, "Any idea who that girl might be? You should have some idea right, since you're always looking at the surrounding?"

"Your highness, I'm afraid I can't be sure. My job is to prevent you from being hurt and serve you properly as a professional butler too. Thus, spotting your wife-to-be is not listed in my priority-list," Jeremiah answered, albeit sarcastically.

Suzaku took a glance at him hatefully before he put down his spoon and picked up his fork to poke a piece of apple into his mouth, munching it bit by bit as he said, "Fine. Just make sure you follow my orders."

Jeremiah hated that stare but he forced himself to ignore it. Remembering back the order he was given that evening, he reluctantly answered, "Yes, your highness."

"Where's Gino anyway? I didn't see him after we've left the main mansion," Suzaku asked.

"Right here, handsome," Gino said and plopped down into the chair just beside Suzaku. He grinned wickedly. "You missed me?"

Suzaku smiled and said, "Not really." Gino pouted. "Anyway, where have you been? If the king knows you're loitering around, I won't be able to save you."

"Not loitering around, Prince, I was just carrying out your order," he replied, though his pout slowly changed into a grin.

Suzaku's eyes went big. With the fork still trapped in his mouth, he mumbled out, "Wa'cha go'?"

Gino was laughing while Jeremiah could not help snickering at him. Jeremiah shook his head and retained back his normal gesture before he nagged at the prince again.

"Your highness, please take out the fork before you talk."

Suzaku quickly took it out and asked again, "What you got, Gino?" He spoke without turning his eyes away.

"Chill, prince, chill. I've got some information on her, that Lelouch girl you're crazy about," Gino said as he took out some papers from his coat.

"I'm not crazy about her," Suzaku denied and took the stack of paper from him. He flipped through the papers. The first were basic information on her, while others are little bits of this and that of her parents' background and the company, and one or two photos of her and her family.

"Whatever. Anyway, from what I've found, that girl, Lelouch Lamperouge, is the daughter of a businessman and an accountant. She uses her mother's surname, not stated why though," said Gino.

Suzaku then continued, "No siblings; parents own a big electronics company; home tutored; won gold medals in chess games; hobby is playing chess; ambition…"

"None," Gino shook his head and ended it.

"Why?" Suzaku asked.

"Why, indeed," Gino said and he stood up. Then, he walked around the prince and look at the paper in front of him. "Normally, for a rich family, their children would either choose to be an engineer, doctor, businessman, chartered accountant, any professional jobs but apparently, she doesn't want to choose any, unless she planned on using her father's fortune to live."

"No, she's not that kind of a person, not that I could imagine her being one," Suzaku replied.

"Your highness, don't you think she's kind of suspicious?" Jeremiah asked.

"I agree to that, Jeremiah," Gino replied. "Remember what happen this evening? She had come with horrifying clothes which obviously proved that she isn't one of the rich men, unless she pretended to be. But, there's one thing I don't think she'd lie about it."

Suzaku perked up and asked, "And that is?"

"She had entered Ashford's High with the help of the chairman and she had took the entrance exam and scored beautifully," Jeremiah answered while Gino nodded.

Suzaku then kept quiet and started to think. Lelouch, a rich man's daughter, needed the help of the school's chairman to get in…or maybe, Lelouch, a poor man's daughter, had the help of the school's chairman to get in. What if everything she said was a lie? Maybe she lied just to chase them away? But, what if they were true and as proves to show them she was not worthy to be friends with?

"My prince, I think she wants to attract you, that's why she lied," Gino said.

"She might be telling the truth with no intention of attracting me, but chase me away instead," Suzaku suddenly said.

"I don't quite think so, Prince. She had those eyes of wanting you; she can't be chasing you away," Gino replied.

"For once, your highness…" Jeremiah took a deep breath and said, "…I agree with him. There hasn't been anyone who never liked you till now, your highness."

"You're wrong, Jeremiah," said Suzaku and he laughed. "You really didn't observe the girls at all, do you?"

Jeremiah was shocked, but he apologized and bowed, "I-I'm sorry, your highness. I wasn't doing my job well."

"It's OK. Your job isn't to observe girls anyway," said Suzaku.

"But Prince, there really are students who wasn't attracted to you at all?" Gino asked, surprised that Suzaku actually noticed.

Suzaku nodded and answered, "Yes. To tell you the truth, I've noticed that the chairman's daughter weren't very fond of me."

"The chairman's daughter? The head of the student council, Milly Ashford?"

"Yes. She and her three close friends weren't fond of me at all. The student council's secretary, the best female swimmer, and one more, which is not popular and seldom goes for school activities," said Suzaku.

"And, who's that girl, your highness?" Jeremiah asked, suddenly interested in knowing who actually is in the anti-prince club, other than some of the boys.

"Well, she's…" Suzaku stopped. Gino and Jeremiah were waiting for his answer.

"She is…who? Prince?" Gino asked.

"W-Well…" Suzaku stammered, scratched his head and sighed. "I don't know…" He felt awkward all of a sudden as he really did not know who the other person is. He had gotten that information from his friends and some of the girls too, since their parents know each other pretty well. But, out of so many information he had gotten, none of them had the answer for the fourth person. They only knew that it was a girl who was quite pretty and nothing more.

"That girl was not well known. That's why I couldn't get any information of her at all," Suzaku said, really disappointed about himself.

"I guess we just have to look out more often, then. Don't worry, Prince. Jeremiah and I would keep a good eye on your surroundings and make sure to find who that girl might be. Besides that, we'll help you in search of your wife-to-be too," Gino replied excitedly.

"Though I don't really like the idea of observing girls too much, but in order to help you out, your highness, I'll do my best to give you best results," Jeremiah answered.

"Thanks," Suzaku said and his two bodyguards nodded.

Now, not only must he find out his wife-to-be, he also had questions on Lelouch's background and Milly's unknown close friend. Plus, all of the answers had to be found before his wedding day.

* * *

><p>Being a bodyguard was enough to keep him busy, but now, he had to stalk some mysterious girl in request of the prince. In school, he did not have much time to stalk around and it seemed that she preferred to be in the library most of her free time. That only made the matter worse, as he could not bear to leave the prince for too long or other people would start to suspect them. Stalking after school did not work that well either. She would either stay late in the library till everyone went home or she would just disappear when he was not paying attention at all. Even so, he had finally gotten a main result after his stalking for a week, and that was the mysterious girl, named Lelouch, was actually Milly's fourth close friend.<p>

"Well, at least we got something," Gino said as the three of them sat around the table in Lloyd's office. Lloyd had promised to let them borrow the office whenever they need it, in exchange that Suzaku would be the one to test his special experimental things (either food, drinks, accessories, gadgets, etc), in other words, as his guinea pig. Since Suzaku is the prince, being a guinea pig was not a big problem as he would be able to escape it whenever he sees fit.

"Right, that's one of them. There are some small little things too, for example, she loves chess and is really good in it," Jeremiah told them.

"That means the information you found are right," said Suzaku. Gino nodded and felt very proud of himself. "But, that's only one right." Suzaku continued, which made Gino slumped immediately.

"Maybe the information found weren't all true. So…"Suzaku said and patted Jeremiah's shoulder. Jeremiah looked at him, puzzled. Then, Suzaku continued as he smiled brightly, "Good luck, Jeremiah."

Jeremiah sighed and nodded, "Yes, your highness." Silently, he thought, "Is this what a bodyguards plus butler really should do?"

"Oh! She's leaving!" Gino called out as he looked out of the window beside him from the office. Suzaku perked up and peeked out of the window while urging Jeremiah to quickly follow her. Jeremiah immediately went out of the room and went downstairs.

"Oh wait! She's going out with her friends," Gino said. "Oops! Too late."

"We just have to trust Jeremiah to be as silent as a ninja," Suzaku said as he stared out at Lelouch with her usual blouse and skirt, and that little blue ribbon nicely tied on her hair.

Instead of looking at the girls slowly disappearing into the corner of the road, Gino just loved to watch Suzaku staring out there longingly. Gino sat back with his arms crossed on his chest; he snickered and shook his head, thinking, "Our little prince has fallen in love unknowingly."

* * *

><p>Lelouch and her friends were shopping in some shopping complex. They had gone to buy some under garments, skirts, dresses, blouses, slippers, shoes and some accessories. Each of them at least a bag of clothes, but Lelouch had only a small one. However, after forcing Lelouch to try on each and many clothes her friends had chosen for her, she had no choice to agree to get one of them since it was on discount. Milly, the one with the most bags with her could not stand watching Lelouch having lesser than her. She decided to buy her more. Lelouch did not want to spend other people's money and tried hard to convince Milly to stop buying for her, but sadly, Milly was not one to back down that easily. Thus, Lelouch ended up with almost the same number of bags with Milly.<p>

Jeremiah, on the other hand, was painfully hoping that they would stop shopping soon. He had been following them in and out of all the shops again and again. He could not understand why do all the girls loved to shop so much.

After almost a two hour shopping, they all decided to head home. All of them went into Milly's limousine and headed off. Jeremiah quickly stopped a taxi and told him to follow the vehicle in front of them. After 10minutes, the limousine stopped in front of a large bungalow. The one who came out of the limousine was Lelouch. He had waved them goodbye and headed towards the gate. After seeing Lelouch's house, Jeremiah was convinced that Lelouch is a rich man's daughter, and he had decided to leave after the limousine was out of sight. However, he suddenly changed his mind as he saw Lelouch went around the house and removed a canvas covering a bicycle. She unlocked it, and rode on it.

Jeremiah quickly paid the driver and got off the taxi. Since it was only a bicycle, he could easily catch up with her even if he had to run for it.

Following Lelouch, he was lead into another area behind that large bungalow. He could not believe his eyes and thought that maybe Lelouch had gone the wrong way. He began to worry. Even so, he continued following her till another junction and into another road. There, she stopped her bicycle in front of a single story terrace house. She tied it to the light pole and went into the house. Upon opening the door, she shouted, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

With that said she had gone into the house and locked the door behind her.

Jeremiah was dumbstruck. She had the elegant look, though stubborn at times, but she was still kind towards her friend. She was not popular and often hid in the library most in the time. Then, it clicked. Jeremiah could finally confirm that she is from a poor family, though not very poor but more to average. Thus, she had to take the entrance exam and score high marks to be able to get a scholarship from the chairman and enter the expensive private school. In addition to that, she had decided to keep her profile low and skip out on school activities most of the time.

He had to go back immediately. He needed to report to the prince.

* * *

><p>The prince was silently waiting in his study room. It was already past seven in the evening but Jeremiah was not back yet. He was worried that his parents might have found out his doings and decided to change a new bodyguard for him. Still, he had to have faith in him as he had been the best bodyguard over the years and never let him down. With a deep breath, Suzaku continued to wait again.<p>

"Prince, look who's back?" Gino said as he came back into the room. Jeremiah was only a few steps away from him. With a gesture from Suzaku, Jeremiah and Gino both sat down on the chairs in front of him.

"So?" Suzaku asked. He was too excited and wanted to know the answers immediately.

"Your highness," Jeremiah started off. He then took a breath and spoke again, "The information we've got about her, was false."

"Why?" Suzaku asked but Gino cut in.

"How is that possible? She played the chess!"

"She did play the chess, but she isn't from a rich family," said Jeremiah.

"Explain clearly, Jeremiah," Suzaku ordered and Jeremiah did as was told. He told both of them the whole story, starting from the scene where the girls went out of school and till Lelouch gone back to his real home. Gino was in a big shock, but Suzaku remained calm. His excitement had all gone and he could only stare at the table in front of him without saying a word.

"This is terrible. Prince, your love one is actually poor! Now it's even impossible to marry her!" said Gino anxiously.

Jeremiah heard of that and went wide eyes, "You're planning on marrying her? Your highness! You know you shouldn't even think about it!"

"No, I was just stating it out," Gino replied back. Jeremiah heaved out a relief sigh but he stared angrily at him, warning him to not speak nonsense whenever he sees fit. Gino only shrugged and smiled.

Then, Jeremiah turned back to Suzaku, saying, "Your highness, since we've already had all the real truth about her, we should just stop. It wouldn't be good if you're going to be friends with a poor person. This will only bring down the royal status."

"She's not poor," Suzaku suddenly spouted out. "She's an average."

"Well, even so, it's not nice to see a prince with her."

"I want to help her. She deserves better."

"But your highness, you don't know what will get you into. If scandals are leaking out saying you're mating with a person like her, it won't be good."

"Even so, I want to help her."

"Your highness, you really shouldn't…"

"I want to marry her."

"WHAT?" Both Gino and Jeremiah shouted out.

"Your highness, you mustn't!" Jeremiah rejected his idea.

"I want to help her, and the only way is to marry her," Suzaku told them. He was not very sure if he was doing the right thing, but for the moment, that was what he thought is a great idea.

"But your highness, your status is not what she can cope with. And besides, the king and queen won't be happy that you'd actually marry a girl of different class instead of going with their arrangements," Jeremiah tried hard to convince the prince but it seemed that the prince just would not listen.

"Mom…I mean, the queen isn't such a person who discriminate people of lower classes. She would definitely agree to me. I'll ask her myself," Suzaku said while standing up. Jeremiah was behind him, still convincing him to stop what he was doing. Then, Gino came and stopped them both.

"Move away, Gino. If you're going to stop me, I won't be easy on you even if you're my friend," Suzaku threatened Gino fiercely.

"Your highness, you really shouldn't…" Jeremiah tried to talk again but was cut in by Gino.

"Prince," he said and everyone stopped and looked at him. Gino looked at Suzaku, then at Jeremiah, and he said, "Jeremiah, forgive me. I'll be supporting his highness." With that, he grabbed hold of Jeremiah and let the prince free.

"Go, Suzaku! I'll handle him!" Gino shouted. Suzaku nodded and uttered a "Thanks!" before rushing out of his mansion towards his parents' one.

"No! Your highness! Get off me, Gino!" Jeremiah shouted at the background as Suzaku leave as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>"You what?" The king screamed.<p>

"Your highness, please calm down," Queen Cornelia advised.

"I don't want to marry that girl you've arranged but another one that I'm fond of," Suzaku repeated himself again.

The king was very mad and he had brought his hand to lay a slapped on the prince. Just in time, the queen stopped him and held him back.

"Your highness, please, let me talk to him instead. You have to rest early, your highness. There's an important meeting you'll need to attend to early in the morning," The queen pleaded. With still a fierce stare at the prince, he shoved his hand out from the queen's grip and retreated into his chamber.

The queen heaved out a sigh and sat back down on the sofa set in front of Suzaku. Slowly, she cleared her throat and spoke, "Suzaku, you shouldn't go back on your father's words. You're the crown prince and you should maintain your own status. Besides, you're going to be king soon after your father retreated from the throne. If you're going to be like this all the time, the country won't be able to trust you."

"I'm sorry, mum. But, those weren't what I really came here for. The arranged marriage can still go on, but can I not marry that girl? I really have another girl I'm fond of," Suzaku pleaded.

"But Suzaku, we've already told her parents. It is difficult for us to suddenly reject them again."

"But mum, I don't even know who she is. At least this girl I know is pretty, and she knows how to play chess."

"She knows how to play chess?" The queen asked. She was curious about this girl he was talking about.

"Yes, mother. She was in the same school as me too," Suzaku continued. His face a little bit more brighter than just now.

"Same school as yours?" the queen asked. She was starting to suspect this girl he was describing.

"Yes, and also, she seemed to be rich but she actually isn't. She has received a scholarship from the chairman of the school and entered there. She was quite stubborn at times, but she's really smart and…she's the only one that really attracted me," Suzaku finished his talk and could not help but to imagine Lelouch's smile whenever he saw her with her friends.

The queen was quiet. She knew Suzaku had found his wife but he did not know it was her yet. She had promised not to tell till the day they were going to get married. Besides, that girl's family had decided to fake up their history just so to avoid ugly scandals about the royalty. Though it was kind of cruel to them, but they had no choice. The queen never wanted it to be that way, but the family insisted. Even the king's good deed of giving them money, new house and everything, were all rejected by that family. In the end, they could only help them through different perspectives, so that no one would notice the relationship the royalty had with an average family.

As for Suzaku, now he had found that girl, but still yet to know that she was his wife-to-be, the queen decided to just keep quiet and play dumb.

"Suzaku, I'm afraid we can't accept her. We don't even know who her family is," the queen told him sadly.

Suzaku's emotion changed immediately. He then tried another approach to plead her again, "But mum, you're always so nice to me and agreed to everything I want. Can't you just do this once more? I promise I won't ask for your help again." Suzaku had used his innocent attitude towards the queen, but unfortunately, it did not work.

The queen only smiled back and said, "Suzaku, I'm really sorry. This is the one thing that I can't agree. I don't mind you being friends with that girl, but trying to marry her will cause more problems to us. You understand that, don't you?"

Suzaku was totally disappointed. How was he supposed to help her by being her friend only? Is there no other way to save her?

"You know, Suzaku, treating her nice and buy her some pretty things would actually help you in making friends with her," the queen hinted, and hopefully the prince understood.

Suzaku stared at her for a moment. Treating her nice and buy her some pretty things? Are those really going to help her?

"But, mum, how am I supposed to help her that way? I tried to treat her to a meal the other day but she refused and came all the way with ugly clothes, humiliating herself in front of all of us in an exclusive restaurant. She was not ashamed at all," Suzaku told the queen. The queen was surprised that the girl actually did it, but she was happy too. At least from there she could make sure that this girl is not a troublemaker, but a bit too humble about herself.

The queen then replied him, "That was only a test for you. The right way to treat a girl is to ask them out honestly, like a gentleman. Do that properly and you'll win her heart."

Suzaku stared at his mother while absorbing in whatever his mother said.

"Now, Suzaku, I'm glad you're meeting a nice friend, but please don't push everything too fast. Take things slowly and everything will be fine. And besides, I believe the reason why you want to marry her was to help her, right?" Suzaku nodded. The queen then continued, "That's right. If helping somebody means you want to marry her, then each and everyone you have to marry first before helping. That's not what you want, right Suzaku?"

"No…"

The queen nodded, "So, remember what I said tonight. Treat her nicely and maybe spend some money for her. Small little things like such always help and they will certainly appreciate it."

Though Suzaku was not able to convince his mother about the marriage, he decided to do as the queen's advises. He advised himself to take things slowly, and even though he could not marry her, at least he got to have some memories of her and maybe help her from far. With that, he smiled and thanked the queen before leaving towards his own mansion.

Though the queen was still a little bit surprised of her son's fast action, she was really glad that they actually met. Now, she only hoped that the both of them would try to get along a bit more before their wedding.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey people! Sorry for a bit of delay, here's the new chapter! _

_Question: Do you think Suzaku will be able to know who his future princess is by the end of this chapter? Please think of an answer before you finish reading this chapter. Wish you luck! ^^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass and its characters, except this plot. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The next day, Suzaku had went to the library and waited for Lelouch to show up. He had seen Lelouch's timetable through one of his fan, who was also in the same classes as Lelouch. Currently, it was Lelouch's free time and she would definitely come to the library. Thus, there he was.

He waited for ten minutes and that was when Lelouch appeared. She had walked to the most corner side of the library and picked a seat behind the shelves. She put down her books, flipped one open and started reading them. Suzaku slowly walked up to her after making sure no one was looking at them. Then, he pulled out a chair in front of her and sat down.

Lelouch heard the sound of friction and looked up. She was shocked to see the prince in front of her again. Even so, she was not really happy to see him.

"Your highness, I don't think it's wise for you to be here," said Lelouch.

Suzaku had yet to even greet her but was already being chased away. Slowly, he pushed away his awkwardness and talked.

"Erm…well, I just came to say hi."

"Oh, you just did. So, bye," Lelouch replied sarcastically and went back to reading her books.

Suzaku was stunned by her actions and words. Awkwardly staring between her and the book, he spoke again, "Lelouch, I was wondering if you're fully healed? You know, that day where I accidentally banged into you?"

Lelouch looked up at him and replied, "I'm fine, your highness. Is that all you have to say?"

Suzaku really did not know how he should react or what he should do to make Lelouch lower her guard down. Yet, he just continued talking, "I see. How much was the medical fee? Since it's my fault, I should really pay you back."

"I've went to the school's clinic, so it's free," Lelouch replied.

"Ah…right," said Suzaku, disappointed.

Out of a sudden, Lelouch smirked, "You think I'd have the money to go for a private medical centre?"

Lelouch sounded offended and Suzaku quickly tried to change the way the conversation was going.

"No, that wasn't what I meant. I just wanted to find a way to repay you, not only because of the accident, but also to repay you for finding my wallet."

"Forget it. Those weren't important anyway," Lelouch finished and wanted to return back to his readings when Suzaku spoke again.

"I want to be your friend, so I could help you," said Suzaku frankly. He did not want to fall into the silent and decided to speak what he really had in mind.

"For what?" Lelouch asked, frowning.

"I know your real background. The profile of your family being rich and parents owning a company…" Suzaku had yet to finish but was shut by Lelouch's hand covering over his mouth.

Then, she said in a whisper, "To the chess room, now." With that, she stood up, gathered her books and went out of the library first.

Suzaku was still kind of shock as the sudden movement done by Lelouch had stunned him. Lelouch had closed his mouth, went near his face till they were almost inches apart. His heart was thumping loudly and his face was beet red. This was the first time he had felt this way towards a girl. With the feelings still lingering around, he slowly stood up and moved away from the chair. Clumsily, he accidentally kicked the table and the pain shot into his mind, which cleared out his hazy vision. Swallowing the pain, he quickly rushed out of the library and headed towards the chess room.

After five minutes, Suzaku appeared in the chess room but he saw no one except chairs and tables. Suddenly, the door behind him shut. He turned and saw that Lelouch was locking the door. After locking it, she put the keys into her pocket and went to sit on one of the chairs in the middle of the classroom.

"This place is safer and no one's around. Only the chess club teacher and I have the keys. Now, sit and spill out whatever you know about me," said Lelouch as she crossed her right leg onto her left.

Obediently, Suzaku did as was told and sat on the chair opposite her. In that brighter room, Suzaku could finally see her face clearly. She had no make ups on her and her skin was smooth and it looked silky. He was mesmerized by not only her skin, but also her little pale lips and slanted angry eyes that were staring at him fiercely.

"Are you going to spill it out or I've to force you to?" asked Lelouch, which brought Suzaku back to reality.

"Oh, right. Erm…first, I apologize for violating your private life," said Suzaku as he dared himself to look directly into Lelouch's eyes, which was pretty scary for that moment.

"And?" asked Lelouch, impatient.

"And...It was all because of my curiosity. So, I found out you're not from a rich family, that your dad and mom weren't the owner of an electronic company. You live in an average single terrace house instead of a bungalow. You really did accept the school's scholarship to enter here and really did score flying colors in your entrance exam."

Lelouch stared at him before asking, "That's all?" which Suzaku nodded.

Lelouch smirked, "Really? I thought the almighty prince will get more information than just that?"

Suzaku thought for a while before he spoke again, "Oh! There's another, you play chess too, and won lots of medals."

"Uh-huh? Anything else?" Lelouch asked sarcastically.

"Erm…well…it's more or less something like that," said Suzaku, still thinking what it was that he left out.

Then, Lelouch laughed. Suzaku was dumbstruck. It was the first time he heard her laughed and she looked like she was glowing. Well, obviously it was the job of the sunlight shining in on her.

After Lelouch stopped laughing, she said, "Seriously, Prince, you're the most naïve one I've ever known. Even the stalking part, did you think I didn't notice your body guard was following me back?"

"You did? He was so careful all the time!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"Yes, but only I did since I'm very observant of my surroundings."

"Then, your house, it wasn't yours?"

"Nope, it was my parents," Lelouch replied.

"Oh…then you must have lived in a different place?" asked Suzaku, then came the laughter again.

"Oh my goodness! How dense are you? I don't own the house, but I live with my parents. Is this clear enough?" Lelouch tried to hold back his laughter, which sort of failed.

"Ah! R-right! Haha! Silly me!" Suzaku chuckled.

After a short while of laughter, Lelouch finally calmed down and looked at Suzaku. Suzaku was still smiling as if the joke was not on him. During the silence, Lelouch studied his feature a little. Then, he said, "You're actually kind of fun to hang out with."

"Really? Do you want to hang out with me from now on?" Suzaku asked back and really anticipated a 'yes' for that.

Lelouch thought of it for a while before saying, "No, thank you. I don't need a bunch of bees following us around whenever and wherever we hang out."

Suzaku's emotion changed immediately. Lelouch felt sort of bad that it actually hurt the prince that much, but she had no choice.

"What about…meeting secretly?" Suzaku asked, trying his luck. Lelouch did not expect such a question, but who doesn't want some privacy once in a while? Even meeting with friends will cause havoc. Still, Lelouch denied.

"Sorry…I don't want anybody to think that we've some weird relationship being alone together."

"But, aren't we now?"

Lelouch was surprised. The prince actually did know how to think.

"Well, this will be the first and the last," Lelouch replied. He then stood up and walked towards the door, "Please leave since we're done chatting. I would like to study alone."

"Can't I stay and watch you study?" Suzaku asked by using his ultimate trick in hope Lelouch would fall for it.

However, it failed miserably.

"No, and you look creepier this way. So, please leave before I chase you out, which is very embarrassing for a prince," Lelouch said as he unlocked the door.

Suzaku sighed and stood up, heading towards the door. Before opening it, he tried once again, "Can I stay? Please?"

This time, Lelouch sighed, "Prince, you have a final exam coming too, and it's exactly a week before your wedding day. Aren't you supposed to study too?"

"Yeah…" Suzaku replied, but then it struck him. Didn't the final exam was only known by the prince, his wife-to-be, and the principal only? How did Lelouch find out?

"Lelouch, how did you know about my final exam?" asked Suzaku.

"Of course I…" Lelouch stopped halfway. She had accidentally spilled out her own secret. Quickly, she thought out another excuse, "Milly told me. The chairman heard it from the principal and told her."

"I see," said Suzaku, which made Lelouch relieved. She was in luck that the prince was not that bright and she could easily lie to him.

"But don't worry. Only she and I know it. This was supposed to be a secret anyways," Lelouch said and opened the door. "So, good luck to you then. Bye." With that, she pushed Suzaku out, closed the door, and then locked it.

"Ah…Thanks…" he said to her, which ended up talking to the door. He took one last look at it and left.

Behind that locked door, Lelouch listened as the footsteps faded away. Slowly, he let out a deep breath and slid down against the door to the floor. He was so worried that Suzaku would manage to guess that the future princess might be him. Even so, he could not help chuckling as he imagined how dense Suzaku was. Looking out of the window, he said to himself, "Guess I'll be living with a simpleton for life, huh?" He thought for a while before continuing, "Maybe it won't be that bad after all."

* * *

><p>Gently, she knocked the door.<p>

"Come in!" said a voice.

The door opened and the girl walked in. The principal, who was looking at some documents, slowly looked up and put down her pen. She then smiled and clasped her hands on the table.

"Hello, princess. How may I help you?" Cecile greeted.

Lelouch frowned, "Madam, please refrain yourself from calling me that way in front of everyone, and now too."

Cecile laughed, "Alright, alright. What's it that you need? For you to come all the way just to meet me is very unusual."

"I have a request," said Lelouch.

"Oh? What's it then?" asked Cecile.

"During the day of our final exam…"

"Who's that 'our'?" Cecile cut in and smiled.

"You know who I'm talking about," said Lelouch while blushing, though it was not obvious.

Cecile laughed again, "Ok. No more jokes. What about that?"

"I want to take my exam separately."

"I see. Where do you intend to take it then?"

"If it's possible, can you be my examiner?"

Cecile's eyes went wide, though just a bit. "Why would you want to take it secretly? Everyone's going to find out anyways."

"I don't need thousands of bees staring through the window while I'm taking my papers with him. I would prefer a quiet surrounding then that."

Again, Cecile laughed. It had always amazed her, the way Lelouch described things, even humans.

"Ok, sure. I'll lock you with me, since no student dares to come up here, except you."

"Thank you," said Lelouch. But, he was not finish yet, "And also, no one should know who the princess is nor where she's taking her exam, not even a hint should be given out."

"Even your friends?"

Lelouch thought for a while. She never liked to lie to her friends, and even though she knew she can trust them, she still did not want to take the chance.

"Yes, even my friends. I'll tell them once my exam is done."

Cecile nodded, "Fine by me. I'll think of some story for the teachers too. So, don't worry."

"Thank you. I hope I can really count on you," said Lelouch.

"Yes, you can. I'm the only one who knows your biggest secret too, and till now, anything leaked out?" Cecile asked and she shook her head. Lelouch smiled and was about to leave.

"Lelouch…" Cecile called out. Lelouch turned and looked at her. "I…I'm not very sure if I should congratulate you."

Lelouch only smiled, albeit sadly, and left.

The door was shut and Cecile was left alone in her office. She knew the whole story about Lelouch ever since the day he applied to enter that school. But, knowing that he was male was not that surprising yet, it was the news that he would be marrying the prince shocked her even more. Cecile just could not imagine how Lelouch's life would be, and she could only hope for the best.

* * *

><p>That night, Suzaku was trying his best to study in his study room. He was quite annoyed as his two bodyguards were whispering nonstop. Unable to bear it any longer, he finally looked up and called them in.<p>

"Yes, prince?" Gino said as he walked near him.

"What's the point of whispering when I can still even hear it?" Suzaku questioned, almost at his limit of patience.

"We apologize, your highness," Jeremiah apologized and bowed while Gino just continued to talk.

"You know, prince. Even if you didn't start studying right now, you can still score better with just a week of studying before exam. Didn't you always do that?"

Suzaku suddenly blushed, "Well, I…err…was bored and decided to start studying now." He smiled. He was quite sure that they would fall for it and decided to leave it at that.

Surprisingly, Gino laughed, "Oh, my prince! Surely you think it's because of that?"

Suzaku blushed even more and frowned, "W-What makes you think it isn't?"

"Wouldn't it be better if you just say 'Lelouch wished me luck in my exam, that's why I decided to study harder'?" Gino said while mimicking Suzaku's voice. Suzaku was speechless.

"Gino, you're not supposed to tease his highness," Jeremiah scolded, though he did not totally deny Gino's statement.

"OK, OK. Whatever the reason is, prince, I wish you luck too in your coming exam. So, study hard, yeah? Hopefully your Lelouch would be able to see how good you are," said Gino as he smirked.

"He's not mine, Gino. He belongs to his parents. Leave, and quit whispering so I can concentrate," Suzaku commanded and continued looking at his book.

"Yes, your highness," said Jeremiah followed by Gino, who smiled all the way till they were outside of the room, and shut the door.

Suzaku looked up to make sure that they were both gone and the door was securely closed. Then, he walked towards the mirror hanging on the wall and looked into it. He saw his face still had some pinkish color lingering on his cheek. He sighed and walked back to his seat.

Silently, he said, "No wonder I suddenly felt warm. The both of them must be laughing outside." Then, he looked at the door again before returning back to his study.

* * *

><p>It was the final exam week for Suzaku. He was asked to take his exam in the teachers' meeting room so that no students would be able to disturb him. He was happily walking his way to the meeting room, though with thousands of girls cheering for him in his exam, he could only hear his thoughts, which he would finally be able to meet his target.<p>

With a big smile on his face, he opened the door. Looking around, the one person he was hoping for was not there, but only his science teacher, Mr. Lloyd was grinning and sitting at one end of the table, waiting for his job as an examiner to begin. Suzaku's expression dropped.

"Why so serious, boy?" asked Lloyd as he imitated Joker from "The Dark Knight" movie he had watched last night.

"Nothing, sir," Suzaku said, ignoring the evil grin as he walked towards one of the chair and took a sit.

Apparently, Lloyd was addicted to that grin and decided to use it whole day to send some creepiness to everyone, if possible. Thus, with that grin of his, he went to Suzaku and gave him his papers.

"Here's your Mathematics paper. You can start now, but before that…" Lloyd used his hand and pulled his cheek horizontally. "Let's put a small on that face, shall we?"

Suzaku was shocked of the sudden force and could not stop staring at his teacher. Lloyd was still grinning as he walked back to his seat at the other end of the table. He saw Suzaku's expression and evilly laughed in his heart before urging Suzaku to start with his exam.

During the exam, Suzaku really concentrated on his work, like how he used to be all the time. But, this time, he had his mind on Lelouch, which actually gave him more confidence in doing his exam. Still, he would sometimes wonder where his future wife is, if she was not with him in that room. Well, he decided he would find out within that day itself, and that was to ask the principal directly.

Lelouch, on the other hand, was taking his final papers in the tearoom inside the principal's office. The principal's office was comfortable and quiet, just nice for him to concentrate and do properly in his exam. He was not worried about his best friends going around the school finding him, as he had promised them that he would tell them the truth after that week. However, he could not help wondering if the prince would be surprised that his future princess was not there with him. Even so, he was eager to see Suzaku's expression when they finally meet during their wedding day. Hopefully that day would be a good one.

* * *

><p>Suzaku had quickly run to the principal's office straight after he had finished his first paper. With two loud knocks on the door, he was invited in.<p>

"Hello, your highness. Have a sit. Why are you running anyways?" Cecile asked and got up to pour him a cup of water.

"Thank you," said Suzaku as he quickly drank in some water. Then, he continued, "I have a question to ask and please answer honestly." He said as he looked straight into her eyes.

"Sure. What is it?" asked Cecile, though she had a feeling of what he might ask.

"Where's the princess taking her final exam?"

Cecile was very proud of herself; she had guessed correctly what the prince would definitely ask. So, she answered frankly, "I'm sorry. I don't have the right to tell you."

Suzaku was in utter shock.

"Why?"

"It was a request by her that nobody should learn who the princess is nor where is she taking her papers."

"Even me?"

"Yes, even you and all her friends too," Cecile replied and went back to her place to sit.

"Can't you at least give me a hint?"

"No, not even a single hint was I allowed to give anyone."

Suzaku slumped in his chair and sighed heavily.

"Why would she do that?" he asked.

"No idea but I think it's best to be this way," Cecile answered.

Suzaku looked up, "You think so?"

Cecile nodded and said, "Think about her after your finals. Maybe that was one of the reason she doesn't want to take her papers with you."

Suzaku was silent. Cecile was right. Maybe the princess really did think that way, that she would want the prince to have the best result in his final, so that he would be able to face the world better. But, what is the world to him if he could not even know who he was going to marry to? He sighed as he got up from the chair and headed out of the office.

"Good luck, prince!" Cecile called out as Suzaku waved his hand and shut the door.

Cecile smiled and said to herself, "Don't worry, she'll be the best partner you'll ever want in life, just don't push yourselves too hard and everything will be fine."

* * *

><p><em>So, have you gotten the answer? Congratulations to you who got the right answer, but for those who didn't, better luck next time. I'll try to start a question before each chapter from now onwards. So, be prepared. ^^<em>

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter and also the question…_

_Will the wedding be held in this chapter? Try guessing it before you read it. Good luck!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or its characters, but the plot._

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

A week had gone and so was his last exam paper. Step by step, he walked to the student council's room, where his best friends would be. Lelouch had asked them to wait for him in the student council's room where he would be telling them the secret that he had been hiding from them. It would be his last time to tell them or he would never have the chance anymore. He wanted to part in an honest way and even though they would hate him, he would not mind at all.

Now, he was at the door. Taking in a deep breath, he pushed the door opened and went in.

Lelouch had told them everything, since the day he was born till the day where he would be marrying the prince. To Milly, this news was not new. She had somehow guessed Lelouch's background ever since Lelouch asked for her help to join the school, except the fact that he would be marrying the prince soon. But as for Shirley and Nina, they were shocked. They could not believe how Lelouch had managed to hide his biggest secret from all of them and yet able to act naturally like other girls do. Lelouch was waiting for a blow, or anything similar to a punch or slap. Instead, he received hugs.

"It must have been hard on you, Lelouch. We're…so sorry we couldn't help," was what Shirley told him. Lelouch was more than just touched by her words. Both Nina and Milly too agreed to Shirley and they both joined the hug.

"Promise us that you will call for help whenever you're in a bad situation," said Milly.

"Yes, you're still our best friend and we'll definitely help you punch him whenever he tries to molest you or hurt you," Shirley continued. Nina nodded.

Tears of joy and sadness filled the room. Lelouch was too shock to say anything, as he had never imagined this would be happening. All he could do was to hug them back and assured them that he would definitely be connected to them wherever he would be.

"One more thing before you leave for the palace," Milly suddenly said as she pushed herself away from him. All of them stared at her. Then, she smiled as she wiped away her tears. "Nothing scary, I just want to see your true form."

Both Shirley and Nina had the same idea too. Lelouch chuckled, and nodded.

"Tomorrow evening at 7pm in the park, let's have a picnic, OK?" said Lelouch and all of them agreed.

"But first," said Milly and everyone stared at her again. She grinned, "Let's go shopping."

* * *

><p>In the palace, Suzaku was already busy with the wedding which would be held in another two days. The famous tailor was measuring him from head to toe. The chef was cooking millions of dishes for him to test. The butler, Jeremiah, had him to look through the list for all the things needed as decorations in the ballroom, list of VVIPs they should invite, a speech, and lastly, the suitable rings for the bride and himself.<p>

"Can't you decide everything? I'm not in a mood!" Suzaku complained.

"Your highness, this is your wedding and it's an order from the King to have you decide everything," Jeremiah replied.

"Argh! Nuts! This is nuts! I'm going NUTS!" Suzaku screamed. "And I don't even know who the hell my bride is! How am I supposed to choose a suitable ring for her? I don't even know her finger size! What if it's too small? What if it's too large? What if the diamond isn't big enough? What if she's very picky on everything? How am I supposed to live with a wife like that?"

"There's no need to worry about that, your highness. The measurement of the future princess' finger was already done when they had gone to her place," Jeremiah answered.

Suzaku only stared at him, frustrated, before shouting, "I'm going crazy!"

"A cup of tea, prince?" came Gino's voice as he set the tray of tea for Suzaku and passed him a cup.

"Thanks," Suzaku said as he gulped in the tea immediately, not caring whether it was too cold or too hot. Gino only shook his head as he sat on the sofa and drank his cup of tea. Jeremiah was staring lasers at him, where Gino just ignored. It is always rude for a servant to be drinking tea with the prince.

After sipping the tea, Gino told Suzaku, "Take a break, prince, because as soon as the Queen arrives, you know you won't get the chance."

Suzaku sighed heavily and knocked his head on the wooden part of the sofa behind him. Suddenly, he jumped up and started with all the work again.

Both Jeremiah and Gino stared as he went. Shaking his head, Gino said, "A mother's wrath is scary…" and Jeremiah nodded.

* * *

><p>The three of them, Milly, Shirley and Nina, were all busy preparing for the picnic in the park. They had decided to do it the more common way, where no rich men would ever do. They lay the picnic blanket, put out the plates of food they prepared, light up candles on the grass before went to their hiding place behind a big tree trunk.<p>

It was not long till Lelouch arrived with his parents beside him, smiling. From behind the tree trunk, they peaked at him, and they all fell in love immediately.

Lelouch, with his hair down, had come in the whole set of clothes they bought for him yesterday. A grey turtle neck long sleeves with a black vest to go with, a pair of black slim fit jeans and black leather shoes.

"He looks so awesome," Milly squealed softly.

"And cool," Shirley followed melodramatically.

"And handsome," Nina added with a smile.

The three of them had slight blushes and they sighed at the sight of a fine man walking towards the picnic site. Lelouch stopped straight after he saw the word "Happy Be-early Birthday!" dancing in the pool of flame. The three of them then came out and gave him a surprise.

"You…you guys…you actually, remember?" Lelouch replied them, almost at the verge of tears.

"Of course we do! We aren't your best buddies for nothing," said Milly as she went and hugged him. Shirley and Nina then followed. Lelouch was so happy and touched that he had totally no strength to reply them at all. Instead, he invited everyone to the picnic and celebrated his be-early birthday.

Lelouch's parents, though were frightened of what might happened that night, actually calmed down at the sight of his caring friends and were blessed that their son had good company. For now, there was no need to worry. The worries would come later.

"Cheers everyone, and a Happy Birthday to Lulu!" Milly shouted and everyone cheered.

* * *

><p>It was around 9pm when Lelouch and his family got home. Immediately, Lelouch went into his room and changed his clothes. He had worn on a beige long sleeves T, a pair of denim jeans, and a brand new pair of beige Kitten heels bought by Milly. He had never thought of wearing it as it was very expensive, but since he would be meeting some royal people soon, he had to, since that was the only one he had left. After searching his cupboard for a little while more, he took out a black leather clutch handbag, which was his last year's birthday present from Shirley. Then, from his little drawer under his study table, he took out a black box. Inside, it was a stainless steel case with blue ceramic bezel watch, where Nina had bought it for her. Everything he had from his friend, he finally wore them. At least with those, he would be able to feel them near all the time.<p>

Before he went out of the room, he tied up his hair. Looking into the mirror, he decided to let down his hair instead. After a few combs of his hair and slightly curled them at the end, he was all set to go. Still, he could not stop looking into the mirror and wonder, would this person be like this forever?

The small luggage was left in the trunk of the limousine. With the last goodbye hugs and kisses from the parents, Lelouch finally got into the car with a heavy heart. Even though he had tried not to cry in front of his parents, he started crying once the limo took off.

Around twenty minutes later, they had reached the royal five-star hotel. It was a hotel suited for VIPs only and any other people were banned from entering it without permission.

The door was opened as soon as the limo stopped. Awkwardly, Lelouch stepped out from it. At first sight, it was impressing. Such place had always been an impossible, but now, he could even get a palace for himself if he wanted it.

The gentleman, who opened the door for him, was not the chauffeur as he was taking his luggage for him. That gentleman had bowed 90 degrees and invited him all the way into the lobby. Once he stepped into the lobby, all the servants were there bowing to him too. Not knowing what to do, Lelouch bowed too. But, when he had looked back up, the servants were still bowing. Thus, Lelouch decided that he should just leave it at that and continue walking. At the very end of the line, there stood a woman with red spiky hair and another just right behind her, was a woman with green pony tail. They both, too, bowed at her. Soon, they looked back up again. As soon as she looked up, the other servants looked up as well, which surprised Lelouch and made him thought that she might be the head of the servants.

Still with her head slightly looking downwards, the red haired woman talked, "Good evening your highness. My name is Kallen and the other one behind me is C.C. It is our honour to be able to serve your highness as your lady-in-waiting and bodyguard from tonight onwards. So, please just order us for anything you need."

Lelouch nodded slightly and thanked her. Then, he averted his eyes and looked towards the woman with green hair, called C.C. Though she was looking down, Lelouch could see that she was slightly annoyed.

Kallen then continued, "Now, I shall show you to your room as the night is getting late. Please follow me, your highness."

Kallen was about to lead the way when Lelouch cut in, "W-wait, my luggage…"

"The servant will bring it for you. Please, this way," she said and started leading the way. Lelouch silently followed. C.C. then followed behind him.

As soon as they reached the room, Lelouch gaped. Instead of the words 'enormous room', he used 'luxurious suite' to describe the room he was given. There were three sofas around the coffee table in the living room and large glass windows where you can have the night city view; large bedroom with a king sized bed covered with gold bed sheets and comforter, the pillows were in gold too; the bathroom had a big Jacuzzi, shower and bath tub, and one side of the bathroom wall was covered with mirrors.

Then, Kallen said, "Please have a good rest for tonight. Tomorrow morning at 7am, we'll be preparing your highness for your wedding."

"Oh, sure. Thank you," Lelouch replied.

Kallen and C.C. both bowed, "If that's all, we'll retreat for the night. If there's anything, please call 001 for room services. We'll know if it's your highness calling for us."

"Thanks, but before you leave…"

"Yes, your highness?"

"Please just act normally when you're around me. I'm not used to such formality. Can you do that?" Lelouch asked.

Kallen was shocked for such an order, but still she agreed, "Yes, your highness. Good night."

"Good night," Lelouch replied. The door was shut and he was left alone in his room. Then, he went to the living room where his luggage was left and brought it into his bedroom. There, he opened it to check again the things he had brought. From the side of the luggage bag, he saw a letter sticking out of it. He opened it and read it.

"_Lelouch,_

_I've added in some extra stuffed bras for you. Make sure to wear and wash them every day in your own bathroom. I was told that the prince and you would not be sharing the same room and same bathroom, so don't worry. Take good care of yourself, okay? _

_Love you, Mum"_

With a smile he read the letter and folded it back before putting it back into his luggage. Since his luggage did not have much things, only some underwear, toothbrush, and two storybooks, it was quite empty and nothing much to check. Thus, he took out his only pajamas from the bag and changed it. Then, he prepared for bed.

It was difficult to fall asleep in a strange place but since he was tired after all the crying and cheering he had that night, he fell asleep gradually.

* * *

><p>The dress was pretty and simple with some white roses decorated down to the right side from left side of the waist; the white bridal shoes with gorgeous and overly sized flower at the toe just matched it all. The last touching was the white veil which was pinned onto his nicely curled hair. Looking into the mirror, he could not believe that he was actually going to get married, to a prince in fact.<p>

"You're very pretty, your highness," Kallen complimented while Lelouch only smiled lightly.

C.C. was adjusting a little bit more of Lelouch's wedding dress with the long 'tail'. She was getting impatient and cursed, "Why in the whole world must a dress have a tail? This is just annoying."

Kallen quickly turned around and scolded her, "Please mind your manners, C.C."

"No, it's okay. At least she's frank with things. I'm in agreement with her, actually," Lelouch cut in. He then looked at C.C. through the mirror and smiled.

C.C. smiled in reply, "Thank you, Princess Lulu."

Kallen scolded again, "It's Princess Lelouch, C.C.! I've told you to change it long ago!"

"I know, but I prefer to call Lulu. Sounds better," C.C. replied as she ignored Kallen's angry stare.

Lelouch chuckled. He suddenly preferred her to call his nickname as he felt close, since he did not have friends to call him that anymore.

"It's okay. I like that name anyway," Lelouch replied and C.C. smiled even wider.

Kallen was in a total disagreement but since the princess prefer that way, she had to go with it.

When everything's done, Lelouch was lead into the limousine. There were thousands of reporters and photographers taking photos at the main gate of the hotel as the limousine drove pass them. Then along the way, people were waving and watching by the side of the road as it was blocked by the policemen in order for the function to be carried out well.

Looking out of the car window, he tried hard to spot for his friends and family, though it was tough at first, but the constant waving of a big sign "Lulu" caught his attention and he smiled. He waved happily to them as they waved back to him. He was so happy, and sad too, that he cried again as soon as they were out of sight.

* * *

><p>In the ballroom, the royal family was busy welcoming all the visitors and being congratulated. Suzaku, however, could not stop peaking outside the entrance.<p>

"Your highness, please get to the stage now. Everyone's almost here and you're to wait for the princess at the stage," Jeremiah told Suzaku softly.

Suzaku was very impatient but he had no choice. It was the procedures for the wedding to go on smoothly.

"You have the ring with you, Jeremiah?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes, your highness," Jeremiah replied.

With a last peaked outside of the main entrance, Suzaku finally gave up and walked towards the stage. As he walked, Gino passed by and told him, "Don't worry, your highness. As soon as the princess' here, I'll inform you." Then, he slid pass everyone and out of sight.

Suzaku only starred as Gino disappeared into the crowd.

It was almost 9.00am when everyone had arrived. With a few more impatience questions for Jeremiah, he finally stood still as he saw Gino squeezing his way from the crowds and came behind him.

He whispered, "You're very lucky, your highness. She's the one that you've always dream of." As soon as he finished, he stepped back and stood beside Jeremiah. He grinned.

Suzaku could not believe what Gino had just said. His bride is actually the one he wants? Which means he had met this girl before? This means…

The music started as soon as the main entrance was opened. Kallen walked in front to lead the princess while C.C. was behind the princess, holding the dress' 'tail' as the princess walked in front.

The crowd applauded as the princess walk through. The music was loud but all Suzaku could hear was his heart beat. From far, he tried to look through the veil to see his bride's face but she had her face looking down and it was difficult for Suzaku to see properly.

As soon as the bride reached the stage, Kallen stopped beside and bowed, leaving the princess walking up the steps herself and stopped beside the prince. Suzaku still tried to look at her face but it was useless. The princess just would not look up.

The priest then started to talk. The wedding ceremony went on with both the prince and princess agreeing to marry each other. Then, finally, it was the moment that Suzaku kept waiting for.

"You shall now exchange the ring," the priest said. Suzaku took the ring from Jeremiah, while the princess took it from Kallen. Then, both Suzaku and the princess helped each other wore the wedding ring. Still, the princess refused to look up and Suzaku was almost going nuts as his limits were almost over.

"Now, you may kiss the bride," the priest then said.

Excited. Suzaku was very excited. With slightly shaking hands, he slowly opened up the veil and looked at his bride.

Surprised. Suzaku was very surprised. The princess, his bride, his wife forever, was actually that girl he had been trying hard to be friends with. Suzaku's smile immediately widened. He felt relieved too.

"It's you," he said softly to the princess. Lelouch had totally no make ups on except for a lipstick which matches his natural blush. It was his first time seeing Lelouch blushed, and she looked pretty.

Slowly, Lelouch finally looked up. He did not say a word and just closed his eyes as soon as he saw Suzaku getting near him. Suzaku then leave a peck on his lips and they both stared at each other again.

The crowd applauded again but those did not matter as both the newlywed couple's wedding ceremony had finally ended. They were bonded together forever, be it through a promise or faith.

* * *

><p><em>The End! <em>

_Just kidding! From the next chapter onwards, it would mostly be about their lives in the palace. Since I'm not very sure what the royalties actually do in the palace, but I'll roughly try to illustrate out through my imaginations. __._

_By the way, the fashions that I've used on Lelouch were all found from the internet. I was trying hard to describe it so I decided to just search up for it. So, hopefully you could imagine well.  
><em>

_Finally, congratulations to those who guessed the answer right before reading the chapter!_

_Please stay tuned for the next chapter! ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi again readers! Here's the next chapter and please do enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass and its characters, and also the fashion used in this plot. Those were only for better reference and imaginations._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

It was in the morning when Lelouch woke up. With still some slight headache, he pushed himself up and sat on the bed. Slowly, he regained his vision and looked around.

"Ah…right. I was married to the prince yesterday," Lelouch thought. But, he still was not sure what had caused his headache. As he looked down to remove the blanket, he was surprised. Lelouch was still in his evening gown that he had worn for the ball last night.

Then, he heard ruffles. He turned towards it and was shocked. Suzaku was sleeping just beside him. Lelouch almost screamed. He looked back at his gown and felt relieved. At least his identity was still unknown.

With a little more effort, he tried to refresh about what happened last night.

* * *

><p><em>It was the ball for their wedding. Everyone dressed astonishingly, including the newlywed bride, Princess Lelouch. She had on a navy off shoulder evening gown and a pair of Pedro Garcia Navy Dior open toe high heels. Walking down the stairs, she was accompanied by her husband, Prince Suzaku, who had a matching colored suit, which was the Black Label navy evening suit specially tailored to fit him, and a matching tie to go with. <em>

_Suzaku had introduced most of the VIPs to Lelouch and also some invited ladies who were from the same high as them. Of course, they were jealous and did not care much about Lelouch. One tried to spill cocktail on him but was pulled back in time to avoid it. Suzaku has seriously good body reflex. Still, Suzaku smiled and ensured them that Lelouch was fine, and really did not know it was done purposely. _

_Lelouch, however, noticed it was on purpose but decided to ignore them. There was not any point in arguing, as it would only led to the disgrace of the royal family. He decided he could rely on Suzaku for that night and try to relax till the whole event ends._

_It was only an hour plus and the dance had just went one round. Lelouch was asked to dance for the first round but soon after it ended his head started to sway. He was having a slight headache. He knew it was not the effect of going round in circles, but the tiny amount of alcohol he had consumed, since he had never drank any alcohol before. With a giddy vision, he slowly headed towards the exit and hoped to disappear without anyone knowing._

_Suzaku who was grabbing a glass of red wine, wanted to pass Lelouch another but he could not find him. He quickly looked around and finally saw him walking slowly against the wall as support towards the exit. He knew something was not right and quickly went to him._

_As soon as he reached him, he brought him into his arms and held him securely. He asked, "You okay? You looked kind of pale."_

_Slowly, bringing up his strength, Lelouch replied, "Giddy…"_

"_The guest room, it's nearer," said Suzaku as he brought Lelouch out of the hall. He had called Jeremiah on his way out to take care of everything as he would be accompanying the princess._

_Once they reached the room, Lelouch lay down on the bed and refused to move at all, he did not even have the strength to take off his heels. Suzaku, on the other hand, immediately filled up a glass of water for Lelouch. He had set down the glass first before helping Lelouch up again and helped him with the water. Lelouch drank it slowly and gave it back to Suzaku after a few sips. He then lay back down with Suzaku's help. _

_Later, Suzaku took off his heels and let him lay straight on his back. He then wetted a face towel in the bathroom and wiped Lelouch's face in order to cool him down. Then, he left the towel aside and sat on the edge of the bed beside Lelouch._

* * *

><p>Well, that was more or less the things that he could remember. Maybe Suzaku was watching over him the whole night and decided to sleep because he was tired. At least nothing happened, and he is still whole as one.<p>

Lelouch wanted to get out of bed to the bathroom quietly, but it seemed that the alcohol had greatly affected him. He was still feeling some giddiness and he could not stand properly. Instead, he knocked onto the table beside the bed and he quickly held onto it for support.

The slight sound had woken up Suzaku. He tilted his head towards the sound and pushed himself up. He rubbed his eyes as he talked, "You okay?"

"F-fine…" Lelouch stammered as he tried to find back his stability. He stood back up slowly and supported himself against the wall. Lelouch almost fell again as he wanted to cross the room. Luckily, he had fallen into Suzaku's arms or he would be kissing the ground.

"You sure you're okay? You can't even stand straight," said Suzaku as he helped Lelouch stood up, but still not letting go of him.

"I'm okay, just…a little giddy…still…" Lelouch mumbled out as he blushed lightly. He had never wanted to be so close to him, he felt weird somehow.

"Let me help. The bathroom right?" Suzaku asked while Lelouch nodded. Then, he continued, "You know, if you can't drink you really shouldn't have."

"I've never tried it before, didn't know it tasted so terrible," Lelouch complained.

Suzaku chuckled, "Right, I should have warned you."

"Yeah, you should have," Lelouch replied.

"Can you go in yourself? Or do you need help still?" Suzaku asked as they stopped outside the bathroom.

"N-No! I can do it on my own," said Lelouch as he blushed even more at that and got into the bathroom before slamming the door shut.

Suzaku laughed and said, "Don't be shy. We're married anyways."

"Get lost!" Lelouch shouted back. Suzaku laughed.

* * *

><p>They both then went back to their mansion and changed their clothes immediately. It was their first day after marriage and they were supposed to be having breakfast with the elders. While they were walking to the main mansion, both Suzaku and Lelouch were silent. Lelouch was sort of nervous. Not only was the environment different, but the size of the palace ground was extremely enormous. He was trying to remember each and every building's design while asking Suzaku what was its purpose. Suzaku would explain slowly and carefully, making sure that Lelouch left out nothing. Once in a while, Suzaku would laugh when Lelouch was surprised of certain facts about the buildings. For example, the bricks for the gallery building were purposely imported from Egypt, so as to make it looked ancient. Well, it was an enjoyable walk none the less. At least Lelouch was able to open up to Suzaku rather than keeping quiet all day long.<p>

Finally, after a long walk, which seemed short as they were talking non-stop all the way, they finally reached the main mansion. Once entering it, Lelouch was again fascinated by the size of the mansion. It was twice more bigger than Suzaku's, which in his opinion, is big enough to fit a whole family.

"Good morning, Prince Suzaku, Princess Lelouch. The highnesses are waiting for you. Please follow me," said the old man with purple long hair. Suzaku nodded and they followed him.

Lelouch then whispered, "Who's this?"

Following Lelouch's action, he replied back, "The King's butler, also the head of all butlers, Bismarck."

"Oh…" was Lelouch's replied. Then, they were back to silence.

A few hallways down and they finally reached their designated place. The head butler Bismarck then knocked on the door before opening it. He bowed and allowed both of them to get in. Then, he shut the door again.

Once again, Lelouch was awestruck. The enormous dining room had an extremely long dining table. On top of the long table, there stood a large vase with different kinds of flowers. The chandeliers hanging above them were gold and sparkling. There was a portrait, too, behind the King. It was a portrait of the first King who had conquered the country.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku called and Lelouch quickly turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

"You're spacing out," Suzaku whispered and nodded towards the direction of the King and Queen. Lelouch caught what Suzaku was trying to imply and quickly turned back to them and made a curtsy.

"Good morning, your highness," Lelouch greeted. He was blushing from his own embarrassment.

Cornelia laughed, "Morning, Princess. Please be seated." Lelouch nodded and followed Suzaku towards their seats. While walking over, he noticed that the King had not been looking at them at all. His eyes were closed as if he were thinking deeply of something. Lelouch suddenly felt afraid. He did not know why but the King's expression gave him chills. Still, he tried to act as normal as possible.

Once they were properly seated, the servants brought out the breakfast for everyone. The King finally opened up his eyes and asked all of us to dine in. Everyone ate silently. Lelouch felt awkward but he dared not speak. He was afraid to be scolded about his table manners.

After having finished the meals, Lelouch thought it would be time to leave. But, that was not so. Since they did not talk during the meal, it was time to start a topic, and that topic was targeted on Lelouch.

Cornelia was the one to start with a light topic, "Princess Lelouch, what do you think about the palace?"

Still nervous, Lelouch answered with a smile as wide as he could go, "It's very nice."

"Good to know! I'm sure you'll get use to the life here very easily," Cornelia replied with a wide smile too.

"Thank you, your highness," said Lelouch and he was back to silence. He had seriously no idea how to go on in that awkward situation.

However, the Queen seemed to have lots to talk about. She then continued on and on about the palace life that Lelouch would be going through and some of her stories when she first entered. Both Lelouch and Suzaku listened with a smile on their faces despite the serious atmosphere around them. Suzaku even joined the conversation where he sees fit. The King, however, only listened with a neutral expression and said nothing.

When the conversation was finally over, Suzaku and Lelouch both bid them farewell and left the main mansion. Lelouch sighed in relief as soon as he was out of it. Suzaku could not help but to laugh.

"I can see you're pretty tensed up inside there just now. Sorry that I could not help much about it."

"Of course you couldn't, you were stressed up yourself," Lelouch bit back.

Suzaku was embarrassed, "So you've realized that too. I've been like this since young. The King had been strict on me all the time and I couldn't bring myself to relax."

"I see. He does look scary though, the main reason why I was so tense. Anyway, I'm just glad the queen talked and tried to cheer up the atmosphere back there," Lelouch replied.

"She's nice. My best family member I've could ever have," Suzaku said with a smile.

"I can see that too."

Then, they were both back to silence as they walked back to their mansion. Lelouch was looking around again while memorizing the route. Suddenly, he felt warm on his palm. He then realized that Suzaku had held his hand. He was blushing, but he did not move it and looked away from Suzaku. He knew he was not suppose to be that close, but he wanted to have this feeling of being cared for once in a while.

"Hey," Suzaku suddenly spoke which made Lelouch jumped.

"What? Don't 'hey' at me all of a sudden. You scared me," said Lelouch as he frowned.

Suzaku chuckled, "Sorry, but why do you space out so much? It started since the first time I met you."

"H-How do I know?" Lelouch stammered in reply. He really did not know the reason, but it just happened whenever Suzaku was with him.

Suzaku laughed, "Okay, okay. Want me to tour you the whole palace ground? Since we have nothing much to do right now."

This time, Lelouch stared at him with wide eyes, "You mean this area is only a part of it?" Suzaku nodded. Lelouch continued, "How big is this place?"

Suzaku laughed, "I can't explain. You'll have to experience it yourself, but I'm sure you're going to gape so wide till your jaw touch the ground."

Lelouch replied angrily, "I don't gape!"

"We'll see," Suzaku grinned. "Let's start from here shall we?"

Suzaku introduced each and every part of the palace ground as soon as they started. There were more ancient looking buildings and some were unused. A few gardens and ponds here and there where ever they went too. However, the palace ground was very quiet and peaceful, even though it is huge and one might easily get lost with just one wrong turn.

"So, this is the Zen Garden, the biggest garden we have in fact. The pond is also filled with lots of different types of Koi fish," said Suzaku as they stopped and view the scene in front of them.

"Ah, I see," Lelouch replied. Looking at the pond at his feet, he knelt down to touch the water. The fish swam towards his hand and thought it was their food. He touched them lightly, feeling the slippery scales under his fingers.

"You like fishes?" Suzaku asked.

"Guess so. This is my first time seeing a Koi."

"Seriously?" Suzaku asked, disbelieve.

"Yeah, I never went to the pet shop before and I've only seen dark fishes in the drain outside my house," Lelouch replied.

"Oh, I see," was all Suzaku could say. He wanted to know why but he could not bring himself to ask. Looking on as Lelouch played with them, he joined in too. Suddenly, he laughed, "Hey, this feels good. No wonder you'd like it."

Lelouch looked up at him and thought he saw an angel. Suzaku's smile was very pretty and shining under the sunlight. Lelouch did not remember Suzaku could smile so angelic like before. Or, was it a hallucination? Lelouch shook his head lightly and looked back at the pond.

Suzaku then chuckled, "You know, I just realized that you actually have a cute side too. Playing with fishes like this, it's my first time seeing somebody does it."

"C-Cute?" Lelouch stared back at him immediately, not noticing that he accidentally put his finger into the fish mouth. It bit him, obviously.

"Ouch!"

He quickly pulled out his finger and saw tiny little holes in a semicircle shape on his index finger. Some blood started flowing out.

"You okay?" Suzaku said and quickly held Lelouch's hand to examine it. Lelouch blushed as he felt embarrass and wanted to pull his hand back.

"I'm fi-…" before Lelouch could reply, Suzaku put his finger into his mouth and licked at the injury.

Lelouch was totally flustered and shocked of Suzaku's behavior. In that bewilderment, Lelouch immediately took away his hand from Suzaku and stood up. Suzaku looked at him as he could not understand the situation.

"I…I'm fine," Lelouch blurted out and quickly ran away from him.

"Lelouch! Wait! You'll get lost!" he shouted but was ignored.

* * *

><p>With his mind full of doubts and confusions, Lelouch was officially lost. He blamed them, 'them' as in 'why did Suzaku licked his injury?', 'why did Suzaku seemed like an angel?', 'why did his heartbeats sped up?' and his ankles hurt like hell. Sadly, to be more like a lady, Lelouch had been wearing heels all the time. Running in heels, however, was his first time, and thus, it hurt. Stopping in front of the big building (what was that building already?); he sat at the steps and took off his heels. He massaged his ankles slowly, one after another and back to the same one again. Even with something to do, he still could not stop thinking about them. He asked himself, would it be possible that Suzaku was teasing him? Suzaku is a fun person, but teasing people this way did not seem like he would do it. Lelouch sighed, giving up on his thoughts.<p>

"Why would such a pretty princess sigh in front of my door steps?" There came a calm voice from behind. Lelouch was shocked. He turned immediately and found himself facing straight with the second prince, Prince Rolo.

"Your highness!" Lelouch exclaimed and was about to stand up, but was gestured to just stay. Then only did Lelouch realize that this building was the second prince's mansion. He had seen him before in one of his schoolmate's photo album, but he did not remember seeing him during the ball last night. Or did Suzaku miss him out?

Rolo descended down the steps and sat beside him. He asked, "What was it that brought you here? Could it be that you're lost?"

Rolo asked straight to the point, which sort of made Lelouch embarrassed. Anyhow, he nodded and replied in a rush, "Yes, your highness. I'm sorry to bother you, I'll be leaving soon."

Unexpectedly, Rolo laughed and Lelouch thought that he looked like Suzaku. He said, "A princess' visit is never a bother. Besides, there's no rush to leave, princess, since you're lost and your ankles' are hurt, am I right?" Lelouch was embarrassed by his words again.

"Y-yes, apparently that's the case," Lelouch replied.

"Let me see," said Rolo as he knelt in front of him and started helping him with his ankles.

"I-it's okay, your highness. There's no need for you to…"

"This will hurt a while," Rolo cut in and Lelouch yelped as he was surprised by the sudden pain. Rolo then repeated the same thing with the next ankle, and Lelouch yelped again.

Rolo then smiled, "This should do it. You can walk better now."

Lelouch was impressed with his skills, but even so, he did not forget his manners, "Thank you, your highness."

Rolo, still with his smile on, he replied, "It's always an honor to help the princess."

Lelouch replied him with a smile. Rolo was not such a scary person after all, Lelouch thought. He did not remember Rolo being scary person though; maybe it was his sudden appearance that shocked him.

"By the way, Rolo would be good enough, princess. You and I are of the same status right now," Rolo added.

"O-okay. Call me Lelouch then, I'm still not used with the word 'princess'," Lelouch replied and he suddenly felt shy towards Rolo's kind attitude.

Rolo laughed, "Sure, Lelouch. I hope we can be close friends from now on."

"Okay," Lelouch replied with a smile, and some slight blushes.

"Lelouch!"

It was Suzaku. He had finally found them.

"Ah, Prince Suzaku is here," said Rolo as he stood up and looked towards the direction where the voice came from. "Suzaku!" He called and waved.

Suzaku stopped his heels as he heard his name being called. Then only he noticed that Rolo was waving towards him and Lelouch was sitting behind him on the steps. He quickly went towards them.

Lelouch was sort of panic as the image of Suzaku licking his injury came up. He was thinking of avoiding him but with Rolo blocking his escape route, it was difficult for him to go anywhere.

"What happen?" Suzaku asked as soon as he reached them.

Rolo answered him, "Lelouch hurt her ankles. So I had her sat down and took off her heels."

"You hurt your ankles?" Suzaku asked as he examined her legs.

"Y-yes, but Prince Rolo had helped me with them. I'm fine now," said Lelouch with still some slight blushing on his cheeks.

"I see," Suzaku replied. Then, he stood up and held out his right hand. "Thanks for helping her."

Rolo smiled and shook his hand, "No worries. I only did what I can."

The both of them then looked at each other. For a moment, Lelouch thought the both of them were awkward. Then, he was surprised. Both Suzaku and Rolo had started laughing and hugging each other, as if they had never seen each other for a long time. Well, soon he learnt what he thought was true.

"How long has it been, Rolo? Look at you! You've grown taller and stronger. When did you came back anyway?" Lelouch asked, excited.

Rolo chuckled and replied, "It was only last year, brother. And also, I'm no taller than you; still a head shorter and I don't have any six-packs like you do. I just came back, was about to go meet Dad and Mum."

Suzaku frowned, "Dad and Mum? Seriously Rolo, if you let the King hear this you'll be punished."

Rolo then sighed, "Still as strict as ever." Then, he smiled again, "By the way, congratulations! You're finally into adulthood."

Suzaku laughed as he punched lightly onto Rolo's shoulder. He said, "Cut it, will you? I'm just a year older than you are."

"And your punch still hurts," said Rolo as he touched the area where Suzaku landed a punch on.

"Right, sorry," Suzaku replied.

It seemed to Lelouch that the both of them had forgotten his existence. Even so, he loved to see the two brothers fooling around. It reminded him of his friends where they, too, used to fool around all the time. He missed them all of a sudden.

The atmosphere fell silent and Lelouch looked up to see that Rolo was whispering to his brother. Suzaku's eyes widened and looked at Lelouch, which kind of scared him. Did Rolo know something about his secret? He prayed that it would not be his true identity.

As soon as Rolo stopped whispering, his face had a smile on. Suzaku, however, had a complex look, which made Lelouch worry.

Rolo spotted Suzaku's and Lelouch's faces immediately and started laughing.

"Why are both of you looking so worried? The sky isn't going to fall, you know."

Lelouch blushed and apologized. Suzaku, though, suddenly spoke, "Well, I – err…worried it might rain. So, we'll be heading back to our place first. Come to my place for dinner tonight since Dad and Mum would be attending a friend's daughter's birthday party."

"Sure. I'll be heading to the main mansion, then."

"Don't forget to prepare yourself properly before coming," said Suzaku.

Rolo chuckled, "No problem."

Lelouch did not understand why Rolo had to prepare himself before going. What were they planning? Are they going to strip him? No way would he let them do it! He would rather die or hide than letting them strip him.

During his wildest thoughts, he was suddenly lifted up from the steps. Lelouch was surprised, but he managed not to yelp.

"Mind handing me her shoes?" Suzaku asked as he had Lelouch in his arms. Rolo then passed him Lelouch's shoes.

"Be careful, and don't worry, everything will be fine," Rolo replied, which made Lelouch felt suspicious again. What was it they were planning? He really needed to find out before he was exploited by them.

"I will. See you later," said Suzaku and they both were out of sight.

After looking at them going around another corner, Rolo finally went towards his own route.

* * *

><p>Lelouch was having his three hour class with Kallen and CC. According to the rules, every princess had to be taught the full history about the royalties before they became queen. Kallen was teaching Lelouch very enthusiastically; CC, however, only sat by the window and read one of the history books while biting onto some gummy pizza candy. Even though there were no examinations for Lelouch, he knew he should learn them properly, but his mind just did not want to obey him. He was still thinking about what happened earlier. He had totally no idea on how to get the secret out of Suzaku. Besides, he was worried that his secret identity would be disclosed. Thus, he could not concentrate at all.<p>

Kallen, on the other hand, had realized that Lelouch did not pay attention soon after they started. Putting down her pen, she decided that Lelouch should spill out what was on his mind rather than letting it interfered with their studies.

"Princess Lelouch, I find that you're not paying attention at all. If there's anything bothering you, please don't be afraid to let us know. We'll certainly help you out."

Only then did CC turn to look at them. She, too, was curious on what was going on.

Lelouch wondered for a moment. He knew he needed help, but would they be able to do so? What if they found out about his secret and decided to keep it to themselves? What if the secret was really about his identity and they decided to report to the royal highnesses? He would be officially dead if that was the case. But, not knowing what to do and totally helpless was also a problem too. Finally, after given much thought, he decided he should try to ask for their help.

"Well, there is something that bothers me, but would I be able to trust you?" Lelouch asked Kallen.

Kallen was taken aback. Though she had known about Lelouch's background, that the princess was very poor and her rich life had been a fake one, she had vowed to never reveal anyone of them. Even though CC had vowed too, but Kallen had decided to keep an eye on her as CC had always been the mischievous type. Still, Kallen was sad that the princess thought that she was not reliable. She felt stress, too, as the royalties did not reveal to the princess that she had always been the loyal one. So, she had to prove it to her.

"I've made a vow to the royalties, your highness, but I'll still make a vow to you," said Kallen as she raised her right hand and started to make a vow, "I vow that I am trustworthy and every secret, be it big or small, which belongs to the princess would be kept tightly in me. If I ever spill them out to any other person excluding your highness, I would be struck by the lightning God and die instantly," Kallen had said them with full pride and did believe that the princess would finally be able to relax and trust her.

"Erm…thank you, but there's no need for that," said Lelouch and Kallen mentally slumped. Did the princess just reject her vow? Kallen could hardly believe it. Lelouch continued, "What you had vowed would be written down on this paper – he pointed towards the blank paper in front of him – then I would like you and CC to put down your signatures before I put down mine. Is that okay with you?"

CC had heard her name and quickly got to them. She was excited since there was finally something interesting she could do, rather than just staying in their study room reading. She did not mind putting down her signature at all, and was only hoping to get out of their study room as soon as possible.

"I'll write down the vow," said CC. She took the paper from Lelouch, and the pen from Kallen, and started writing.

Kallen was relieved as her vow was not rejected, but was changed into a contract instead. She would gladly write her vow down, but CC just had to butt in when she just picked up her pen. Kallen glared at her for a while before reading everything that CC wrote down.

After the contract had been written properly, CC and Kallen put down their signatures before Lelouch's. Then Lelouch took it and folded it into half before putting it into her side pocket. He said, "I would be keeping this, just in case anyone of you betrays me."

"We'll never do such…"

"Whatever. What was it you want help with? I'm eager to know," CC cut in impatiently. Kallen was fuming up.

Lelouch smirked, which kind of shocked Kallen. It was the opposite for CC though; she loves Lelouch's true nature in front of them, and because of that, she knew she could be herself without being punished. Lelouch then said, "You think it would be something mischievous, do you?"

"Oh, come on! Spill it out quick," CC replied.

Lelouch chuckled, "Fine, this is the thing I need help with."

Lelouch explained the whole story that happened that morning. Kallen was listening with full attention, while CC had been grinning all the time. After listening to Lelouch, they had started planning. Kallen would always give the most basic steps while CC kept butting in and added more of her mischievous thoughts. While discussing, Kallen and CC would sometimes had some disagreement and started arguing while Lelouch would listen to their arguments and come out with a simple conclusion, which actually had both Kallen and CC's agreement. The three hours class had became a heated discussion, not on History, but some plan to dig out the little secret that Lelouch would die to know.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>

_Question: What do you think Kallen, CC and Lelouch had in mind?_

_The answer would be quite simple actually, but you can just try guessing it. Good luck and see you next time! ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello readers! A new chapter up again! I've been having too many ideas lately that I could not stop myself from typing it out immediately. But still, I would sometimes mix up the dates and times in the story. Any idea on how to remember them other than reading them again and again? Anyways, do enjoy this new chapter, while more suspense and drama awaits you. ^^_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Gino was rushing through the hallways in Suzaku's mansion. Why was he rushing? Kallen was about to find out, and hopefully she would be the first one to announce the secret to Lelouch. Kallen came out from her hiding spot and caught hold of Gino's arm.

"Gino…" she whispered, though she did not know why.

"What the…! God, Kallen! Don't do that. Why are you hiding and whispering anyways?" Gino asked while he tried to calm his breathing.

"Shh! Do you want to be caught for running in the hallways?" Kallen asked, though she knew it was idiotic of her to say that.

"And why would I be caught for that? I wasn't told not to run in the hallways, except when I was much smaller. I'm in a rush, Kallen," Gino replied impatiently.

"Shh! I don't want anybody to know that we're talking to each other! Now listen," Kallen whispered. "Why are you in a rush? Was it something to do with Prince Suzaku?"

Suddenly, Gino smirked, "You're afraid of rumors about us, are you? I admit we both look good together, but I don't think anyone would think that way. Oh! Maybe you wanna try to fool them. I don't mind joining in and piss Jeremiah off for a few days. Haha! That would be fun!"

Gino had just finished and Kallen gave him a smack at the back of his head. She shushed him again.

"Okay, okay," he whispered. "It was Suzaku's…"

"Prince Suzaku," Kallen emphasized.

Gino sighed as he continued, "Prince Suzaku's order for me to run an errand."

"But why in a rush? Is it very important? Has it got anything to do with the royal members by chance?" Kallen asked him a ton and was hoping he would answer all of them.

"Of course it's important! Who don't give a pres-…?" Gino stopped immediately, as if he had bit his tongue.

"Who don't give a what?" Kallen urged on, wishing he would reply her in full sentence.

"Erm…Kallen! I've just realized you look absolutely pretty today! I've got to go. See you!" Gino said and quickly went out of sight.

Kallen was surprised by the sudden change of topic and speed he had. She stomped and growled as she did not manage to dig out any information at all. With an angry face, she left that place immediately and went to report.

First attempt: Fail.

* * *

><p>The long green hair was still behind her back as she stood waiting behind the wall of the kitchen. CC had finally tracked down Jeremiah. Carefully and with full concentration, she listened to their conversations through the wall.<p>

"His highness, Prince Suzaku, wants it exactly this way," said Jeremiah as he pointed onto the paper he had brought. "And as for the menu, please follow this list."

"Only four dishes? But we've never had a feast with only such little amount!" CC assumed it was the chef talking.

"It won't be a great feast, just a small one for the princes and princess."

"I see. So, when will this little feast start?"

"At 7pm sharp in the Prince's garden."

"Roger! Anything else?"

"That is all. Please make sure everything is done perfectly."

"Will do, sir."

"Thank you. We'll be counting on you for the best food."

"Definitely!"

Then, CC heard footsteps coming nearer and she quickly evacuated the place. She grinned. At least she had an idea of what the prince might be up to. But, who would be the main character for the little feast? She was not sure. Anyhow, she quickly went back to the mansion in order to report such good news.

Second attempt: Partially success.

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath, Lelouch dared himself to go on with his mission. There must not be any slight mistakes or their every little effort would be ruined. Silently, he went to Suzaku's study room. He had looked around first before he peeked through the keyhole on the door. There he noticed that Suzaku was busy with something, but what was he doing? He was not sure. He wanted to see more but the keyhole was just too small for a great view. Standing back up, he adjusted his attires before he brought his hand up and knocked the door.<p>

Standing by the door, Lelouch could hear the sound of things dropping to the floor and some knockings here and there, and also Suzaku's whine in pain. Then only did he hear Suzaku asked, "Who is it?"

"I-It's me. Can I come in?" Lelouch asked as politely as possible and tried not to show much nervousness.

"L-Lelouch! Erm… Yes! Sure! Just…hold on a sec!" Suzaku called back from inside.

From the sounds he heard, it was as if Suzaku was keeping everything. Lelouch wanted to see what those things were and tried to open the door quickly, but to no avail. Suzaku had made sure the door was lock from the inside. Lelouch silently cursed. Still, he tried to sound concern and hopefully Suzaku would invite him in for help.

"Is everything okay? Do you need help?" Lelouch called.

There were no replies, instead the door was unlocked and swung open just enough to fit a person.

"Everything's fine, Lelouch," Suzaku replied with a smile.

"Really? But from what I heard it did not seem so," Lelouch replied while peering into the room. The table was in a mess but he could not see clearly what were on it as Suzaku quickly blocked his view and lead Lelouch out of the door way before closing the door behind them.

"Yes, Lelouch, everything's fine. I bet you're bored studying already, right? Let's go for a walk," said Suzaku as he held tightly onto Lelouch's hand and brought him away from the room.

Lelouch was reluctant to leave as he was still curious what was in the room. He tried his luck one last time, "But you said you'll invite me into your room,"

"Ah, right! Let's go visit the Koi fishes again, shall we? We'll go and get some fish food first before we head there, and make sure you don't let them bite your finger again," Suzaku answered, but it was of a different topic. Lelouch knew there was something going on in his room, but since Suzaku did not want to tell, he decided he could take this chance to question him and force the truth out of him.

Jeremiah had just come back to the second mansion after he had gone to the kitchen. He knocked the study room's door but there were no reply. Suspicious, he turned the door knob and went in. The room was in a total mess. He looked around, thinking of cleaning up the mess before Suzaku was back. Suddenly, he saw a yellow note stuck on top of the glass table. He read it and his eyes went big. Then he looked around the room again. He shook his head before bringing up his phone and called Gino to be back fast to help him out.

Suzaku was not only looking at the fishes as they swallowed all the fish food floating on the water, he would look back to the way they came from once in a while. He looked worried yet he still smiled whenever Lelouch started throwing the fish food again. Lelouch had noticed Suzaku's behavior from the side of his eye. He knew something was up and it must be important if Suzaku was so worried all the time. Lelouch threw all the fish food and clapped his hands in a way to dust away the dirt.

"Suzaku?" he called when Suzaku was not paying attention to the fishes. Suzaku did not reply.

"Suzaku," Lelouch called again and this time he turned around and put on a smile immediately.

"Yes? Oh! You've finish giving them already. I'll go get more for you," Suzaku said as he was about to leave when Lelouch held him back.

"It's not that. You looked worried all the time. Is it something to do with the work you left in your room? If it's so, you'd better head back and do it," Lelouch replied, hoping Suzaku would naturally invite him into the room.

"No! It's not about that. Those works aren't important. I've already left a note for Jeremiah to finish off for me, so don't worry about it," Suzaku replied, still with the smile on.

"You're the one with the worried look, Suzaku. If you think Jeremiah can't help much, I don't mind helping out. At least I had something to do rather than just loitering around all the time," Lelouch made an obvious hint, but it seemed Suzaku did not notice it.

"I-I'm not worried. You must be hallucinating. Maybe the sun's too bright here. Let's go and sit under that tree," Suzaku said as he leaded Lelouch towards said tree.

After sitting down, they were both back to silence: Suzaku worrying about something, while Lelouch thinking some strategies.

"Suzaku," Lelouch called.

"Yes?" Suzaku replied. Lelouch had wanted to try this from the beginning, just that he thought it was too straight forward and it might not work. But, he would never know if he did not try.

"You know, about what happen this morning?" Lelouch asked.

"Y-yes?" Lelouch noticed Suzaku stammered.

"Why…?" Lelouch could not bring himself to go on. It was not the question he wanted to ask.

"Why what?"

Lelouch's face had started to blush again. He took a breath before asking, "Why did you…lick my finger?"

Suzaku was stunned. Then, suddenly he chuckled. Suzaku had finally relaxed.

"That was a relief…" Suzaku blurted out.

"What?" Lelouch feigned innocence.

"Nothing!" Suzaku replied quickly before continuing. "Well, I heard people say that saliva can heal injuries, so I thought maybe I could try it. But, I never knew you'd actually run away. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh…I see," Lelouch replied and chuckled too. "Then, I running away must have scared you too. Sorry."

"It's okay. Now we're equal aren't we?" Suzaku replied with a smile.

"Yeah," Lelouch replied. He had not forgotten about his true intention though. "Then what about the secret conversation you and Rolo had back then?"

"Oh, that was about you…" Suzaku quickly closed his mouth with his palm. He had been fooled.

"Me? About what?" Lelouch continued asking. Now that Lelouch knew it was about him, Suzaku had better spill out the truth or Lelouch would not be able to have peace.

"Nothing important," Suzaku told him. "Anyway, we had to go back and change."

"Change?" Lelouch was dumbfounded this time. "Why? I wasn't told of any formal events this evening."

"It's a feast that we have to attend. I think Kallen and CC had forgotten to tell you," Suzaku said as he stood up while holding out a hand for Lelouch.

Lelouch automatically took hold of his hand while asking, "What is this feast about? Is there anything I should know and prepare first?"

They had started walking back to the mansion when Suzaku replied, "There's no need for you to explain on anything. I'll be the one talking."

"Oh… Anyone else joining us? Will Rolo be there too?"

"Yeah, he will."

"The King and Queen too?"

"Nope…"

Lelouch continued asking about the coming event while Suzaku continued to answer him. Suzaku had also leaded them away from the garden and used the front entrance instead, which was a bit further up. Lelouch had not noticed a thing since he was distracted by the oncoming event. Thus, he had also forgotten to ask about the little secret Rolo had told Suzaku.

Third attempt: Definitely about Lelouch, but still, fail.

* * *

><p>Gino was pacing in the hallways. He had already come back from the errand. Now, he was doing his second errand, to temporarily kidnap Kallen. It was not in the order at first, but soon after Kallen had asked him about it, he had gone to discuss with Jeremiah. Jeremiah had decided to have both Kallen and CC know the truth to help them cover things up. But then again, Kallen was not one who would betray on anybody. This made Gino worried. Even so, he had no choice. He was already here, waiting to ambush Kallen. While he was pacing from one place to the other, he heard footsteps.<p>

"Finally!" he whispered. Then, he hid behind the wall as he waited for his prey. The footsteps were getting nearer, and as the human just stood out in front of him, he quickly grabbed her and shut her mouth. Quickly, he pulled her further behind the wall. His prey was struggling, of course, but he was suffering too as his prey was strong. Gino was given an elbow punch into his stomach and he quickly let go of her and held onto his injury.

"Who the hell…Gino?" Kallen asked.

"Yes," Gino replied in an out-of-breath tone.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry! But, why did you do that for? You scared me!" Kallen answered.

"Sorry…but never knew you're so reflexive," Gino replied as he tried to stand up straight. "Anyway…"

"What?"

"You see, about what you asked me just now, I didn't finish it right?"

Kallen nodded and she thought that finally she'll get to give a perfect report to the princess.

"Well…" Gino continued. "Later this evening, the princes had thought of having a little surprise party for the princess."

"Why?" Kallen asked, totally shocked.

"According to Prince Rolo, the princess' birthday was yesterday, which was their wedding day. Yet, Prince Suzaku did not about it. So, Rolo and he decided to set up this little party for the princess."

"I see…but the King and Queen won't be around."

"That's great isn't it?" Gino replied but Kallen raised an eyebrow in question. He sighed and continued, "There's no need for them to cut in with the youth's fun. They have their own fun and we'll have ours, though we aren't really included."

"Ah…I see. Thank you," Kallen replied and decided to head to the princess' room, but Gino held her back. "Let go!"

"This is a secret! Don't tell the princess!" Gino warned her.

"Gino, you know I'll tell her. Besides, I've already made a contract with her. I can't go back on my own words," Kallen replied him, stern with her own stand.

"Don't tell her straight; just tell her that it's nothing to worry about. Don't you dare blow out our effort," Gino answered back, stern with his own stand too.

"But you know I can't do that!"

"You!" Gino took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down and to not kill that woman in front of her. He then said, "Kallen, please. This meant a lot for the prince. Please keep it a secret, okay?"

It was, really was, the first time ever did Gino pleaded her. It had never happen throughout their stay in the palace, but this was the absolute first time. It shocked Kallen, and out of the blue, she accepted his pleading.

"Thank you! I'll have to continue preparing for the party. I'm counting on you!" Gino replied and quickly went off.

To say that Kallen was not impressed by Gino's sudden request was totally wrong. In fact, it had slightly affected her, she felt shy. Brushing away the feelings she had immediately, she decided to head back to the princess' room.

* * *

><p>She had knocked the door twice before walking into it. Kallen was shocked as she saw CC was already there in the room with Lelouch, helping to choose out the best dress.<p>

"What happen?" Kallen asked, though it was meant for CC, Lelouch answered instead.

"The prince said there's an event tonight, and I believe the both of had forgotten to tell me earlier about it. Choose the dress and accessories for me; I'll head for a bath first. Just leave everything on the bed and leave the room before I'm done," Lelouch rushed his speech and quickly headed for the bathroom.

Kallen was once again shock and blur of everything that was happening. Even so, she went to pick out the accessories for Lelouch, while CC was still choosing and picking the best dress. When the sound of water splashing was heard, CC went near to Kallen and started to talk softly.

"Have you received an order from the prince?" CC asked. Kallen stopped immediately and turned to her.

"You received too?"

CC nodded and said, "Jeremiah had come to me and told me everything. I've decided to feign innocent and just tell her that there's a feast going on. So, what about you? Are you going to tell her?"

Kallen thought about it for a moment. She knew she hated to hide the truth from the princess, but it was of the order from Prince Suzaku himself, though indirectly. All of a sudden, she answered unknowingly, "The princess is bathing right now. I don't think I'll get any chance to tell her later anyways."

Well, that shocked both her and CC. CC smirked, "True, one way to convince you there's no chance of informing the princess instead of making a lie. Anyway, she's all about the event right now. I doubt anything you say she'll listen."

"Yeah," Kallen answered as she placed the accessories neatly on the table. "Let's wait outside."

CC had finally laid out the dress and shoes she had chosen and left after Kallen.

* * *

><p>Kallen and CC leaded Lelouch to the garden where the little feast would be held. But as for Lelouch, all he knew was that the feast would be grand and held in the ball. He knew nothing about the surprising feast he would be having.<p>

Kallen and CC stopped at the entrance of the garden. Lelouch was left standing alone in front of the curtain while CC and Kallen both took two steps back. Lelouch was about to turn and asked when suddenly the red curtain in front of him were railed open. In front of him was a large piece of picnic cloth on the grass, four dishes and a heart shape cake was placed on it. That was not all. When Lelouch took a step into the garden, candle lights around him was lighted up. Ribbons were tied on the candle stands and the garden was decorated just like that, simple. Then, just beside the picnic site were two gentlemen; one was holding a bouquet of roses, while the other had his hands behind him. Lelouch was lost of words.

Rolo, who was smiling had gone up to him first. He gave Lelouch the bouquet of roses and wished him, "Happy belated Birthday, Lelouch." Lelouch had yet had the chance to say anything when Suzaku, too, came up front and wished him, "Happy belated Birthday, Princess" before he held out the box he hid behind him and opened it up. It was the Designer Inspired Sterling Silver Two Heart Pendant Necklace with Lelouch's name engraved on it.

"S-Suzaku…this…" Lelouch wanted to say something again but he was totally out of words. Suzaku only chuckled as he helped him wore on the necklace. It was definitely beautiful, as it matched very well with the white sleeveless, knee length white dress with a black ribbon at his waist.

"I said I'll do the talking, didn't I?" said Suzaku. "This was a secret from you that Rolo and I had planned. It was a surprise belated birthday party for you, and I deeply apologised for not knowing your birthday at all."

"Correction," Rolo cut in. "I told him it was your birthday yesterday, but he, your beloved prince, had planned everything for tonight. I'm only in charge of getting you flowers." Suzaku slightly blushed and elbowed Rolo, who was laughing.

Finally, Lelouch was able to speak, "But…all this…you really didn't have to."

"No, everyone must have their birthday celebrated. Though it's one day late, it's still better than not having it at all," Suzaku explained.

"But you do like it, don't you, princess?" Rolo asked. Lelouch stared at Rolo first before looking back at Suzaku. Slowly, he nodded.

"It's…pretty…" was all Lelouch could say. He had reached his limit as he was too shy to say anything anymore.

Rolo smiled while Suzaku chuckled. They all then went to sit on the picnic cloth and enjoyed their dinner after blowing out the candles on the cake. Jeremiah, Gino, Kallen and CC were all invited to join the dinner too, though Jeremiah and Kallen insisted that the leftovers would be theirs, but CC and Gino did not care and just started dining in with the princes and princess.

Everyone was eating happily when Lelouch asked, "How did you know about my birthday, Rolo?"

It was a question where not only Lelouch wanted to know, Suzaku, Kallen, CC, Gino, as well as Jeremiah, were very curious about it. Gino and Jeremiah who had been searching for Lelouch's information did not even realise his birthday, but Rolo who just came back from a business trip knew.

Rolo saw the eyes around him and he chuckled, "You guys have scary eyes." and everyone laughed and relaxed. He then continued, "Let's just say that my childhood best friend was Lelouch's best friend."

Lelouch was surprised once again. Who would that person be? Milly? Shirley? Or Nina?

"Oh! You mean that girl you met in London when you were studying there?" Suzaku cut in. Lelouch looked at Suzaku and then back to Rolo again.

Rolo replied, "Yes. That girl named Shirley."

"Shirley?" Lelouch called out.

Rolo chuckled, "Yes, Lelouch. I know you'll be shocked, but it's true. When I was young, I followed my aunt to study in London. I had finished all my studies in London before coming back here, which was last year. Then I went back to London again for a business trip."

"Yeah," Suzaku cut in. "You're so much smarter than I am." He pouted.

"Oh come on, brother. You had to stay here because you were already been appointed as the crown prince back when you were born. Or else you'd had graduated earlier than me," Rolo explained but still smiling.

Suzaku smiled in reply, "I know, just joking around with you."

Both the brothers' conversation did not register into Lelouch's mind. After one wave, here comes another, and this time it was worse than the previous one.

"How did you guys know each other?" Lelouch cut in before the brothers started talking again.

Rolo replied casually, "Well, we were both in the same primary school. She was like a sister to me since I were there alone last time. Then a few years before I graduated, she had moved here because her father was working here. She was lonely when she first got here, so we talked often on the internet. She would tell me her part of the story, while I'll tell mine. That's when I got to know a girl named Lelouch. She told me a lot about you."

"A lot?"

"Yes, pretty much everything of her daily lives includes you," said Rolo and before Lelouch could reply, Suzaku cut in.

"Shirley, your childhood friend and Lelouch's best friend, yet I never noticed her," Suzaku sighed. "I should have paid more attention to my surroundings."

"Don't worry about it, brother. You had lots of disturbance too, weren't you? It's normal if you didn't notice one or two girls," Rolo laughed.

Suzaku laughed too, "You know me best."

Lelouch was drinking his cup of juice when the brothers were back to their conversation. He felt tired all of a sudden. He was worried that Shirley would tell him about his identity. Since Shirley had been good friends with Rolo, and Shirley was a person who trusts people easily, it would not be a surprise if she trusted Rolo and told him everything. Right now, Rolo might be acting cheerfully and fun in front of him, but when the time comes, he might just strike and make Lelouch's life miserable. What should he do? With just his strength would he be able to cover up all the truth?

"Lelouch?" Suzaku called and Lelouch finally answered.

"What's wrong? You've been spacing out again," Suzaku asked, concerned.

Lelouch wanted to have some time and quite place to think. He decided to just go back to his room and avoid them for now.

"I don't feel well. I think one of the dishes had some alcohol in it," Lelouch lied.

"Alcohol?" Suzaku looked at the food and stared at the cake. Then only did Suzaku realised that the cake recipe contained alcohol. Though it was only a teaspoon, but Lelouch had said that he could not stand alcohol even a drop. Then, he looked back onto Lelouch's plate and realised that Lelouch had eaten a spoon of the cake.

"It's the cake. I've forgotten to cancel out the alcohol content. I'm so sorry. I'll bring you back to your room," Suzaku said but was stopped by Lelouch.

"It's okay. Kallen and CC can bring me back. You and Rolo can enjoy the dinner," Lelouch replied and stood up slowly with Kallen's help. Lelouch did not know that the cake actually contained alcohol but since he did not taste alcohol, he was perfectly fine. He was just glad that Suzaku bought his lie and he was able to leave.

When Lelouch was out of sight, it was only Rolo, Suzaku, Jeremiah and Gino left. In order to break the awkward atmosphere, Suzaku started to ask, "Rolo, have you appointed a butler and bodyguard already?"

"I told them I don't need one. I'm used to being alone and do everything on my own. Besides, there are still the servants who will be cleaning the house. I don't need another two butlers with me," Rolo answered casually, but he was sort of worried about Lelouch. Maybe the talk about Shirley had shocked him.

"I see, but just in case, anytime you're going out of the palace, ask for the bodyguards to follow you, okay? It's for your own safety," Suzaku replied before he ate a piece of potato.

"I will," Rolo replied with a smile. "Anyway, thanks for dinner. There are still some documents I need to complete before I send them back to London again tomorrow."

"Oh! Okay then. I'll have the servants to clear up this place. You go ahead first," said Suzaku. Rolo stood up and waved him goodbye before he left towards his own mansion.

Suzaku then stood up, he said, "Jeremiah, Gino, you guys can finish them off or give them to the servants. Don't waste. Clear the decorations too. I'll go have a look on Lelouch."

Both Jeremiah and Gino nodded to Suzaku as he left. Gino, however, continued enjoying the alcoholic cake before Jeremiah started calling all the servants to clear things away.

* * *

><p>Suzaku was outside Lelouch's room when he saw both Kallen and CC was about to leave for their own room, which was further beside Lelouch's room. Kallen and CC both bowed as they saw Suzaku coming towards them.<p>

"How's Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

"The princess is fast asleep, your highness. She had drank some plain water and decided to go to bed," Kallen answered.

"Oh, I see. If she had gotten worse do inform me," said Suzaku. Kallen and CC nodded. Suzaku stared one last time on Lelouch's bedroom door before leaving. Kallen and CC left afterwards.

But the truth was, Lelouch was still awake, lying on the bed while staring out the window. He was thinking about what Rolo had said and decided to confront Rolo straight, even though it was dangerous and he might expose his own secret out.

* * *

><p><em>Are you wondering if Rolo really knew everything about Lelouch? Stay tuned for the next chapter…^^<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's chapter 8 and thanks for the wait!_

_By the way, I think I've forgotten to do this for a few chapters before this:_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or its characters, but I do own the plot._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Suzaku had gone for a new museum opening ceremony with the King straight after they had their breakfast. It was until lunch should they be back, thus Lelouch was left doing anything he wanted. However, he had a mission for himself instead of loitering around.

In the company of his two body guards, Kallen and CC, he was directed towards the second prince's mansion. Rolo's mansion had an obvious similarity with Suzaku's, which was the main entrance without doors. The doors were only attached to rooms, so once he stepped inside it was the huge living room. Walking around the hallways, he took in the new surrounding of the mansion. Rolo's mansion was quite different from Suzaku's as his had more glass windows of wall height rather than medium sized windows decorated with gold curtains. The mansion seemed spacious as there were lesser things (though only missing a few of this and that) than in Suzaku's. Walking around the hallways, one leading to the dining room, another to the bedroom, mini library, chatting room, mini cinema (even Suzaku had one), study room, pool room, and instead of a garden at the back, it was a swimming pool. Well, at least there were some differences.

Those were not important. When he had spotted Rolo working in his study room, Lelouch was wondering if he should really go in and ask. He had brought up his hand to knock, but stopped all of a sudden. He turned back to look at Kallen and CC, who actually followed her throughout her exploration in Rolo's mansion, and told them to just leave her alone. CC wanted to stay, but Kallen insist that the royalty's conversations must be kept private. So, she pulled away the unwilling CC.

Making sure they were totally out of sight, Lelouch knocked on the door nervously.

"Yes?" came Rolo's reply.

"Your hi-…I mean, Rolo. Are you busy? Can we talk?" Lelouch asked back.

A few seconds later, the door was opened and Rolo was standing behind it, inviting Lelouch into his study room.

"Have a seat. Would Oolong tea be good?" Rolo asked as he went to the counter and made a cup of tea.

"Anything would do," Lelouch replied as he shut the door behind him and went to sit on the sofa beside the book shelves.

"Here," Rolo placed the cup of tea on the table before he too sat opposite of Lelouch. "How are you feeling, by the way?"

Lelouch did not quite understand him. "What do you mean?"

"You weren't feeling well yesterday, because of the alcohol, wasn't it?"

"Oh! I'm feeling much better today. Thanks for your concern," Lelouch replied. He felt embarrassed as he was totally fine and that was a lie.

"Good to know. So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Lelouch was fiddling with his skirt. He was very nervous as this conversation might lead him towards his disaster. But he knew he must do it or he would be facing the worst.

"About…Shirley…"

"Ah! Shirley, right! We were talking about her yesterday when you suddenly had to leave," Rolo replied. "Where did we stop yesterday?"

"Erm…well, I just needed to confirm something," Lelouch replied anxiously.

"Oh, sure. What's it?"

"Erm…it's…em…private. So, can you…keep it as a secret?"

"It sounds very private to me," Rolo chuckled. "Don't worry. Your secrets are safe with me, whatever it is."

Lelouch relaxed a little. Still, he could not stop fidgeting. Taking in another deep breath, he asked, "How much did Shirley told you about me?"

"Hmm…she told me that you're a very nice person, kind and smart, very discipline…"

"Did she tell you about my background too?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh…" Rolo was silent. Lelouch was worried. Rolo's reaction was scary and Lelouch could hardly be able to stay still any longer.

After a few minutes, Rolo, who had been quiet and facing his lap, finally looked up. With a calm face, he said, "If I'm not wrong, this is a secret that has to be kept from everyone outside of the palace."

Lelouch waited. It was coming, he was very sure.

"You're from a poor family but only depend on yourselves to survive. Your parents rejected the fund mother wanted to give to them and insisted to work on their own. Well, that's not very bad. It's actually good and they're even living happily right now, without anyone's help. But, this…"

Rolo stopped as he examined Lelouch's features once again. Lelouch just looked into his eyes, waiting for the worse moment to occur.

Suddenly, Rolo smiled albeit sadly, "It's not your fault, Lelouch. They only want you to have a good life."

Lelouch's shoulders finally slumped. He figured Rolo knew that much. Even so, Rolo continued.

"And I think mother is at fault too. She should have checked properly instead of just looking at your face. But to tell you the truth, when I first saw you, I didn't know you were male at all."

Male. He is male. It was all his looks that made him different from his own nature.

Lelouch sighed, "Guess I better start preparing."

"Preparing? What for?" Rolo asked him in confusion. He had sat straight as he was alarmed.

"Well, I'll have to leave soon," Lelouch replied.

Suddenly, Rolo laughed. Bending towards Lelouch, he stared dearly to his eyes and said, "I've promised to keep it as a secret, didn't I?"

Lelouch eyes widened immediately at that. He was pardoned?

"But, why would you do that?" Lelouch asked, his turn to be confused.

Still smiling, Rolo answered, "Why must I harm you when you've done nothing bad at all? Lying to the whole world about your nature is one thing, but if you'd been living like this all the while, there's no reason to stop now."

"But…"

"Look, Lelouch. I'm not a heartless person to do that to you when I knew the whole reason why. The one who should be in fault is my mother, and part of it was your father's fault too, actually," Rolo replied.

"Yeah…I know. He should have just told her the truth, instead of having the thought that my life would be better this way," Lelouch laughed sadly. "He should have thought of the future if this secret was blown away."

"Hm…most probably you'd be send back home, that's all. The only worse case I've heard of is that you'd be send out of this country. Nothing worse than that, I assume," Rolo spoke out his thoughts as he sat leaning back onto the sofa again.

"Hopefully it's just that," Lelouch sighed.

"Don't worry, Lelouch. Everything will be fine. Your secret is safe with me and your three best friends too. From what Shirley told me, the three of you were the best of the best she has ever had since long ago. I'm glad that she actually made friends, and also glad that I could meet one of her best friends here," Rolo chuckled.

Lelouch could finally relax. He was smiling again, as he knew he would be safe for the meantime. He was worn out thinking of all kinds of possibilities that might fall on him last night. Thus, he took the cup of tea and drank a few sips to replenish is energy.

"Lelouch," Rolo called and Lelouch looked at him. "How were your days as a girl? It'll be a secret so don't worry."

Lelouch chuckled, "It interests you much?"

"Very," Rolo replied. They both laughed.

"Well, you might be shocked with everything I'm about to tell."

"No worries. My heart is strong."

The whole morning had been a great chat between Lelouch and Rolo. As for Lelouch, the chat was the start of his new courage in his new palace life. Even so, life was never easy, and they had yet to know what the future holds.

* * *

><p>The ceremony was fine. It was a finely prepared one for the royalty. Cutting the ribbons was just the start of it, but what came next was unimaginable. He had to smile all the way, be it the art was artistic or not. He had to endure the flashlights coming on and on too. It was normal, almost like his daily life style, but it was extremely tiring and all he could think of was to get back earlier and relax.<p>

He was finally back, but he was not impressed at all. Jeremiah had been nagging to him about future meetings with who and who, at where and where, around when and when. Gino stretched and listened to Jeremiah's talking too, though not really listening, he just wanted to see how long Suzaku could handle the situation. When finally Suzaku had stepped into his mansion, he snapped.

"Jeremiah!" Suzaku shouted and turned around. Jeremiah stopped immediately. Gino was holding back his laughter.

"Yes, your highness?" Jeremiah asked, though he very clearly knew what that shout meant.

Suzaku inhaled deeply and let go before he said, "Please don't use too much future tenses as I only want to know what we would be doing tomorrow and not next week. Thank you very much."

Disappointedly, though not shown externally, Jeremiah nodded and replied, "You're welcome, your highness."

Suzaku then turned around and walked towards his room, intending to have a slight nap before bath and dinner.

Gino, however, finally snickered as he walked along side Suzaku. He said, "You have a great facial expression back there, prince, with your eyebrows crumpled, eyeballs zoomed out, teeth showing out like a vampire which was about to go CHOMP! CHOMP!" He laughed, though he knew he had exaggerated too much, of course. There was no way can a vampire bite with the sounds of a crocodile. Suzaku was trying not to laugh as he knew Jeremiah would not be happy about it.

"Check mate."

Suzaku stopped when he heard that. It was obviously the voice of his wife. He turned to the left and saw Lelouch was happily winning the game of chess. Gino and Jeremiah followed suit.

"I told you to move that but you didn't want to listen!" CC complained to Kallen, who was in a great shock.

"I was on the right track, okay? I knew I would win or else I wouldn't have moved that," Kallen explained.

"Hey, don't get hyped up because of this. It's only a game. Let's play it again, shall we? This time is CC's turn," Lelouch chuckled as he quickly cut in to stop them for getting into a fight.

"Yeah, and I'm definitely winning," CC boasted.

Lelouch laughed, "We'll see about that."

Apparently, none of them noticed the return of the prince. They were more interested in beating the 10 years chess champion than the handsome young prince walking into them. Suzaku decided that he could take a nap later and hang out with them now instead. He was about to take one step in when he noticed that Lelouch had pushed back his hair behind his right ear. Suzaku was taken aback immediately. It was not the new style of hair Lelouch was having, but Lelouch's ear was empty, there were no earrings on at all. He had just realized that and Lelouch was the first girl he had known to not have earrings at all. Maybe fate was giving him a chance to choose a nice pair for her. Immediately, he turned back to Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah, when was the date for the opening ceremony of the Royal Jewelry store?"

Jeremiah flip opened his journal and looked through before replying, "That would be on Wednesday, your highness."

"Great! Make a note that I'll be bringing along the princess and please inform the King that he could rest for that day," Suzaku told him and turned back into the games room.

"Yes, your highness," Jeremiah replied while Gino whistled. They knew what the prince was having in mind.

Kallen and CC both stood up and bowed as they saw Suzaku coming in. Lelouch was surprised by the sudden movement and looked up.

"Oh, you're back," said Lelouch. "How was the ceremony? Everything went well?"

"Yup, and boring as usual," Suzaku replied as he sat on the chair where CC had sat before. "Mind if I join the game?"

"Oh, no problem, should we start over again?" Lelouch asked.

"Sure" was the reply. CC was angry but she did not show. She had planning on winning the game and she was almost there, but the prince just had to butt in at the wrong time.

"By the way, I would like you to join me for the Royal Jewelry store opening ceremony this Wednesday," said Suzaku as he moved his first pawn.

"Oh, okay. Do I need to prepare anything?" Lelouch asked and moved his pawn.

"Nothing, just dress up royally," Suzaku smiled in reply.

Lelouch laughed, "How royal is royally?"

Suzaku laughed in reply as he moved his second pawn.

On the right of Lelouch was Kallen and CC staring intently on the board. On the left was Jeremiah and Gino, staring uninterestedly on the board, but their brains were thinking hard.

* * *

><p>There were lots of people, but mostly reporters and photographers and some invited VIPs too. Flashing of camera lights were everywhere and sounds of applause were heard too as they cut the ribbon for the opening ceremony of the grand jewelry store. Lelouch did not know a thing about the quality of jewelry but with Suzaku beside him, he was able to learn a bit of this and that and luckily for him, his brain were fast in working out replies for all questions coming at him.<p>

It was not long when they were given a tea break. Suzaku had taken that chance to visit one of the counters showing earrings behind the glass cases. There were some customers there too and were excited when the prince and princess came.

With his left arm wrapped around Lelouch's waist, Suzaku asked excitedly, "Make your pick. Anyone will do. This will be a gift for you."

Lelouch was surprised. Suzaku was actually asking him to choose the most expensive accessories for himself. He was not afraid about having those piercing through his earlobes but just looking at them was making his heart heavy.

Softly, he asked Suzaku, "Can I have other types? These are too expensive for me."

Suzaku replied, "Don't worry about the price. Just choose the one you'd prefer." He then looked into the glass, and pointed one of the earrings with a large diamond. "This looks good. Do you want to try it?"

Lelouch looked at it and his eyes went wide. He was actually afraid of his ears growing long because of that. He shook his head lightly and looked into other glasses. Suzaku was trying to persuade Lelouch to get bigger ones but Lelouch rejected all of it while still searching for the ones he wanted. The section they were at did not have any small ones at all. Pushing away Suzaku's arm, Lelouch walked towards the opposite direction, where he saw there were small ones which might suit him.

Suzaku's gaze followed Lelouch before his legs were bringing him to where Lelouch was. Standing beside Lelouch, Suzaku looked into the glass. Those were not the type of earrings he thought Lelouch would like. Then, he asked, "You prefer smaller ones?"

Lelouch nodded in reply as he was concentrating on looking for the best one. Suzaku did not know Lelouch would choose the smaller ones, which were cheaper. He had always thought that girls, ladies, women alike would choose bigger ones if they had the money, since his classmates had always boasted about having big things. But, Lelouch was different as always. Suzaku could hardly guess what Lelouch had in mind at all.

There was a tug at his jacket and he turned towards Lelouch. Lelouch was pointing at a purple butterfly earring with a small diamond on each of its wing. It was cute and small, almost the size of the fingernail on the index finger. Then, Lelouch told him with a smile, "This one looks cute."

Suzaku was captivated by Lelouch's sincere smile. It was his first time seeing that smile from him. Lelouch had not really smiled like that before after he had come into his family. Most of the time, Lelouch was quiet and shy. But, Lelouch's smile had beaten all other girls' smile he had seen before. Why he would think that way was definitely unknown.

"Wow…" Lelouch exclaimed softly and Suzaku snapped out of his stare.

"What's it?" Suzaku asked.

"I didn't expect the price to be so high. It's only a small thing though," Lelouch replied.

Suzaku looked at the price tag. It was around 80,000 yen, which was actually cheap. Yet, if he looked at it according to Lelouch's view, Lelouch who were never rich to begin with, the earring would definitely be out of the list.

"It's okay. I can still get it for you," said Suzaku and he called for the salesgirl in charge.

"No, wait. I'll find another one," said Lelouch quickly.

"It's fine, Lelouch. This is the type of price you'll get here, so don't worry about it," Suzaku answered.

"How may I help you, your highness?" the salesgirl asked.

"The purple butterfly, please," said Suzaku.

Lelouch was in no position to talk anymore as soon as the salesgirl arrived. He knew money had never been a problem for Suzaku, but he was not one to just simply spend people's money on accessories like such, even if that person was his husband and a prince. Lelouch was not sure if he should feel happy receiving it, or maybe he should not had chose it at all. But being a princess was all about showing off your beauty and richness, was not it? Lelouch sighed silently and accepted the truth, though he still thinks that he would stay humble no matter what.

"Here it is your highness. You can try it on," said the salesgirl as she took out the earrings for Lelouch. Suzaku took it from the girl and put it on Lelouch's earlobe and looked at it.

Suzaku smiled and said, "You look great!" But the people around them were gasping and whispering. Lelouch could not help noticing the commotion going around them, but Suzaku was ignorant about it. Lelouch started to feel embarrass when he realized the whole commotion was about him. Quickly, he took down Suzaku's hand and had his hair hid his ear.

Suzaku noticed Lelouch's sudden action and asked, "What's wrong? You don't like it?"

"No…I mean, just get it and have them pierce it for me, quickly," Lelouch replied softly and refused to look up to anyone. He just stared onto the glass emptily.

Suzaku was worried about the sudden change of reaction Lelouch had. Even so, he had the salesgirl to have Lelouch's ears pierced. He decided he would ask him about it later.

Luckily for Lelouch, the salesgirl led them into a room behind the counters where they would help Lelouch with the piercing. Suzaku, however, was led by another salesgirl to the cashier where he made his payment. That was when he heard the women in her forties gossiping about the princess, saying that it was strange for a princess to not have their ears pierced before. They were even guessing if the princess was not from one of the noble families they knew, since they never heard of any noble family giving a grand party the night before the royal wedding.

Suzaku was taken aback. No wonder Lelouch was all flustered and wanted to disappear immediately. He should really go back to Lelouch and accompany him instead of leaving him alone. Suzaku decided to pay later after Lelouch was done. Then, the cashier suddenly told him, "Your highness, our CEO said it was a pleasure to have you to purchase our product and that it will be a gift for you and no payment is needed."

Suzaku wanted to rush back to Lelouch immediately. Thus, he quickly replied her, "Thanks and please send my gratitude to him." With that he quickly went back to where Lelouch had gone to.

When Suzaku had finally arrived, Lelouch was already done with the piercing and came out from the room. Lelouch was not looking up at him and that made him worry.

"Are you okay? Did anything bad happen?" Suzaku asked softly as he held onto Lelouch's hand. He did not want anybody to know that he realized what was going on in there.

Lelouch shook his head, a sign that everything was fine, but Suzaku would not be satisfied with just that. He took out his cell phone and called Jeremiah, who was somewhere in the building.

"Jeremiah, inform the CEO that we're leaving. Give him any excuse," Suzaku told him and hung up the phone. Lelouch's head perked up slightly at that but said nothing more.

Gino was waiting at the entrance. He quickly called upon the other police guards to help guard the prince and princess out of the building to their limousine. The crowd outside the building was bigger as more fans of the royal highnesses were gathered behind the yellow line. Gino had let both Lelouch and Suzaku in the back seats before he went to the driver seat and waited for Jeremiah to appear. As soon as Jeremiah got into the car, Gino quickly drove off.

At the back seat, Lelouch was looking out the window since the windows were tinted and no one could look inside. Suzaku, on the other hand, was looking between Lelouch and his side of the window. He was worried ever since Lelouch stopped talking to him when he came out from the room. He knew it must be the gossips that hurt Lelouch and yet he could do nothing about it. Looking back to Lelouch again, he knew he should say something. Staring him longer, Suzaku finally caught a sight of his ear. It was slightly red at his earlobe where the butterfly earring was.

"Does it hurt?" Suzaku asked Lelouch.

Lelouch jolted before he turned. Lelouch was in his own thoughts that he had forgotten there was another person with him in the vehicle. When he finally caught sight of Suzaku, he regretted and quickly looked down on his hands, which were clenching onto his dress.

"A bit," Lelouch answered.

That one glimpse Suzaku caught had shocked him. Lelouch's eyes were red, though dry. He knew Lelouch had endured some pain from the piercing. He never knew it was painful, since he had seen many girls done it. Maybe he should not have forced Lelouch to have the earrings if it was painful.

"Sorry. I didn't know it would be painful. I should have been there to accompany you," said Suzaku sympathetically.

"It's okay," Lelouch replied, still refusing to look at him.

"I'm…I'm sorry, too, about what happen in the store. You know, the gossips," Suzaku continued though he was not very sure if he should bring up that topic.

"Well, it's their lips. You can't do anything," Lelouch replied. Though it sounded normal, but Suzaku knew he was in pain, because he felt the pain too. Bringing up his hand, he held Lelouch's left hand and caressed it gently. Lelouch looked at it as Suzaku brought his hand near him.

"Anyway, you look pretty with the earrings. They fit you well," said Suzaku, hoping it would cheer Lelouch up a little.

Squeezing Suzaku's hand, Lelouch smiled lightly before answering, "Thank you for getting me one."

It was not a cheerful smile like the one before, but at least he tried. As for what happen today, Suzaku had sworn to think twice before doing anything in public. The action in the jewelry store was sort of reflexive and because of that he had hurt Lelouch's pride. He would seriously have to watch out from now on.

Trying to get out of the silent and awkward situation, Suzaku quickly thought of something to talk about.

"Hey, what are you planning to do when we got back?" Suzaku asked all of a sudden.

Lelouch shrugged, "A three hour class is waiting for me."

"Right," Suzaku sounded disappointed.

"You can join if you want to, but I think it would be kind of boring to you," Lelouch replied.

Suzaku smiled at the idea. He said, "I'll join then. I can even teach you about our history."

"I doubt you could even remember your own history, since you're only interested in those robotics stuffs," Lelouch shot back.

Well, that caught Suzaku off guard. Lelouch was still strong after all. Suzaku smirked, "Maybe. Why don't we give each other a quiz, then?"

Lelouch smiled wickedly, "Why not?"

They stared each other for a moment before looking away and laughed. At least everything was back to normal again.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>

_What's up for the next chapter? Hmm…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Here's the new chapter! _

_Oh! And this is a reply for MythGaiden's review:  
>Your questions are interesting, but I can only tell you that your answers will all be in the future chapters. It will be a surprise for all of you in fact. So, do wait for it, okay? ^^ <em>

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass and its characters but the plot._

Chapter 9

The morning breeze blew by; the sun was not too warm either. Tiny petals were blown away from its flowers; the fallen leaves, too, were blown away from its home. Lelouch was sitting on the bench, reading under the shade of an enormous tree, while allowing the breeze to play with his silky hair. His beige silky dress was following the flow of the breeze, his low heels sat underneath the bench while his bare feet lay on the soft and smooth carpet grass. From anywhere, anyone who passed by would definitely be attracted by that scene. Even the two bodyguards, who were just a few steps behind him, were mesmerized by the pretty settings in front of them, though it was not shown on their faces.

"Ka-chak!"

Lelouch looked up as he heard the sound of a camera shutter. Looking towards his left, he caught another flash from the camera. Before he knew it, he was already in the camera held by the smiling prince, Rolo.

"A very nice position to have a nice photo, don't you think?" Rolo asked as he went to sit beside Lelouch.

Lelouch smiled, "I thought it was some paparazzi that snuck into the palace ground unnoticed, but that would not be true since the both of them did not move." Lelouch glanced behind him and noticed Kallen smiled and nodded, while CC looked on uninterested.

Rolo chuckled, "They've seen me a while ago when I was just taking random pictures here and there. It was till I've taken two photos of you did you turn around for the third one."

Lelouch replied while still smiling, "Sorry for not noticing you earlier. May I look at them?"

"Sure," Rolo replied as he handed over his camera. There were a few pictures of the garden, flowers and trees before it reached to the final three. One was in a far angle of Lelouch reading the book, unnoticed of the surrounding. Another was a zoom-in photo of Lelouch, still reading the book, unnoticed of Rolo. The last one was a photo of the top half of Lelouch and him looking into the camera unknowingly with his right hand holding back the hair that covered his face when the wind blew.

"Amazing! You're pretty skilled in this," Lelouch told him.

"Well, it would not work if it isn't the right person in it," Rolo smiled. "It interests you so much? Our history?" Rolo looked at the book in Lelouch's lap, now closed.

Lelouch followed Rolo's gaze before facing him again. He nodded, "Pretty interesting, and besides, I don't have much to do here."

"I see. Then, you should have joined Suzaku for today's event. It's something to do about arts and portraits I think."

"Yes, but…it's okay," Lelouch replied, looking down as he remembered the short embarrass moment he had yesterday.

Rolo noticed it immediately and tried to console him, "You shouldn't take into mind of what happen yesterday. It happens sometimes towards popular people like us."

Lelouch looked up at Rolo and said, "Did Suzaku told you about it?"

Rolo nodded, "It was quite late last night when he came to me. I think you were asleep already."

"I see," Lelouch replied, though it was not quite true that he was asleep. He did turn in early, but it did not mean he was asleep. He had been sleeping late every night after he had come into the palace. There was no curse, but only his nervousness. When will he be free from those? He would not know.

Rolo had silently given orders to Kallen and CC while Lelouch was not paying attention. Kallen nodded and walked away with CC till they were both out of sight. Then only he turned his attention back to Lelouch.

"I suggest that you go with him to the events often, so that you'll be able to get use to it soon. It's not good to hide in the palace all day as the rumors will get worse. You have to show them that you're strong and real, and prove them that their wrong."

Lelouch was listening, but instead of nodding as he agreed to Rolo, he sighed.

"I don't know, Rolo. I'm not that confident anymore. The more I stay here, the more I feel weak and useless. I…I just want to live a normal life. I want to leave this place. I want to be who I am, and not what I have to be."

"Lelouch…"

"I'm nervous all day long. I'm worried about the truth that might be revealed every day. I don't feel safe at all. And, I don't even know what I'm supposed to do with Suzaku anymore," Lelouch ended as he closed his eyes and faced down. He looked stressed but he held his tears in strongly. He would never show his weaker side to anyone in the palace, not even Rolo who knew him more than the others.

Rolo was quiet as he kept on looking at Lelouch. Rolo had a rather complex expression. He had been thinking for a moment before he gave a shocking reply.

"Don't worry..." he said and Lelouch looked up at him. "I'll find a way. If getting out of here is what you want, I'll find a way. All you have to do is trust me and give me some time, okay?"

Lelouch's eyes went wide opened. He could not believe what Rolo just said.

"But, how? I don't think there's any way to do that. What reasons are you going to tell them? How would you know if it would work?"

Rolo smiled as he held onto Lelouch's left hand. He said determinedly, "It will work. Trust me."

Lelouch was dumbstruck. Would it be true, that he would have the chance to escape the palace? Would it be true that he would be able to be himself again? Would his dream finally be achieved? Would it?

"Trust me, Lelouch. I'll make it work."

His words were real. There were no lies within them. He could believe him. Lelouch would finally be saved.

* * *

><p>Rolo had always wanted to meet Lelouch after the day Shirley had started talking about him. Back then he only knew Lelouch as a 'her' and had started to imagine her looks till Shirley sent him her class photo, where Lelouch was in too. That was when Rolo had been attracted to him. From the photo, he described him as simple, yet attractive. He had first thought that he was not interested in woman at all and he might be homosexual, but when he saw Lelouch, he finally had his hopes high as he had found the perfect one for him.<p>

Since then he had been jolting down each and every word Shirley said about him. To his surprise, Lelouch's life was very simple. Lelouch had never spent his money like most girls do. He had never asked for anything special for his birthday and everything Lelouch had or did were a surprise to him, and that had attracted him more towards Lelouch. Rolo's daily life since then were all about getting back to his hometown quick to meet this girl he was attracted to. He even had plans in his mind and his daily planner to propose to her to first, ask her to be his date, and second, to ask her hand of marriage.

Well, that was all nicely planned till the day he was told that Lelouch was going to marry the crown prince, which was his dear brother. His legs crumpled underneath him and his heart almost stopped. It was as if his life had gone in just a second. But then, he was back on his feet after that few minutes when Shirley told him Lelouch's true identity. Later, he had no interest in what-so-ever Shirley told him about.

He had decided. It was time to head back.

"Rolo!" Suzaku called out as he came marching into Rolo's room. Rolo, who was printing photos, was back from his thoughts as soon as he heard the call.

"Yes?" he turned around then put on a smile as he realized it was Suzaku. "Oh! You're back, brother."

"So how did it go? What did she say? Everything went well?" Suzaku asked as he pulled out a chair opposite Rolo and sat on it. Rolo took the photos from the printer and went to sit behind his desk.

"Well, it didn't quite turn out what I had expected," Rolo answered casually as he arranged the photos.

"Why? What happen?" Suzaku asked as he leaned onto the desk and stared at Rolo straight into the eyes. It was scary for a moment, but when Rolo looked at him longer, he laughed.

"Don't look at me like that. You look as if your eyes are pooping out soon."

"Oh…sorry," Suzaku apologized and leaned back onto his chair. "So, how…"

"I told her that she should go out to the events with you often," said Rolo as he set his photos aside.

Suzaku nodded, "Then?"

"I know she agrees with me, but she said she felt insecure," Rolo continued.

"Insecure? Why?" Suzaku asked, worried.

"She said that she isn't confident anymore, that her secret would not be safe anymore. She feels like leaving this place and wants back her original life."

"But none of the palace people will spread it out. No outsiders will know that she was not one of the nobles. It's a secret that had been sworn by everyone here. She's definitely safe!" Suzaku replied as he became more agitated.

"Yes, no one from here would spill them out, but the people have their own minds and eyes to judge," Rolo explained calmly.

"But…what can I do? How am I supposed to show her that she'll be fine staying here?"

Rolo was quiet for a moment as he thought deeply. Suzaku only waited for a reply. Soon, Rolo looked up and suggested calmly.

"Try getting her things that she likes. Try to use those to build her confidence and persuade her that the palace would be safer for her to be. Then, bring her with you to all the events that you'll be attending. These might work for the meantime."

Suzaku stared at Rolo. He seemed dumb from the outside but then suddenly he laughed.

"You're right, Rolo! Why didn't I think about that? Thanks for the advices. I'll do the rest," said Suzaku as he stood up and ran towards the door.

Rolo was smiling as he watched Suzaku left his room. His smile faded away though once Suzaku was out of sight. His idea would definitely work, but Suzaku would not be able to do it, since he did not know much about Lelouch to begin with. Holding up the photos he had printed, he brought up the last photo to the front. He looked at it dearly and caressed it.

"I'll save you, Lelouch. I promise."

* * *

><p>He was furious, not because he was mad, but he could not figure out what was Lelouch's interest. He had been walking thru and fro in the living room while thinking of any idea he could think of. Gino slumped on the sofa as his gaze followed Suzaku and sighed, his master had gone crazy again.<p>

"My prince, wouldn't it be much easier if you just ask her instead?" Gino asked rather impatiently.

"I can't do that! It's a surprise, Gino," Suzaku replied, rather impatiently too. "I need someone who knows more about girl's type of gift, but I couldn't think of anyone."

"Don't you have lots of female fans, Prince? Anyone of them would do," said Gino as he grinned.

"They're going to stick to me as if their lives depended on me, and you're just going to enjoy the show," Suzaku countered. "Gino, be serious. Help me think of anyone that's close to Lelouch and was able to pick out the best thing for her."

"If it's that, you've got the answer already, Prince," Gino replied. Suzaku stopped and looked at Gino.

"I did?" Suzaku asked dumbly.

Gino laughed, "My, oh my! Prince, why are you so dense? There are only three of them who are very close to Lelouch."

Suzaku thought for a while. His stare at Gino was blank till he finally lit up a light bulb and suddenly shouted, "Ah! Milly! The chairman's daughter! She's one of Lelouch close friends."

"Right on, Prince! All you need to do now is to command me to call her and ask her to meet in the shopping complex," Gino grinned and prepare his cell phone.

"Tell her we'll meet at the largest shopping complex in this district in half an hour," Suzaku ordered and quickly walked towards the entrance. Gino already had the phone beside his ear calling Milly as he got up and followed Suzaku.

"Call Jeremiah to meet at the car straight," Suzaku shouted back to Gino as he walked, unnoticed of the incoming person.

"Suzaku, you're back."

Suzaku stopped immediately but his momentum was still in effect and he fell forward, hugging onto Lelouch. Lelouch was shocked but still he helped Suzaku back up.

"Sorry! I didn't notice you," Suzaku quickly replied as he stood back up.

"It's okay. Are you…in a rush?" Lelouch asked.

"Erm…uh…well, sort of," Suzaku replied, hoping Lelouch did not know what they were planning.

"Oh…I see…" Lelouch replied. Suzaku was sort of confused as Lelouch looked pale.

Caressing Lelouch's face with both his hands, he asked, "What's wrong? You don't look happy."

"N-Nothing... You're having an urgent meeting right?" Lelouch asked back instead.

"Ah! R-Right! We're on our way there," Suzaku lied as he suddenly remembered about the meeting. He then turned back to Gino and pretended to urge him. "Gino, go get the car now. We'll be late."

Gino had hid his grin nicely and nodded as he left quickly. Lelouch looked on as Gino was on his way to the car. He then looked back to Suzaku when Suzaku started speaking again.

"I'm not sure what time I'll be back. If I'm late, have dinner first without me, okay?" Suzaku asked gently as he was still worried about him.

Lelouch nodded and replied, "Okay. Good luck."

"Eh?" Suzaku was surprised. Good luck?

"Well, you're going to meet some important people right?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh! Good luck for that. I see. Thank you! I'll be heading off then," Suzaku replied quickly and started running towards the direction Gino had gone to. "See you later!" he shouted back.

Lelouch only waved as Suzaku was gradually out of sight. Lelouch finally tore away his stare as Suzaku was gone. He walked back into his room and lay on the bed.

"I was about to ask him about the event. I wonder if everything's alright." He sighed into the pillow. Lelouch had wanted to know if the rumors had died down, or else he would need to force himself to join another of the event Suzaku goes to. Still, he really wished that he could just be gone from this celebrity's life and everyone would just forget him as if he was some dust. He sighed again. Life was never easy.

* * *

><p>Milly was waiting at the main entrance where the prince said he would meet her. She was totally shocked when the royal servant gave her a call and she could hardly believe it. But, when she heard Lelouch's voice calling the prince at the back of the phone call, she relaxed and confirmed to meet them in a while. Thus, the reason why she had to lie to her parents that she was going out with a friend.<p>

Milly was anxious. Not only because she was given a private date with the prince, but she was even more anxious of people finding out who they both were. She had on a flower hat and white sunglasses to avoid people recognizing her. However, people were much attracted to her weird fashion and often turned to stare at her. Milly ignored them and trying hard not to feel anxious as the more she thought about it, the more she felt like fleeing home. Yet, she could not just run away as this meeting was important for both the prince and the princess, which was her best friend. She had to help them, even though she had a bad feeling about this meeting.

She was looking around anxiously when suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a tall man with suit, extremely black sunglasses and a black fedora on his head, covering the brown curly hair.

"Let's go, we don't have much time to waste," Suzaku told her quietly and he nudged Milly to lead the walk. Milly gulped nervously before she started walking into the complex with Suzaku following her at a distance.

Milly walked rather quickly but Suzaku was not about to lose sight of her. Scanning through the shops, Milly was having a hard time finding one of Lelouch's favorite. After going through the whole ground floor, first floor, and second floor, Milly had finally walked into a shop in the third floor. Suzaku had allowed Milly to get in first so as to avoid people thinking that he was a stalker. Suzaku was looking at one of the cell phones two shelves away from Milly, waiting for a signal. Keeping his distance from her, he finally caught a hint as Milly called the sales girl towards her.

"The iPhone 4S please," said Milly as the sales girl nodded and brought it out. Suzaku was still pretending to be interested in one of the phone models while he listened to Milly's hint carefully.

Milly looked carefully on the cell phone and commented, "Hm… Pretty! It would definitely suit her."

"Buying it as a gift, madam?" asked the salesgirl.

"Not now. Do you think you would still have stock till I come back next time?" Milly asked.

"Yes, till the new model is out," the salesgirl replied.

"Very well. I'll come again when I have yet to find another. Thank you very much," Milly replied and left. The salesgirl bowed as Milly left the shop.

Milly purposely passed by Suzaku as she walked out. She whispered, "Get that."

Suzaku walked towards the place where Milly had gone to and asked the same salesgirl for the same phone. Immediately without much thinking, he bought it and left the shop. When he was standing outside, he noticed Milly was still there, standing in front of the shop, moving her index finger, indicating him to follow. When she left, Suzaku followed her again in his safe distance.

Walking down the emergency stairs, Suzaku finally noticed that Milly had stopped half way. She finally took down her sunglasses and gestured Suzaku to come nearer. Suzaku did as was told and he, too, took down his sunglasses. It was definitely dark to wear it at this time when the sun was already down.

"Did you get the right one?" Milly asked. Suzaku showed her the paper bag which contained a box. Milly took it out and opened it before nodding and closed it back. She had no intention to put it back into the paper bag yet.

"What happen? Why did you need to get a gift for Lelouch all of a sudden? Did you bully her?" Milly asked sternly.

"It's not what you think it is. She was upset about the rumors," Suzaku replied, trying to be patient with her.

"What rumors?" Milly asked again, frowning.

"People gossiped that she wasn't one of the nobles, so I had to think of ways to cheer her up," Suzaku replied, his patience still under control.

"So you think by getting her things she'll cheer up?" Milly asked but her temper still under control.

"Yes?" Suzaku asked back. It was Rolo's idea and he never had a doubt on it.

Milly was furious, but she quickly took in a deep breath and exhaled. Then she explained, "Look, Lelouch isn't the type of person to care much about things or money. If you're going to cheer her up, the best way is to talk to her and be with her all the time. Get it?"

Suzaku did not like the way Milly was ordering him around, but still he nodded, the advise was important to him.

Milly stared at him for a while more before she said, "It sure isn't your idea. You're not that bright after all." Then, she took down her hat and put it into her handbag.

Suzaku was embarrassed as her words had hit the truth directly. Feeling unsatisfied of being mocked, he countered back, "As if you know it was not my idea."

"Oh, I know. Don't deny it," Milly replied immediately.

"Chak!"

Both of them heard the same sound and turned up. There were footsteps coming nearer towards them. Quickly, Suzaku wore back on his sunglasses while Milly whispered, "I go up, and you go down." Then, she walked passed him and up the stairs. But, before Suzaku moved, Milly whispered again, "Hurt her, you die." She gave him a deadly stare before disappearing up the stairs. Suzaku rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs.

"As if I would do that," Suzaku whispered out but no one was listening. Then, he quickly walked towards the basement where his car was waiting and disappeared from the complex.

Both Milly and Suzaku thought they were safe and none had noticed them. Sadly, there was one and his presence was not obvious either. Holding tight onto his camera in his bag, he grinned and left towards his publishing company.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>

_Oh my god! I'm so anxious myself! But, for this chapter to be able to finish fast was all thanks to my dear sister who gave me a brilliant idea! I doubt she would be reading this though. X/_

_Stay tuned for the next chapter! ^^_


	10. Chapter 10

_Alright! Here's the new chapter! And thank you, MythGaiden! ^^_

_Am I a bit too fast now? Haha. Anyways, I was having too many ideas for this chapter since last night during my sleep and I had to type it out today. I'm glad that it was completed so fast, but now that my idea had gone, it would take a while till I get another to continue it. So, don't be angry okay? I'll still update, so don't worry about this work being half done. _

_Now, off you go! Read this chapter and do review. ^^_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass and its characters but the plot._

Chapter 10

Suzaku was frustrated. Not his breakfast meal that disgust him, but Milly who still had her hands on Lelouch's gift and he had forgotten to ask it back from her yesterday. Though last night Gino had called her to meet in the palace today for the gift, Suzaku still was not satisfied. He had a feeling that something might just happen.

"Suzaku, you don't seem to have an appetite. Did something happen at the meeting yesterday?" Lelouch asked when the dessert was placed in front of him.

Suzaku jolted slightly when Lelouch reminded him about the fake meeting. Looking up, he smiled awkwardly, "Everything's fine, and I'm finishing the food, aren't I?"

"Oh, okay," Lelouch replied and Suzaku continued eating the fruits that were presented to him.

Suzaku noticed that Lelouch was staring at him suspiciously and still with a bit of worried. Praying that it was not what he thought it was, he swallowed down the fruit and asked, "What is it? You have something to ask?"

Lelouch blushed. It seemed that Suzaku had got it right.

"Erm…about the event you went yesterday morning, did…did anyone still talk about it?"

Suzaku remembered that Lelouch was talking about the gossips. He had to answer him that there were none, but the truth was a few of them still did. He did not want to lie but he wanted Lelouch to relax and not worry so much.

"No, they're not talking about it anymore. It disappears after that day," Suzaku replied.

"I see," Lelouch's tight posture had finally relaxed. At least he could still survive for a while more.

"Your highness," Jeremiah came all of a sudden and bowed. Then, he went to Suzaku and whispered into his ears. "The Queen demands to see you now."

"What?" Suzaku stared at Jeremiah. The worse fear he had right now, was that his mother had found out something, and he hoped it was not from the newspaper.

"It's something to do with last night. It was part of my fault too," Jeremiah replied, but Suzaku was not about to move from his seat.

Suzaku was very frustrated right now. This is bad, this is really bad, he thought.

"Pardon us, Princess. The queen wants to see Prince Suzaku for some important matter," Jeremiah spoke out to Lelouch.

"Oh, it's okay. But, do you know what for?" Lelouch asked back. He was worried if it was about the meeting Suzaku had last night, or maybe the gossips that finally reached the Queen's ears.

"It's nothing to worry about, your highness. It'll only be a short meeting," Jeremiah assured her, though it was a lie, he had to as it was an order from the Queen herself.

"Your highness, we have to get going," Jeremiah told Suzaku. Still a bit of unwillingness, Suzaku forced himself to get up and walked away from the table.

"Suzaku…" Lelouch called and Suzaku stopped to look at him. "When you're back, can we talk?"

It was weird for Lelouch to suddenly want to have a talk with him, but it was a good sign as he remembered that Milly did say it was better to talk than just giving things. Putting up a smile, he told Lelouch, "Sure. Come to my study room and I'll meet you there later."

"Okay…" Lelouch nodded. Suzaku then walked out of the dining room with Jeremiah behind him.

Gino was waiting at the entrance when Suzaku and Jeremiah came out. He followed behind Suzaku towards the main mansion. Softly, Gino warned, "It seems we were being followed yesterday and the news came out in this morning's newspaper. Be careful of what the queen might do to you."

Suzaku finally sighed; he was right about the newspaper. Although he had been very careful, still he was exposed.

"I don't care what she's going to do to me, just as long as Lelouch didn't know about it, I'm fine with any punishment," Suzaku spoke out. Both Gino and Jeremiah stared at him before they sighed too.

"It's our fault, your highness. We didn't carry out our job properly," Jeremiah said, trying to console him.

"Yeah, and besides, I don't think Lelouch would be mad at you as long as you explain to her later. That Milly is her best friend after all. There's no way would she ever doubt her best friend as a third person in this relationship," Gino cut in.

"But how am I supposed to explain about the gift? It's with Milly in the end. Damn that woman!" Suzaku cursed.

"Your highness, please refrained yourself from using such vulgar words," Jeremiah reminded him, which was the least useful one he needed right now.

"She'll be coming a bit later, so don't worry about it. She can help you explain the situation anyways," Gino told him.

"That will have to wait. For now, I have a fierce tiger to confront," Suzaku sighed once again. Both Gino and Jeremiah stayed quiet as they were reaching the mansion. "Anyway, the both of you can't run either. Bismarck will get you, so be careful."

Gino and Jeremiah shuddered at that name, but there was no way would they be able to escape. It was their fate to meet him. They both sighed too.

* * *

><p>Lelouch was in Suzaku's study room. He was told to wait here till Suzaku was back and so they could talk. It was his first time being inside of Suzaku's room but there was not much difference from this room and his room. The furniture were placed at the same position like those in his own, just that there were a few different pictures on the wall. Looking around the room, he walked towards the sofa and sat down on it.<p>

He did not know when Suzaku would be back, but it would be boring just waiting and doing nothing. So, looking around again, he thought of taking one of the books from the shelf. He was about to get up when he saw a newspaper on the table. It had been a few days since he had read any newspapers and he had been wondering why he did not receive them. Now that he knew the prince would have one, he would definitely come here to read them often. Well, a chance to be near Suzaku? Lelouch smiled at that.

"Whoa!" Lelouch suddenly exclaimed and blushed. How in the whole world did he have that thought? Quickly brushing it away, he picked up the newspaper and started reading. It was today's newspaper. Reading the date and down at the huge title, Lelouch's eyes went wide.

* * *

><p>"What is the meaning of this, Suzaku?" the Queen scolded as she slammed the newspaper on her work table. Suzaku only kept quiet.<p>

"Why is it that you're stalking a woman? Why's it that you've bought something for her? Who is she? Why do you have to bring embarrassment to the royalty? Why you did even thought of betraying the princess? And here I thought that you've liked her ever since the beginning, but everything was a show? Prince! Answer me!"

Suzaku was looking down at the newspaper with the huge title saying "Prince's Secret Mate". The title itself was totally wrong, and he doubt everything in the news were right. He was seriously in a bad mood and he would definitely kill this paparazzo if he knew who this person might be.

Taking in a small breath, he answered, "That woman is Lelouch's best friend. I had her to help me get something for Lelouch. I kept a distance from her to avoid being suspicious. I had never thought of disgracing the royal family or betraying Lelouch. And, I really was not acting a show."

"Look at me and repeat what you've just said," Cornelia ordered and Suzaku did as told. From the look in Suzaku's eyes, she could tell that none were lies. Still, the problem in hand was big and if it was not solved, the King himself would have to show up, and that was the last thing Cornelia wanted.

Closing her eyes and take in a deep breath, she said, "You are to organize a press conference and tell everyone the truth. Have this woman and Lelouch joined the conference too as your witnesses. You shall do it immediately or at least tomorrow morning, before the King decided he should do something, and you know when he's in this, none of you will have a good time. Understand?"

"Yes, your highness. I apologized for making a mistake, I'll amend it," Suzaku replied.

"Good, you may leave, and make sure that the Princess understands whatever that happened. If I find out that the both of you did not solve the problem, I would have to take action and you won't like it," Cornelia warned.

"Yes, your highness," Suzaku replied as he stood up and went out of the room. Cornelia sighed and slumped back into her chair.

* * *

><p>Suzaku quickly hurried back to his mansion and went to find Lelouch. To his bewilderment, he found Lelouch reading the newspaper in his study room. It was not only the first page which contained the news, but another two more pages continued from the first. He was in a big trouble, but he assured himself that everything would be fine as long as he explained properly.<p>

Calming down his heart beat, he took in a breath and spoke, "Lelouch, the news is wrong. That girl is Milly and I was just asking for her help, nothing more than that."

Lelouch did not look up, instead he just replied while reading, "That's Milly alright, and it's totally impossible that Milly would be interested in you. This author definitely didn't know how to write a story."

Suzaku relaxed. He knew Lelouch would never doubt him, especially Milly since she was her best friend. He went towards sofa and sat beside him.

"Great! I knew you'd understand. So, you see, to clear this misunderstanding, I will hold a press conference and you and Milly will have to be there to be my witness, so that everything would be clear…" Suzaku told him but was cut in before he could finish.

"You think I'll go?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku was dumbstruck.

"Of course you have to go. You're Milly's best friend and you have to be there as a witness, so everyone would believe us," Suzaku replied.

"More like believing you, not us," Lelouch shot back as he finally looked up. Suzaku finally caught the look in Lelouch's eyes. Lelouch was definitely not in a good mood either, and it seemed whatever he was about to say would not reach him. Suzaku sighed and tried once again to convince him.

"Lelouch, I am telling the truth. There's nothing between Milly and me. I only told her to meet me at the shopping complex to get something for you since she knows you best. Don't tell me you actually doubt your own friend?"

"You think I'd doubt my own friend? I know there's nothing between the both of you because she's not interested in you. Besides, that's pretty obvious in this photo," Lelouch replied and pointed onto the photo where Milly was holding a box and stared furiously at Suzaku. "And I bet that gift was for me."

Suzaku looked at it and then turned back to Lelouch, "Yes, that box there is your gift but it was with Milly since she accidentally took it back with her. But, she'll be coming soon later to pass it to you. Since everything's so clear in the photo, what's it that you don't believe? Me?"

"Yes," Lelouch answered sternly, which made Suzaku feared of him.

"But I am telling you the truth…"

"No, you weren't!" Lelouch's words suddenly exploded as he stood up, fists clenched beside him. He had finally reached his limit.

Suzaku was definitely shocked by the sudden temper Lelouch had. He was so shocked that he could not defend himself as Lelouch continued to bombard him with words and words.

"You told me you were rushing to an important meeting, but instead you're here, in the shopping complex. You told me that you had a gift for me, but where is it? You told me that there were nothing in the event and the gossips were all gone but this news just said 'the nobility of the Princess was still in doubt'. You think I can still trust you when everything's out in the public? The whole world knew that you were cheating on your own spouse and yet you still denied that you lied to me in front of me! How the hell do you think I'm going to survive? What do you think I come here for in the first place? If I knew being a noble was such a torture, I would rather tell everyone about my true identity and be gone from here!"

Lelouch had definitely exploded. It was difficult for him to calm in an instant. Suzaku knew just from the look Lelouch had, but Lelouch was so strong. The tears he had been holding back after so long was actually at the side of his eyes, waiting to fall soon but Lelouch just kept holding it in. Even during the time when Lelouch was at the first event he went, he was so scared and in pain but he had never allowed his tears to fall. Suzaku was glad that Lelouch was not as weak as most girls, but he was disappointed as Lelouch never gave him a chance to pamper him, it was as if Lelouch was running away all the time. Even though they were beside each other, it felt so far that he could hardly reach. And now, it seemed the distance just increased so much more and he could not figure out what he should do.

Bringing up his confidence, Suzaku stood up and held onto Lelouch's hands.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you but I was only trying to help you to reduce your worries. I never thought of hurting you with those at all. I promise those would be the last time I lie to you," Suzaku was hoping Lelouch would understand, but it did not seem so.

Lelouch pulled back his hands to his side and said, "You really think those were the only lies?"

Suzaku was dumbstruck again. What other lies had he told Lelouch? He could not figure out at all.

"Weren't those…the only ones?" Suzaku was definitely afraid but he could not remember any other lies he had told him.

Suddenly, Lelouch smiled, "You really treat me as a fool, do you? Every day, even the day before the forced marriage, you came to me as if you were so interested in me. For a moment, I thought I had become a fool, to think that you actually like me. For a moment my hopes had went high, but apparently those weren't the case."

"W-what do you mean, Lelouch? Of course I like you…"

"Stop lying! You're much more interested in Milly than me! You said it yourself that the photo tells everything, and that blush on your face was definitely real! If you really liked her in the first place, you should have just gone to her and pester her. Then, I'll get a hint and I'll disappear, or maybe help you out to get her if you'd just ask."

Suzaku looked at the photo again. He picked it up and looked at it clearly. His blush was definitely there. What a perfect moment to get a photo. When he looked away from it, Lelouch was already walking out of the room. Suzaku quickly let go of it and chased after him, pushing him against the wall and trapped both his hands beside his head.

"Let go!"

"No! Not till you listen to me!"

"There's nothing…"

"I was blushing, yes. It happened because I was furious at her. She thought I had hurt you, treating me as if I'm a slave torturer, and that I have to get you a gift because I had bullied you and needed it to cheer you up. But you know I'm not that kind of person, you know I never did anything bad to you, you know how much I'm interested in you. You should even know that I really like you! I would never lie about my feelings!"

"I'm not going to believe you. Never!" Lelouch struggled but he was not able to move at all. Suzaku's grips were too strong and they were hurting his wrists.

"Fine! Words are not going to reach you, but this definitely will," Suzaku replied fiercely before he brought himself down and kissed Lelouch.

The sudden kiss was painful as Suzaku was doing it forcefully. All the pain, physical and mental pain, came to his nerves all at once and it hurt a lot. Lelouch needed Suzaku to release him immediately. Involuntarily, he had bit Suzaku's lower lip and Suzaku quickly tore away. Suzaku touched his injury and there was little blood oozing out from the bite. He looked up at Lelouch but was even more surprised than the sudden bite. Lines of tears had lined down Lelouch's cheeks, his right hand was closing his mouth, his face, ears and eyes were ruby red. This time, he had definitely hurt Lelouch to the ultimate limit.

Suzaku suddenly panicked. He did not mean to hurt him so terribly. He thought that would make Lelouch realized his true feelings, but apparently it did not work. Without thinking, Suzaku brought up his hands and wanted to hold Lelouch, but was instantly rejected with a slap on his face.

"Don't you dare touch me ever again," Lelouch warned him with his shaky voice before he marched away from Suzaku.

Suzaku was stunned. The slap did not hurt, not as much as his heart did. Still, he brought his hand to his cheek and touched it. It was warm and there would be a hand mark if he was looking in the mirror, but that was not important. Now, he had totally no idea what would be his next step. He knew he should chase after her, apologized to her a million times, but he knew he would not be forgiven, not now. Suzaku only stood there, staring blankly at the empty space where Lelouch was just now.

Everything was messed up, but he would never give up. Suzaku looked back up into the direction Lelouch had gone to. He would apologize to her no matter how many times; he would wait for forgiveness no matter how long, because he knew he would not be able to live like before if Lelouch was to be gone. Suzaku ran, out of the building and towards any garden he could think of, since Lelouch had always loved nature and would definitely be there.

* * *

><p>Lelouch did not know where he had run to, or the reason why he was furious. He should be the one to be punished, as he was the biggest liar. But, it was painful to realize that Suzaku had lied to him. He had figured out why did those hurt, but he just did not want to admit. He knew he had fallen in love, or he would not even care about those lies. He had tried to keep his distance so that he would be able to leave him without regrets. Yet, he had realized it all too late, he was too close to him and he did not want to let Suzaku go anymore. He cried and felt desperate as he realized everything at once. It would be difficult for him to escape now and the both of them would have to suffer for eternity.<p>

Unknowingly, Lelouch had come to the autumn garden, the garden where all the trees are having orange leaves. He went to sit under one of them as he hugged his knees and cried. His crying and thoughts were so loud in his mind that he did not noticed that someone had came near to him, not till he heard his name being called.

"Lelouch…"

He looked up and saw a familiar face sharing the same painful expression as him.

"Rolo…" Lelouch called out in his choke voice. He was about to speak but Rolo had immediately held Lelouch in his arms.

"It's okay, everything's fine. Everything's fine, Lelouch," Rolo consoled him as he hugged Lelouch tightly. Since Lelouch's mind was in a messy state, all he really needed was a warm hug. Lelouch had got it, and so did Rolo. With this chance he had, things would definitely go his way.

Lelouch had his arms wrapped around Rolo as he cried onto his shoulder blade. He knew it was wrong to do so, but he needed it. He knew he would be scolded if the Queen finds out, but he would not care, at least not now when he was feeling so down.

Suzaku had been running from garden to garden. Each and everyone he went Lelouch was not there. It was this last garden where he thought Lelouch would not be, as it was very far away from his mansion, but too close to somebody else's. Yet, there was where he found her, in the arms of another man, sitting under the autumn tree. Suzaku almost crumpled as he witnessed the scene. He was not angry that Rolo had attracted Lelouch's attention, but he was furious at himself for being useless. Not only did he receive a slap from her, but also jabs in his heart. He left that place silently, leaving the both of them consoling each other under that romantic tree.

Everything was finally over, everything was finally gone, and so was his love.

* * *

><p>Suzaku was back in his mansion with an extremely gloomy face. He was so sad that he did not realize that someone was sitting on the sofa in the living room.<p>

"Suzaku! Where is Lelouch? I need to see hi- her now!" Milly shouted and almost made a mistake, but luckily Suzaku was too sad to notice anything. But, why was he sad?

"She's in the garden," Suzaku replied and slumped onto the sofa beside her.

"Which garden?" Milly asked, though she was curious about Suzaku's condition.

"The autumn garden," Suzaku replied monotonously.

"And…where would that be?" Milly asked again.

"The servants will bring you there," Suzaku replied as he closed his eyes.

Milly was quiet. Seeing Suzaku so depressed was the first time ever. Still, she had to get to Lelouch to explain everything. She had no time for a depress man. She stood up and was about to leave when she noticed a red mark on one side of his cheek. She thought, "A slap? From Lelouch?" Milly blinked. It would definitely be great if she could just see the scene where Lelouch slapped him again, but not now. She had to get to Lelouch quick.

She went out of the mansion and asked one of the servants to lead her to the autumn garden. The servant obediently bowed and led the way.

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling better?" Rolo asked while sitting beside Lelouch. Lelouch was still sobbing as he nodded. Rolo sighed as he knew part of the happenings was his fault. Since explaining to Lelouch about what really happen would not really hurt his plan, he decided to use this technique to get more of Lelouch's attention.<p>

"I'm sorry. I was the one who told Suzaku to get you a gift to cheer you up. I never knew things would turn out this way."

Lelouch shook his head, "It's not your fault, nor was it totally Suzaku's."

Rolo was surprised by that statement; still he had to act as if it really was not Suzaku's fault.

"Yeah…those paparazzi are such busy bodies."

"Well, that's part of it," Lelouch replied, which shocked Rolo even more.

"They're the real one to blame. If not, who else?" Rolo asked. He could not understand what Lelouch was thinking at all.

"I'm to blame for most of it," Lelouch answered frankly, which made Rolo even confused.

"Why?"

"I'm the one who causes problem. If I had not fallen in love with him, I wouldn't care about the lies he said. It was supposed to be a one-sided love, but I ended up ascending deeper into it. Ever since Suzaku had been around, he had tried to make me laugh and smile. He's a dunce once in a while, but I couldn't help myself for not falling for his stupidity. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I can't stop myself anymore. I can't imagine the days where he and I would be separated, I can't even imagine his expression when I tell him the truth about me. I thought I was afraid of the rumors, but it turns out that I'm afraid of not being able to be with him. I'm afraid of the days where I'll wake up and find myself in a dark place, not knowing who Suzaku is anymore. I…I'm afraid of losing him, Rolo," Lelouch sighed, his tears were about to flow again as he was not totally calm yet.

Rolo, on the other hand, could not believe what Lelouch had just said. Did it mean his plans are ruin? Would Lelouch give up the idea of leaving the palace? What should he do to convince Lelouch to leave this place?

"But, you wanted to leave this palace, right? You said you don't feel safe here," Rolo asked, hoping Lelouch would agree with him.

"Yes, I did thought so before, but now I don't feel like leaving anymore," Lelouch replied.

"But sooner or later your identity would be found out. What are you going to do then?"

"I'll just…" Lelouch stopped and Rolo thought Lelouch would agree to him after all, but he was wrong.

"I'll just receive anything coming towards me, be it Suzaku's hatred or the whole world going against me. At least my burden will be gone and Suzaku could finally know the truth," Lelouch replied as he stared at the leaf in his hand.

Rolo was in an utter shock. Lelouch had suddenly changed his mind all of a sudden. It was not long ago that he decided to leave the palace without anyone knowing anything about him, but now he could not even care less about his secret anymore. He would be even happier that the whole world knows about his secret. Lelouch was so unpredictable and this made Rolo's plan so much more difficult.

Rolo was about to convinced Lelouch to have back his previous thoughts but then Milly came.

"Lelouch!" Milly shouted as she ran towards Lelouch.

"M-Milly?" Lelouch could not believe his eyes, but when Milly was just in front of her and fell into his arms instantly, Lelouch was in tears again. It definitely was Milly that hugged her. He missed her so much.

"Oh, Lelouch! I miss you so much! I finally had a reason to come see you!" Milly shouted as she hugged Lelouch and cried out in joy.

Lelouch only nodded into her embrace and hugged her tightly, so much more closely than he did with Rolo. Rolo took the hint and walked away silently. He decided he should plan everything again before Lelouch changed his mind.

It was a few minutes later did Milly finally loosened her embrace and looked dearly into Lelouch's eyes. Lelouch looked tired from the crying and that made Milly's heart cringed. She brought up her hands and caressed Lelouch's face while wiping away the tears.

"Oh Lelouch, your face is much smaller than before. Have you not been eating anything?" Milly asked, concerned.

"Not much actually. I didn't have much of the appetite to," Lelouch replied as he sobbed. Milly took out her handkerchief and wiped away Lelouch's tears and nose.

"Thank you, I'll have the servant to wash it for you first before handing it back to you," Lelouch replied.

Milly suddenly laughed, which Lelouch felt weird. She said, "You sound so much like a princess, Lelouch. I guess you're used to calling the servants to do everything already now, right?"

Lelouch smiled, "Well, I was not allowed to do any house chores here and whatever I need, it would be the servants to bring it to me. Guess I'm pretty used to it already."

Milly laughter died down into a smile, "Yeah, you are."

The both of them were quiet for a moment before Milly suddenly jolted and sat down in front of Lelouch, rustling her bag.

"What are you finding, Milly?" Lelouch asked as he was curious of Milly's sudden excitement.

"Your gift, Lelouch, the one that I chose but Suzaku bought it for you. He said he wanted to cheer you up with it but I accidentally took it back with me," Milly told him as she took out the box containing the phone Suzaku bought. "Here," she said as she passed it to him.

Lelouch accepted it. He suddenly felt guilty as he really did mistaken Suzaku's words as lies.

"Open it, it was the latest model for the moment," Milly told Lelouch. Lelouch opened it and was surprised to find a white iPhone 4S inside of it. He never had a phone and never thought he would have one. Even the royal members did not know he did not have one with him.

"Thank you, Milly," said Lelouch as he smiled and looked at it. "It's beautiful. You've the best taste always."

Milly chuckled, "That was the only color back then, but still the one you should really thank isn't me, and apparently that person was in a totally devastated state."

Lelouch smiled disappeared immediately. It was his fault that Suzaku had to suffer all the scolding, a slap and a bite from him. He had also forgotten that Suzaku was lectured by the Queen too. Lelouch was in a very guilty state.

Milly saw the sudden change in Lelouch's expression and quickly explain the whole situation that happened yesterday.

"Lelouch, whatever written on the newspaper was totally wrong," Milly started but was cut in.

"I know. There's no need to explain. Suzaku had told me everything, just that I didn't believe him at first. But, now that I've calmed down a little, everything was clear. And besides, you've given me the gift and it's the best prove," said Lelouch as he tried to smile.

"Then about Suzaku…"

"I'll apologize to him once I get back. But Milly, this case won't rest if we don't do anything. Suzaku said he will hold a press conference tomorrow morning and the three of us have to be there. You'll go right? To explain everything?" Lelouch asked, sort of pleading.

Milly smiled, "Of course I would. I want some peace of mind too."

Lelouch smiled widely, "Thank you! I'll tell Suzaku and we'll call you again to confirm the place and time. Thank you, Milly! Thank you so much!" Lelouch ended with a hug with Milly.

"You're most welcome, Lelouch. Now that you have a phone, anytime if anything happens to you, call me. All the important contacts are already in your phone and I managed to customize it when it was with me. Use it often, okay?"

"Sure."

The both of them sat there a little longer chatting about anything before Milly had to leave for an appointment and Lelouch had to return back to Suzaku, hoping everything would be fine.

* * *

><p>Lelouch was in doubt. He did not know if he should open the door or just wait till Suzaku comes out. However, according to Gino, Suzaku had been in his bedroom ever since Milly left to find him. The door was lock and he did not even come out for lunch, though Lelouch himself skipped it too. He was worried that Suzaku might do something reckless, but Gino just laughed away and told him that nothing in the room would be able to kill Suzaku. At least that assured Lelouch Suzaku was fine.<p>

He had been waiting outside the room for 15 minutes, still wondering if he should go in or not. It was his own fault that he could not bring himself to go in, but he had to solve this problem today or it would get worse. He never wanted to bring disaster to the royal family, nor his own. Having in his mind that he should do something quick, he took a deep breath and brought up his hand, and knocked the door thrice.

"Suzaku, it's me. Can we talk?" Lelouch asked but there were no response. Lelouch sighed, he doubt it would be that easy after what he had done to him. So, he decided to just stand behind the door and talk.

"I-It's okay if you don't want to see me, but at least listen to me," Lelouch stopped for a while to listen but there were no sound movements coming from behind the door. So, he continued, "I'm…sorry for doubting you. I know I was in a wrong to not try to believe you. My mind just then was too messy with everything that had happened recently and I…" Lelouch stopped again. He knew his excuses would not work. He gave up explaining and decided to jump to the main point.

"I saw Milly just now and she gave me back the gift you bought. It's very pretty. Thank you for getting one for me. I'm glad that you actually did think and care about me. I'm really sorry for accusing you. I've also told Milly to come for the press conference to clear the misunderstanding. We just have to call her and tell her the time and place later. If you don't feel like calling her, I can call, so just…tell me when and where later."

Lelouch stopped and sadly it seemed Suzaku would not be coming out at all. Lelouch sighed and said, "I'll…see you later, maybe…" He waited for a few seconds before he turned his heels and leave.

That was when the door opened to review a tired Suzaku standing just at the doorway. Lelouch looked at him and quickly looked away from his eyes. He suddenly felt scared and wanted to leave immediately.

"I-I'm sorry to bother your sleep. I'll leave now," said Lelouch and was about to run when Suzaku held his wrist and he stopped.

"Come in," Suzaku told him. Lelouch turned around and saw Suzaku's eyes were pleading him, but he was not sure if he should really go in. What if Suzaku was still mad at him and did something unpredictable towards him?

Lelouch's fear was seen through and Suzaku let go of his wrist immediately. He said, "It's okay if you don't come in, just don't stand and talk. You'll feel tired standing for too long."

Lelouch was surprised that Suzaku actually thought of him and he really did not mean any harm, but Lelouch was curious that Suzaku did not try to persuade him that he would definitely not do anything to him. Lelouch wondered if it was because Suzaku thought he was still in doubt of him.

Suzaku was still standing there, waiting for Lelouch to make a move, but Lelouch too was not moving. He knew he should not run and avoid him as those would never be able to solve anything. Finally, he took a small gulp and accepted Suzaku's offer. He walked pass Suzaku and went into his room.

Suzaku was surprised that Lelouch did not run. He was very happy, of course, but he had to control himself to not get excited. He might just ruin everything again.

After Lelouch got in, he went to the edge of the big comfy bed, checked his skirt and made sure it was not covered with dirt, he sat on the bed. He was lucky that the ground was full of leaves and that no mud would be trapped on it. Suzaku shut the door but did not lock it, so that Lelouch could just run away whenever he did not feel safe, and went to sit on the edge of the bed too, a little further away from Lelouch.

The both of them were awkward. Lelouch had thought he would be able to explain the whole situation easier now that he knew Suzaku would be listening. But, the fact that Suzaku was listening made him nervous. He could not bring himself to speak at all. Instead, he was hoping that Suzaku would start any topic to get them both talking, though it never happened after a whole 10 minutes had passed. Deciding he should be the one to break the silence, Lelouch finally brought up his courage to talk.

"I'm sorry…"

Lelouch was shocked. Apparently, it was not only him that decided to speak. Suzaku had opened his mouth to talk at the same time. Both Suzaku and Lelouch looked at each other before Suzaku chuckled and scratched the back of his head while Lelouch smiled and blushed as he looked away.

"Should I start first?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch nodded, "Sure."

"Right…So…" Suzaku hesitated. He cleared his throat before continuing. "I know I shouldn't have lied to you about all those, but I didn't want you to worry about it. Since the day at the jewelry store, you had been worrying all the time and you didn't even put on a real smile a bit. I had asked Rolo for help but it seemed that you decided to leave this place instead. I know you don't feel safe because of your background, but I wanted to help you out, to at least let you have a peace of mind even for a moment. I thought that maybe getting a surprise gift to you would do the trick, but I never thought things would turn out this way. I never thought of hurting you with those lies at all. I was just…not very sure how to give you a surprise without you knowing it."

Lelouch replied while looking at his hand, he still did not feel like looking into his eyes just yet.

"Well, at least everything's clear now. The only thing left to do is to appear at the press conference tomorrow."

"Right, I've already had Jeremiah to organize everything. He would inform me the place and time later. Then you can inform Milly," Suzaku told him.

"Sure," Lelouch replied as he nodded.

"You can go ahead with yours now," said Suzaku.

"Oh…actually, I've nothing much to say. The main ones I've already told you just now. Just that, I wanted to apologize for accusing you of everything. I know you're not the type of person to lie without a reason, and besides, you're too naïve to lie for bad reasons," Lelouch chuckled and Suzaku quickly turned to look at him. Lelouch then continued, "I did guess that the blush was because Milly had said something that hit the truth you're trying to hide. You're most probably embarrassed because she was straight to the point, but that's who she is. So, accusing you to have a crush on Milly was just a chance I took to release my tension on you. Sorry…"

After Lelouch finished, Suzaku laughed, "I don't think that's nothing much to say."

Lelouch blushed and frowned. He smacked Suzaku on the shoulder and said, "Don't laugh. I was serious just now."

"Okay, okay," Suzaku replied as he soothed his shoulder's light pain. Suzaku was looking at Lelouch, admiring the blush that he had just made.

Lelouch noticed the stare and he blushed even more. Trying to look away, he accidentally took a glimpse of the red mark on Suzaku's cheek. He held out his hand and pushed Suzaku's face lightly towards the light and saw clearly a red patch was still there. It was his doing when Suzaku suddenly kissed him all of a sudden. Lelouch felt guilty again, though part of his doing was because of Suzaku's nonsensical act.

Suzaku saw the guilt and brought up his hand to hold onto Lelouch's. Lelouch was shocked of the sudden touch but he stayed still.

"It's nothing. I don't feel pain anymore. There's only some numbness and the red patch there. That's all," said Suzaku as he tried to console Lelouch.

"Sorry," said Lelouch but he had no intention of pulling his hand away. The fear he had after Suzaku had been rough towards him suddenly disappeared. He felt warm instead and yearned to have the touch a bit longer.

Suzaku shook his head, "It's okay. But, there's something I want to ask."

"What?" Lelouch asked back.

"Do you…have a thing for Rolo?" Suzaku suddenly felt scared that Lelouch would actually nod.

"No…why?" Lelouch asked.

Suzaku's eyes widened. "No? Really?"

Lelouch nodded, "I don't feel anything for him. It's just that he's friendly and easy to get along with."

"I see…that's a relief," Suzaku spoke out almost in a whisper. He had finally brought down Lelouch's hand and caressed it with his own.

Lelouch was staring at him curiously till he understood what Suzaku had just said. He smirked and asked, "Could it be that you saw us hugging each other and was jealous of it?"

Suzaku immediately turned bright red, even his ears were red. Being hit with the truth straight by Milly was already terrible enough, but Lelouch's power seemed to be much greater. He was totally embarrassed to the limit. Lelouch was shocked, but he started laughing instead.

"My goodness! You're so red! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to expose you directly."

Still, Lelouch kept on laughing and Suzaku did not know what he should do. Lelouch had laughed to the point that he collapsed on the bed, but still laughing. Between his laughter, he even said, "I'd better take a picture and show it to Milly. She'd definitely laugh like mad too."

Suzaku could not help thinking that Lelouch had gone mad, but he was happy. At least Lelouch had started to laugh again. He was so happy that he did not realize that he had gone nearer to Lelouch, bent over Lelouch as his laughter started to die off.

Lelouch had not realized that Suzaku had got near too, till Suzaku finally came near his face and landed a soft, tender kiss onto Lelouch's lips. Surprisingly, it felt good and he did not resist at all. It felt so much better than the kiss they had just now. This one had definitely attracted Lelouch till he even answered the kiss by kissing Suzaku back.

Their kiss was going on just fine till their kissing changed to lips biting, and that was when Suzaku stopped as he hissed because of pain. Lelouch immediately opened up his eyes. He had totally forgotten that he had closed them. He saw Suzaku licking his lips and only realized that he had accidentally bit on the injury.

"I'm sorry! I've forgotten that I bit you there," Lelouch replied, but Suzaku only smiled.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you accepted the kiss. Can we do it again?" Suzaku asked, feeling a bit shy too when he asked. Lelouch blushed, but he did not reject. He loved that feeling, and did not mind doing it again.

That afternoon, both Suzaku and Lelouch only kissed again and again, but it did not go more than just kissing, till it was time for tea.

* * *

><p><em>Hmm~ this chapter is sort of my favorite for now, agree? ^.^<em>

_Well then, stay tuned for the next chapter! Yay!_


	11. Chapter 11

_So, here it is! A new update! _

_I was actually thinking of giving you readers a suspense at the end of this chapter, but then I had another idea and I don't think ending this chapter with suspense is necessary. Thus, there might be suspense in the next chapter. Wanna guess what it might be? ^^_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass and its characters, but the plot._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

The press conference went well the next day. The prince had gotten back his justice and so was Lelouch, who had proved himself to be much of a noble-like than the real ones themselves. Milly, however, had become famous. It could be her stories that were dramatic enough to attract the reporters, or it could be her beauty. Oh well, Lelouch and Suzaku were fine with everything, as long as the problems were solved.

"Ms Milly, look this way please," one of the reporters called out.

"Oh, sure!" Milly replied and posed for him to snap a photo.

"This way too, please," another one called and Milly quickly complied.

Suzaku and Lelouch were both standing by the windows in the dining room. Suzaku had prepared tea for all the media members to enjoy after the interview. The reporters were happier to have the food and it totally shut them from bad mouthing the royal family.

"You know, I think that this small feast is really not necessary. Though some of them do appreciate it, some of them gladly take it as blackmail," Lelouch complained but Suzaku only smiled.

"They can treat this as whatever they like, as long as they don't interrupt in my life," Suzaku held Lelouch closer. "And I'm definitely not going to forgive them if they intend to separate us."

"As if they will," Lelouch replied as he rolled his eyes and looked out into the sky, definitely blushing but he refused to let Suzaku see it.

"Don't hide, it's obvious," Suzaku chuckled. He was trying to get closer so that he could steal a kiss in front of the public without Lelouch knowing.

"It looks like it'll rain today," said Lelouch as he stared at the thick clouds, ignorant of Suzaku.

"Hopefully it isn't a thunder storm," Suzaku whispered a reply.

Lelouch cringed at the reply but was utterly shocked as he felt a peck on his cheek. Lelouch turned bright red instantly and quickly covered his cheek with his hand as he turned to glare at Suzaku, who was smiling cheekily.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch whispered fiercely.

"That's very nice! Would you please turn around for another photo?" said one of the female reporters coming out of the blue.

"Sure, why not?" Suzaku replied as he turned, having Lelouch no choice but to obey.

While they were taking their photos, Lelouch whispered with a smile, "Don't you dare do it again in public or I swear I'll torture you."

"We'll see about that," Suzaku whispered back with a grin.

"Hey, don't leave me out!" Milly came forcing through the crowd of photographers and got to Lelouch's side. She hugged Lelouch and all three of them smiled to the cameras in front of them.

The photo shootings were extended a bit longer with lots of Milly only photos, Milly-Lelouch photos, Suzaku-Lelouch photos, Suzaku only photos, Lelouch only photos, and photos of the three of them. Both Suzaku and Lelouch had not expected it to be so long, but with Milly around, there were no doubt the reporters were willing to stay longer.

* * *

><p>As soon as he stepped into his room, he fell onto the bed and heaved out a sigh.<p>

"I'm so tired," said Lelouch, but still, he smiled as he remembered the short cozy moment with Suzaku. It was not really embarrassing, just that he was not very keen on letting the public know how close they are. He was worried if the public knew too much, everything would get worse. Not only was he afraid that his secret would be blow off, he had just realized another scary truth that he had never thought of till yesterday, and he wondered why his parents never thought of it before too. He was worried that the day would come where he has to give birth to a child. How would he do that? He is male and obviously did not have the female organs, so how would this work out? He knew he should tell Suzaku, but he did not have the courage to even say "I'm male". What if Suzaku freaked out and chased him away? Would everything that happens till now go to waste? Would Suzaku not accept their love anymore?

Shaking his head and pushing himself up from the bed, he walked towards the bathroom. He decided a shower would clear his mind for the meantime, till he got to work out on some plans.

Lelouch was sitting on the sofa, reading the newspapers that he did not get to read that morning. Suzaku, on the other hand, was dealing with some paper work that was totally ridiculous and nonsensical. Mostly were of the letters to invite him to some certain events which needed him to make a reply and sign his name. The most ridiculous ones were invites to their parties, be it birthday parties or just normal ones, but those always had the same motive, the father of the daughters would go all out to persuade the prince to accept a second wife. Of course Suzaku did went to this kind of party before, but he often just turned them down and instead told them about Rolo, which apparently made them changed their topic immediately. There was once or twice where they decided to make him drunk and made out a drama so that their daughters would accidentally be pregnant and had to get married, but who knows that alcohol would not affect Suzaku at all. Since then, he had decided to reject all of them, except for those whom are closer to him and not a fame-craze person or money-craze for some.

"Ah! This is boring!" Suzaku shouted as he put down his pen and lay back on the chair. He then stretched, "I'm 'a take a break."

"You've been taking it every 5 minutes, Suzaku," Lelouch replied while still looking at the newspapers.

"Wrong," Suzaku replied and stood up. "The last time I had it was 10 minutes ago."

"With a deduction of 5 minutes," Lelouch countered back as he flipped the page. Suzaku was already behind him then. He wrapped his arms around Lelouch's shoulders and rested his chin on Lelouch's head.

"I need an energy boost before I continue again," Suzaku replied casually as he smiled.

"Really? Don't you think you've been taking it too much? You're becoming lazier every 5 minutes," Lelouch replied, ignoring the light caressing on his skin, which was a bit ticklish, and still reading his newspapers.

"I'm taking a break, Lelouch, and it's 10 minutes without any deductions. Besides, you've been reading it for half an hour already. Why can't you pay attention to me for a while? I am your husband, not those pieces of papers," Suzaku complained as he looked down to Lelouch.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. Letting go one side of the newspaper, he turned up and brought Suzaku's face lower to him. Lelouch left a light peck on the cheek, just like what Suzaku did that morning, before he focused back on his newspaper.

"There, now please let me read in peace," Lelouch replied.

Suzaku was dumbstruck with the sudden action. He had been trying to get one from Lelouch after they were done with the conference but Lelouch just would not get any hint of it, yet now Lelouch just gave him without any complaints at all. Since it was sort of rare to have it, Suzaku went a bit out of control.

"Hey! What are you-?"

Suzaku snatched and threw away the newspapers from Lelouch, leaped over the sofa, pushed Lelouch down on the way and straddled him. Lelouch was blushing in a second and could hardly move as he was too shocked too as Suzaku's manly features suddenly appeared in front of him. Suzaku grinned slyly.

"You've made a big mistake there, lady."

Suzaku bent down slowly towards Lelouch.

"I-I just want…to read p-peacefully, but you j-just…"

"No point complaining. This is what happens when you press the wrong button," Suzaku replied as he was already an inch away from Lelouch.

"I…I…didn't…" Lelouch's face was beet red as he was forced to stare the zoomed in look of Suzaku's. He had nowhere to run, though there really was not any reason to.

"Your lips are red," Suzaku smirked. "And it attracts me."

Suzaku planted down his kiss onto Lelouch's lips, which Lelouch went with the flow. It seemed that Suzaku was the one to attack, but the truth was Lelouch had planned for it. He would not be the attacker, never, because if he did, Suzaku would not be able to show that naughty side of him, which Lelouch thought was actually humorous and cute at times.

"Your high-…" Jeremiah came in suddenly and stopped immediately as soon as he saw what was happening in front of him. Jeremiah was blushing lightly and he seriously wanted to leave them alone, but he could not as he had an order in hand. He cleared his throat, but Suzaku only opened one eye and closed back, still leading the kiss. Lelouch heard it and immediately jolted. He tried hard to push Suzaku away but he was very stubborn that he hardly even moved. No choice, Lelouch bit on Suzaku's injury again. Suzaku let go and got up immediately, holding onto his injury. Though it did not bleed, it definitely hurt.

"Sorry," Lelouch replied as he crawled out from underneath Suzaku and sat at the very end of the sofa. He took back up the newspapers that was messily thrown on the floor and hid his face behind it. He was blushing furiously, not only because Jeremiah had saw them making out, but also furious that out of all times, they had to be interfered now.

"What?" Suzaku asked angrily as he glared at Jeremiah. He looked scary, very scary in Jeremiah's point of view. Jeremiah sighed; he had to be blamed all the time and had to carry out his order at the wrong time. Ignoring the deadly glare, he cleared his throat again before explaining his orders.

"Your highness, the King and Queen invited both you and the princess to have tea in the hut in the Zen garden."

"Tch! Of all times," Suzaku complained under his breath. "Inform them we'll be there in a while."

"Yes, your highness," Jeremiah replied and walked away immediately.

Licking on his injuries, Suzaku stood up and adjusted his clothes. Lelouch was putting down the newspaper slowly and organized it a little.

"Just leave it. We'll have to be there fast or they'll have more of the servants to come get us," said Suzaku as his anger still resides.

Lelouch stood up and adjusted his dress. Suzaku held out his hand to him. Lelouch was surprised for a moment, yet he still took it. Lelouch was again surprised when the hand suddenly pulled him hard and he fell into Suzaku's arms. Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's chin and turned his face up to him. Suzaku smirked.

"No more biting or I'll have revenge," said Suzaku before he planted a peck on Lelouch's lips, as a mark of continuation for later.

Lelouch blushed, but still he smirked and replied, "We'll see about that."

* * *

><p>Since it was cloudy and the wind was cooling, the tea was held outside in the garden. The royal family was happily enjoying the tea. Bismarck was there to serve the men, while Sayoko, the Queen's lady-in-waiting and also the head of all female servants, served the ladies. It was rare for the King to talk a lot, but when Rolo was the one talking, King Schneizel gave lots of attention to him. It was not surprising for all of them, except for Lelouch. Though Lelouch did not really point it out, he had somehow guessed that the King favored Rolo more than he did to Suzaku. But, as to why, he would have to ask later.<p>

Well, what they were talking about was not important at that time. There was a small incident that happened around them when they did not notice.

The four body guards were quite far away from them, since they were there to guard the surroundings. There was not much to guard in the palace grounds since there were guards everywhere, but they had nothing to do except to be there. Since it was a guarding job, it was very boring for Gino. Gino had been yawning for who knows how many times, while Jeremiah only looked around. Kallen was bored, but she did not show it out. Even when she yawned, it was not visible to anyone. CC, however, had a plan in her head. She had been studying Jeremiah, Kallen and Gino for quite some time now and this was the time to carry out her plan. This person she chose had passed every requirements needed for her plan. Thus, she went closer towards him.

"Gino, I need to have a word with you," CC told him when she was just beside him.

Gino jumped as he was almost dozing off standing when CC came all of a sudden. Rubbing his eyes, he replied, "What's it? Can't you just say it here? We need to guard, don't we?"

"This is important, Gino, and it must be kept secret. Come on, quick," said CC as she headed to a direction where none of them saw.

Gino was confused about CC's sudden mischievous act. Though she was quite the weird person, he could not help thinking that CC was up to something very serious. Looking around to make sure Jeremiah and Kallen did not notice him, he followed CC and disappeared behind a big tree, and into one of the unused rooms.

"What do you want to talk about?" Gino asked as soon as the door was shut and locked.

"Shh…Not so loud. I need your help, not now but for the future, whenever it happens," CC whispered.

"For the future? But why are you asking for my help?" Gino asked. "Jeremiah or Kallen could do a better job than me."

"Both of them didn't pass my requirements, only you. Now listen carefully and don't shout or scream," CC replied.

"Right," Gino replied sarcastically but still listened to what CC was talking about. It was not long when CC finished and Gino had his eyes wide opened.

"You're seriously not lying?" Gino asked, unbelievable.

"Why would I lie when I know everything's real? Anyway, you promised to keep this a secret, so you'll do what I told you to?" CC asked, impatient.

Gino thought for quite some time. He was not one to love hearing secrets, or keeping it either, but this secret is absolutely terrifying and he knew he should not tell anyone, especially the royal members. He was afraid what the future might hold, but for now, he only wished for the best.

"I will. Don't worry about it," Gino replied, but his face was serious and he was kind of afraid too.

"You only need to do your part. Don't worry about mine. I'll carry them out perfectly. I'll go back out first. You come later," CC replied. She unlocked the door and headed out when she confirmed no one was there.

Gino stayed in the room slightly longer. He was puzzled, definitely, but there was no point denying CC's secret. As mischievous as she is, her information was never wrong. She was once a sneaky spy after all, working for the royal family in order to execute any suspicious person who had intentions on betraying the royal family. So, if those things CC said just now were true, he really needed to be careful and figure out which side he should be from now on.

* * *

><p>It had started raining heavily ever since Lelouch just finished washing up and was about to go to bed. He had already switched off the lights and covered himself in his blanket, but the loud thunder and bright lightning kept keeping him awake every 5 minutes. He knew it was going to rain after he saw the cloudy skies earlier that day, but he hated it that it had to happen at night. He had never liked thunder storms ever since he was young.<p>

It had been an hour and he was still wide awake. He would not be able to sleep if the thunder storm kept going on. Lelouch had been thinking about his idea during that hour and was undecided till the thunder suddenly got louder and shocked him. Lelouch got up immediately and brought along his pillow. As soon as he got out of his room, the thunder struck again. Lelouch jolted and automatically closed his ears with his hands.

Walking towards the nearest room, he waited in front of the door. Lelouch thought again. Should he really do this? Lelouch shook his head and was about to turn back to his room when suddenly the loudest thunder struck again. Lelouch shrieked and knocked on the door thrice quickly, hoping it would be opened soon. After a while, there was no response and he was about to knock again when the thunder again scared him. Lelouch was too frightened that he non-stop knocking on the door, almost at the verge of tears.

"Open the door. Quick!" Lelouch pleaded though softly.

Soon after, the door was opened and a sleepy Suzaku appeared. He was still rubbing his eyes, so that he could see who had disturbed his sleep in the middle of the rainy night.

"Who?" Suzaku yawned as he asked.

"Su-…"

The sudden bright lightning shown through the window in Suzaku's room stunned Lelouch. The loud thunder came next.

"Eek!" Lelouch shrieked again and he reflexively hugged onto Suzaku with his thick pillow in between them. He gave up in explaining the situation at all.

"L-Lelouch?" Suzaku asked as he finally could see a bit more clearly.

"Close the curtain, please!" Lelouch pleaded but still not letting go of Suzaku.

"Ha?" Suzaku was still mentally blurred.

"The curtain, close it!" Lelouch shouted into the pillow. Suzaku turned to look at the glass window and noticed the curtain that was tied up neatly at the side.

"Oh, okay," Suzaku replied as he shut and locked the door and dragged Lelouch with him towards the window, since Lelouch refused to let go at all.

Suzaku untied the curtains and pulled them towards the middle. The windows were all covered and no trace of light could come through.

"There, it's close. You can open your eyes now," said Suzaku as he waited for Lelouch to look up.

Lelouch was slowly turning his face on the pillow. He looked towards his right and peeked at the curtains that had fully blocked the lightning view. He was about to slowly look up when the thunder struck, again. Lelouch jolted and hugged onto Suzaku even tighter, his face was back into the pillow.

Suzaku knew he should not be laughing at people's weakness, but he could not help chuckling at Lelouch's reaction. He actually found Lelouch to be very cute when he was frightened. Not only Lelouch could not defend himself, he actually let him, the Prince, of all people knows his fear and became clingy towards him, giving him a chance to protect his princess. Well, he was quite happy that Lelouch chose him though, out of the other people in this mansion.

"It's okay, it's okay. Let's go to bed, alright? I'll close your ears when you sleep," said Suzaku as he hugged Lelouch gently and caressed his hair.

Lelouch had no intentions to move away from him at all, so Suzaku had no choice but to drag Lelouch with him towards the bed. Slowly, Suzaku got Lelouch up the bed first before he crawled underneath the blanket and lay beside him. Lelouch was still hugging his pillow and shut his eyes when Suzaku was adjusting the blanket properly to cover both of them. Suzaku then brought his hands to cover Lelouch's ears just in time when the thunder struck.

Lelouch could still hear it, but it was much softer than before. It was then did he brought up his face and looked at Suzaku. Lelouch's eyes were red but the tears were already absorbed in the pillow. He had just looked up but the first thing he saw was a gentle smile.

"It's not that bad right now, right?" Suzaku asked with that gentle smile of his.

Lelouch nodded slowly, and adjusted himself to lie comfortably on Suzaku's bed. Before he shut his eyes to sleep, as he finally found some peace, he said, "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. Go ahead and sleep. I'll always be here, so don't worry about the thunder," Suzaku replied before Lelouch nodded and finally slept.

Suzaku was staring at Lelouch as he slept. Lelouch looked cute with his sleeping face and it extremely attracted Suzaku to kiss him, but he knew he should not. He might just wake Lelouch up and he did not want that. Besides, the thick pillow in between them was preventing him from getting him any closer at all. Even so, he was happy that Lelouch showed him his other side where no others would know, except maybe his family.

Suzaku suddenly wondered how Lelouch managed himself when he was back in his home if there was a thunder storm. Most probably he would go to his parents and sleep with them, or he could have just locked himself in a cupboard or hide under the tables with thick blankets. The later suggestion would not be the one, he hoped. Anyhow, now that Lelouch is here, he would be the one to protect him, be it just a thunder storm, and he would definitely want to know more about Lelouch.

Definitely.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_You know, I'm worried that I'm rushing the story because now I'm really eager to get to one of the main peaks of the story. But then, I kept holding back myself as I don't think both Suzaku and Lelouch had show enough of their affections towards each other yet. What do you think? _

_Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter! ^^_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi all! Here's the new chapter! _

_Before you begin, I have been wondering for months if it's too late to ask this, but still I want to ask or I won't feel satisfy. =/ _

_I'm wondering if any of you ever read a one-shot (M-rated I think) about NaruSasu, which has the title of "Welcome home Sasuke" if I'm not wrong. The summary is about Sasuke who was back Konoha but was kept in jail for a year. Then when Naruto was already the Hokage, he let him out and takes care of him himself. I love that story and I wanted to add it to my favorites but when I try searching it again after I made an account few days later, it was gone from the website, even the author's account was deleted already. I was hoping that if I typed it out here, and if the author of that story is reading this, I would really love her/him to post it again. I sincerely love the work and I planned on printing it out as one of my collections as I do collect a few of the stories that I like. I really want her/him to know this and hopefully she/he could continue writing her stories again. So, if any of you do know where I could find this story or the author, please do tell me in the reviews._

_And also, I recently just got a job, so…the updates will be taking a bit longer than usual. Sorry…_

_Well, enough said. Let's head on with the story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass and its characters, but the plot._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

The morning was clear and birds were chirping happily. The sun was bright, but sadly it could not go through the thick curtains. Even so, he was stirring. It could be the birds that woke him up, or he had had enough of comfortable sleep.

Lelouch was awake. His eyes were opening slowly, his mind was working slowly too. The room was still a bit dark, but he had a hunch that it was morning already. Thinking what time it could be, he found a clock situated on the small table beside the bed. Looking at it carefully, it showed 8am. Closing his eyes back shut again, he stretched his body.

Suddenly, he stopped. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock again. He remembered his clock was on the left table, but now he was facing his right. He looked at his surrounding and realized he was not in his room, and then only it hit him. He had gone to Suzaku's room yesterday. Looking down immediately, the thick pillow was still firmly in his arms, his pajamas were still on. He heaved out a sigh, at least everything was fine, and luckily he had his bra on or he would have been found out already.

Pushing his pillow away, he was about to get up and head back to his room when he found that he was held back. Pulling away the blankets slowly, he noticed that there was a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. He turned his head back, Suzaku was still asleep. Lelouch decided there was no reason for him to wake him up. Thus, he lightly pull away Suzaku's arm and slowly sat up on the bed. Lelouch was already at the edge of the bed, grabbing his pillow before he left.

But then, he was stopped again by the same arms that wrapped around his waist. Lelouch looked at Suzaku, still lying on bed and refused to open his eyes. Lelouch frowned. He pushed away Suzaku's hands again and wanted to get up from bed, but was again held down by the same arms; Suzaku even went nearer to him and tightened his hugged.

Lelouch gave up. Instead of getting up from bed, he decided he should just force Suzaku to open his eyes and stop faking his sleep.

"Suzaku…" he called, but there were no response. "Suzaku, stop fooling around, just get up already." Still, Suzaku refused to move an inch. Lightly slapping Suzaku's face, there were still no responses.

"Suzaku, wake up already. I need to wash up and get change," Lelouch told him. He knew Suzaku was listening, but Suzaku is stubborn.

"You're going to regret this," Lelouch said finally as he was getting tired of Suzaku's tricks. Moving his hand away from his face, Lelouch moved to Suzaku's arms and pinched him. Suzaku did not wake up, still, but he was frowning, obviously trying to hide the pain. Lelouch smirked and he was about to go to the extreme level. He twisted while still pinching him hard.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm awake! I'm awake! Stop! Stop!" Suzaku shouted and opened one eye slightly to look at Lelouch.

Lelouch let loose; finally he was given some attention. Suzaku had let loose too and was pushing himself up. Lelouch was about to stand up again when Suzaku wrapped his arms again around Lelouch's waist and rested his head on Lelouch's shoulder.

"Why so early?" Suzaku complained lazily, as if the pinch just now did not hurt.

"It's not early anymore, Suzaku. We have to get ready and head to school at 10am today, have you forgotten?" Lelouch told him impatiently.

"It's only a graduation," Suzaku replied, but still with no intentions of letting him go.

"And we'll get our results today, too. Besides, I want to meet my friends and family," Lelouch answered. He wanted to move Suzaku's hands away, but instead, his hands were grabbed by Suzaku and together they both wrapped Lelouch's waist. Lelouch was getting furious as he struggled to be free, "Let go, Suzaku. Don't make me pinch you again."

"Stay like this for a little longer, please? Besides, you haven't thanked me for yesterday. I've slept late because of you," complained Suzaku, rather than pleading.

"It's your own fault. You could have just chased me away," Lelouch countered back, though he was blushing as he remembered about last night.

"You know I would never do that," Suzaku replied as he started nuzzling Lelouch's neck. Lelouch's struggles stopped and he shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, you were hugging onto me so tight, as if the thunder would strike you anytime."

"Stop it! It's ticklish," Lelouch scolded while trying to hold back his laughter. "Because you…didn't hear me…"

"Of course I heard you. I closed the curtains. Besides, you should have told me that you're afraid of thunders," Suzaku continued talking as he kept on nuzzling on Lelouch's neck, changing positions whenever Lelouch shrugged.

"I…It wasn't the thunders…the lightning…too…" Lelouch was almost at his limit. "Stop…Suzaku…stop it…"

"Then, whenever there's thunder storm you would come here?" Suzaku asked.

"No…if you're…going to be…like this…I…won't…Ah!" Lelouch could not stand it anymore as soon as Suzaku added in his fingers to the job.

"Then I should go visit you," that was the last reply Lelouch heard of as Suzaku did not only nuzzled his neck but started to tickle him around the waist too. Lelouch was laughing and screaming out loud as Suzaku non-stop teasing him. Lelouch was kicking vigorously too as soon as he toppled down on the bed with Suzaku. Suzaku bound Lelouch's legs with his own but continued to tickle Lelouch up and down his waist. Instead of nuzzling on Lelouch's neck, Suzaku decided to stop that and looked at Lelouch's amazing reaction. Lelouch's face had gone read, and so were his ears. There were tears at the corner of his tightly closed eyes and yet he was laughing so hard like he had not before.

"Stop…Suzaku…please," Lelouch pleaded between his laughter. Seeing as Lelouch really had enough, as his face was beet red already, Suzaku finally stopped. Lelouch was breathing heavily and his eyes were still closed. Lelouch was totally exhausted and had no strength to move. Suzaku hugged Lelouch and bound his arms beside his body at the same time.

"Your whole face is so red," Suzaku chuckled.

"Thanks to you," Lelouch replied breathlessly. When he had thought everything was over, Suzaku did something unexpected. He had licked Lelouch's warm red ear, which made Lelouch jolted. Immediately, he turned to look at Suzaku.

"What did you do?" Lelouch asked in a rather soft but fierce tone, though he knew what Suzaku just did.

"Trying to cool you down," Suzaku replied with a cheeky smile.

If his face was not red, Lelouch's thick blush could be easily seen. Suzaku might have done it for his real intention, cooling him down, but he could also have done it for suggestive remarks. Trying not to think that, he looked away from Suzaku. Yet, Suzaku licked it again.

"Stop it, please," Lelouch pleaded quietly.

Suzaku got the hint and quickly stopped his action. He was afraid that Lelouch would blow up again. He quickly apologized.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you," said Suzaku.

"I-I need to wash up. Please let me go," said Lelouch, still quietly. Suzaku was afraid of Lelouch's behavior. He did not want them to fight or feel awkward towards each other again. Quickly, he let go of Lelouch and helped Lelouch up.

"Thank you. You have to go wash up, too, and don't be late," said Lelouch as he stood up and brought along his pillow as he left the room.

"Wait," Suzaku called out and Lelouch stopped. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel…weird…" Maybe he should have just kept quiet, thought Suzaku.

Lelouch stopped for a moment. Turning his head back a little, he smiled at Suzaku, "It's okay, and thanks for yesterday." Then, Lelouch got out of the room.

Closing the door behind him, Lelouch slumped on it. For a moment, Lelouch thought they would be doing it, but he knew he should not, unless he intended to let Suzaku know about his identity. He sighed. When would he be able to tell him his secret? He did not want it to prevent him from doing anything he wanted with Suzaku. He really wanted to be free from it. When would that day come? Shaking the thoughts away, Lelouch heavily brought himself back into his room.

Down the hallway, CC was observing everything, but none of them noticed. She was not happy or sad, but she was worried that something might happen, and it would not be long till it does.

Suzaku was still staring at his bedroom door while sitting at the edge of his bed. Lelouch's reaction just now scared him. He could not figure out if Lelouch hated it or he was just embarrassed about it. During that moment, he thought it would work out between them, which was the reason why he did that. But apparently, that was not so. Lelouch had rejected him silently. What was it that Lelouch had been hiding? Why could not they just carry out the thing that most couples do? What was it that was preventing them? He really could not figure out.

* * *

><p>The graduation day was lively. Everyone was already in the hall, dressed prettily and handsomely, including the two royal highnesses. As soon as they arrived, they were surrounded by thousands of reporters and some of their fans too. Many of the guards were already in front of them, pushing to make a way for the highnesses. Both Lelouch and Suzaku were holding hands, walking gracefully as they greeted everyone till they reached into the grand school hall. Lelouch was, however, looking everywhere in hope that he could find his parents, but sadly they were not there.<p>

As soon as they were free from the massive spectators outside, Lelouch and Suzaku parted ways as both their friends came and dragged them to their own groups. Everyone was happy, of course. None of them had failed the examinations and the principal was extremely proud. Cecile had came down to greet each and every student, but lingered longer with the top 10 students. No one had realized who the top ten were yet, but everyone was too excited meeting their own friends that the results did not really cross their mind at all.

In Lelouch's group of friends, they were congratulating each other. All of them were forcing Milly to tell their results since Milly is the chairman's daughter, but Milly only smiled and assured them they were in the top ten. Even so, that was more than enough for them to scream and cheered.

However, in Suzaku's group of friends, everyone was more concerned about his life with his new bride than his result. Even if Suzaku did ask about his result, none of them knew and would immediately change the topic back to his life. Suzaku did not really like to talk about his private life and would prefer to just smile and said everything was fine. His friends would understand and leave it just that, but the girls whom he did not know or some random fans that got into the hall kept pestering him about it. Suzaku wanted to avoid them and his friends were helping him to chase them away, yet they were still there. Looking around the hall, he finally found where Lelouch was. He knew he should not use Lelouch, but he had no choice as he really wanted to get off the crowd.

Hinting his friends towards Lelouch's direction, they quickly understood and clumsily made a way for Suzaku to pass. They had managed to distract the fan girls while Suzaku made his escape. Immediately, he went to Lelouch's side and had one arm curled around his waist.

Lelouch was shocked and he turned to look. It was not only Lelouch's face that showed curiosity, but his closed friends too. Awkwardly, Suzaku tried to explain to all of them about his situation.

"They were pestering me. I had to come here. Sorry," Suzaku apologized as he had not wanted to barge into their conversations purposely.

Milly looked behind Suzaku and saw that the fan-girls had finally realized that the prince had gone to the princess. Suzaku's friends were ignoring them as they were gossiping nonsense and continued with their own conversations. The fan-girls had suddenly seemed less interested in the prince and decided to leave.

Looking back at Suzaku, she said bluntly, "You know, it wasn't nice to just leave like that and take shelter here. Though it's true the fan-girls won't come and pester us, but it's pretty obvious that they're from the anti group."

"Milly!" Shirley whispered as she nudged her. Milly only stared blankly on Suzaku. Nina did not feel comfortable either.

It took Suzaku a while to understand what Milly had meant. He was blushing not because of embarrassment, but he was slightly furious at how Milly described his situation.

"It wasn't…" Suzaku was about to counter back but Lelouch cut in.

"It's okay. At least I'm powerful enough to fright those pests," Lelouch replied and smiled. Suzaku did not know if it was a good thing or not, hopefully there was not any bad meaning behind it.

Milly rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, please Lelouch! You're even covering for him now?"

"Milly, enough!" Shirley cut in and Nina was trying to stop Milly from saying another word.

"You two should be on my side-…"

"It was a pleasure to meet you, your highness," a man's voice suddenly appeared beside Milly, who was standing in front of Lelouch now. Milly turned immediately and was shocked by his sudden appearance. The man had a dull yellow hair tied up in a pony tail. His eyes are slanted and his chin seemed to be split into two.

"And you are?" Milly asked, annoyed that yet another man came to disturb her conversation.

That man had gotten nearer to Lelouch and took hold one hand of his and shook it naturally. Suzaku eyed him suspiciously.

"My name is Reid. Currently a student in this school but is originally a reporter," he explained casually with a grin.

"And you're sure that you won't be chased out of this hall for letting me know who you are?" Lelouch asked sarcastically, not intending to make a formal introduction to him.

"Now that I've finally meet you, I don't mind being chased out," Reid still had his grin on as he spoke.

Suzaku had enough of looking at them both shaking hands. He reflexively broke their contacts and held onto Lelouch's hand instead. With his annoyed look, he shot back, "Leave now or my guards will have to drag you out."

That man, Reid grinned genuinely before he bowed and left. Passing Suzaku, he whispered, "Your glorious days will soon be over, prince."

Suzaku did not turn back to look and ignored his evil smirk. As soon as the man was far away from them, Lelouch, who had noticed the smirk, asked Suzaku, "What did he say?"

Suzaku smiled at Lelouch and answered reassuringly, "Nothing. He's jealous of us, that's all."

"Ha!" Milly suddenly laughed sarcastically. "As if he was, I'd think he's planning something wicked. Now that he had an eye on you, Lelouch, you have to be more careful, even in the palace."

Lelouch nodded and smiled in his reply, "I will."

"Anyway, your parents would be coming. I'm sure. So don't worry, okay?" Milly told Lelouch, as she finally could finish their cut off conversation.

Lelouch nodded and smiled in reply. Suzaku only realized that he had cut into their conversation at the wrong time, which explained why they were not only suspicious of him entering all of a sudden, but also slightly mad as his intrusion.

The ceremony finally started and every student was back at their designated place. All their seats were arranged properly, though not in alphabetically order, nor according to their classes. Cecile was on stage giving a speech. It was long and boring, though she had dramatically spoken all the while. It was after the chairman's speech only did they reveal their results.

Apparently, the seats were arranged according to their examination marks. As Milly had said, Lelouch was in the top ten, and was also the most excellent one. Lelouch had gone up stage to get his certificate and a souvenir from the school. He bowed and posed for the cameramen while looking everywhere in the huge hall for his parents. He was not very sure, but he saw two pairs of hands waving at him at the back of the hall. He finally smiled happily, as he knew his parents did come to his graduation.

The second person to head up the stage was Milly, followed by Suzaku, Shirley; the sixth place was Nina, and so on. The ceremony was quite long but eventually finished as everyone had received their own results and prizes. All of them were back in front of the hall, throwing their imaginary hats, took photos and congratulated each other again.

Lelouch, however, immediately went to search for his parents as soon as the ceremony ended. He had been running through everywhere and finally found them at a secluded area in the school grounds under a tree. Joyfully, Lelouch ran and hugged both of them tightly. He was so happy that he cried, leading his mother to cry too. His dad was touched, and eventually joined them too. After all, it had been quite a long time since they last saw each other.

Suzaku had been following Lelouch soon after he noticed Lelouch ran passed him. He was in the middle of a photo shoot with his friends but quickly left them as soon as the camera had got their pictures. He had memorized which route Lelouch had taken, that was why he got there pretty fast. Suzaku had stood there for a while, looking at Lelouch's family from far. He did not want to go to them, not because he was afraid, but he had just realized that Lelouch was crying because he finally met his family again. Suzaku had thought Lelouch would be happy enough just being with him as he did not even complain to him anything about not visiting his family, but he had realized it was all wrong.

Suzaku had decided to leave them alone and to not go and greet them at all. There were no reasons to anymore after he had realized the mistakes he had done. Suzaku did not blame Lelouch for not telling him about his feelings straight, but blaming himself for being useless and not able to see him through. No wonder Lelouch was still avoiding close contact; he still had yet the privileged to do so since he knew too little about him.

* * *

><p>Lelouch once again sat at the same bench at the same spot under the big tree. He did not have a book with him though; instead he just sat there and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the shades. The light breezes only blew by once a while, and though the sun was bright, it did not matter as he was under the shades.<p>

"How was the graduation?" Came a voice beside him and Lelouch opened his eyes. Rolo was sitting beside him with a smile.

"It's okay," Lelouch replied back with a small smile too.

"Good to know," Rolo replied, though he was silent after a while. Looking far above the trees, Rolo said, "I'm going back to London again."

"Why?" Lelouch asked curiously.

"Have some things to deal with," Rolo replied.

"I see. How long?" Lelouch asked again.

"I'm not sure. It depends on how long the things have to be dealt."

"Is it that serious?"

Rolo smiled and shrugged. Lelouch was curious. Then, Rolo spoke again.

"Would you like to follow me?"

Lelouch jolted. He was absolutely surprised by that.

"Why would I?"

"Well, you said that you wanted to leave this place, don't you?" Rolo asked and Lelouch immediately got his point. Lelouch suddenly looked disappointed and unsure. Rolo then continued, "Though it's temporary, at least you get to leave here for a while right? At least you'll get to live your own life for a while."

Lelouch was silent, and Rolo waited. It felt like ages as Lelouch thought of a reply.

"Yes, I would like to…" Lelouch answered. But, just then, they heard rustles and looked towards that direction, yet there were nothing.

"Some stray or lost cat I suppose," Rolo said. "So, you agree to follow me?" Rolo did not even care what that rustles were and was only interested in Lelouch's answers.

* * *

><p>Suzaku had been thinking for some time on questions he should ask Lelouch, so that he would have a greater chance to knowing him. It was not only about Lelouch's favorites, but also about Lelouch thoughts on everything, including him. He had told Lelouch that he had some things to deal with, just for the sake of that. Now that he had finally wrote out the questions he wanted to ask, he set out to find Lelouch.<p>

He had gone to the garden where Lelouch would be, as he was told that that garden was his favorite spot. So, happily and excitedly, he speed walk to him.

Just a few steps away, he heard Lelouch talking, and then there was Rolo too. Suzaku stopped immediately and hid behind the tall bushes. He was not one to eavesdrop but their conversation was tempting him to.

"Would you like to follow me?" he heard Rolo asked.

Suzaku was surprised. Why was Rolo asking Lelouch to follow him, and where to?

"Why would I?" Lelouch replied and Suzaku nodded. Why would Lelouch follow? Lelouch had said that he had no feelings for Rolo, so there was no reason for him to go with Rolo, wherever that might be, unless Rolo do feel something for Lelouch.

"Well, you said that you wanted to leave this place, don't you? Though it's temporary, at least you get to leave here for a while right? At least you'll get to live your own life for a while," Rolo asked back. It was true that Lelouch did say about it, Rolo had told him, but why would Rolo encourage Lelouch to leave? Was not he the one who taught him to make Lelouch stay? So why was he doing the opposite? Anyway, Suzaku was extremely positive that Lelouch would never say yes.

"Yes, I would like to," Lelouch replied and Suzaku was shocked. Lelouch really wanted to leave that badly, even if the person who would be bringing her along was Rolo, his brother? And that day Lelouch had confirmed that he felt nothing for him, so why did he agree to leave with him? Why did he have to hide that he actually does have feelings for him? Why did not he say it straight to him instead?

Suzaku was furious and confused that he left at once. There was no point in listening anymore. Lelouch had betrayed him.

* * *

><p>"Oh…I would like to, but not right now," Lelouch replied, though he was sure something or rather, someone was behind the bushes, but since nothing came out, it might just be some stray animals hiding in it.<p>

Rolo was shocked at Lelouch's answer.

"Why not?"

Lelouch sighed, "You see, I'm kind of…" Lelouch clutched his skirt tightly. "…attached to Suzaku right now. I don't think I'll be able to leave just yet. Will you be leaving very soon? Can you at least give me some time to break things out to Suzaku before I leave? So that by then I won't miss anything or anyone here and just leave without a trace."

Rolo thought for a moment. He was not quite happy that Lelouch admitted his feelings for Suzaku, but still Lelouch did consider his idea. Maybe he should give it another try and give Lelouch some time rather than rushing it. He would not be able to get Lelouch for himself if he forced him to.

"I'll be able to postpone it to next month. Would that be enough for you?" Rolo asked.

Lelouch smiled, "Thank you."

Rolo nodded, "No problem."

The both of them were quiet for a while till Rolo broke it.

"So how was the graduation? Did you meet your family?"

Lelouch smiled warmly, "Yeah…"

And so, the story went on with Lelouch talking about his graduation day.

* * *

><p>Lelouch was on his way back to his room as he suddenly felt tired and wanted to take a nap. Maybe the UV rays were too much for him.<p>

"Finally willing to come back?" said Suzaku coldly as he leaned against Lelouch's door.

"I felt tired all of a sudden, so I thought of taking a nap," Lelouch replied casually, though he did sense some dark aura lurking around.

"Sure, hiding under the shades and story-telling. Wow! That must be tiring," Suzaku replied sarcastically. Lelouch sensed it very clearly that it must be jealousy. It could be that he saw them talking about the graduation. Thus, he decided to quickly explain it and get into his room.

"Suzaku, I told you there's nothing between me and Rolo. I told him about the graduation because he asked me too. Now that I've explained, please let me go into my room," Lelouch asked tiredly.

"Again…" Suzaku mumbled.

"What again?" Lelouch asked impatiently. He was tired, but Suzaku's reaction had given him a headache.

"When are you going to stop hiding things from me?" Suzaku asked, though soft but the words were strong.

"What?" Lelouch's was shocked. Did Suzaku find out already?

"Ha! So you were hiding things from me, didn't you?" Suzaku smirked.

"W-What things?" Lelouch asked carefully. There was a chance that Suzaku may not know it yet.

"Are you still going to pretend? What you guys said back then, do you think I don't know?" Suzaku finally exploded.

So it was somebody after all, he did have a hunch it was a human, but little did he know it was Suzaku himself. If so, Suzaku did not know anything about his gender yet.

"What have you heard, Suzaku? You might have misunderstood everything," Lelouch answered tiredly. He seriously had no strength to argue right now. He really needed a bed to lie on.

Suzaku was angry, very angry till he totally ignored his small thought saying that Lelouch was not in a right condition. But, his anger took control of everything.

"Do I need to explain clearly, Lelouch?" Suzaku scolded.

"If you're not going to tell me, how am I supposed to know what you've misunderstood? Even so, why didn't you just come to us when you heard us talking? Why didn't you just ask things out clearly before making stupid decisions?" Lelouch really did not want to argue, but this blockhead in front of him was almost getting on his nerves.

"You knew I was listening, so why didn't you call me then? Why did you just agree to him that easily? You said you don't feel anything for him and yet the both of you are planning to get away from here?"

Lelouch frowned and massaged his forehead. He had long leaned on the wall soon after Suzaku sprouted nonsense.

"Ok. I think I get it. You were listening, but then you did not listen to everything. You left just before I get to finish my talk. If you're going to eavesdrop, you should just eavesdrop till the end. How stupid can you be, Suzaku? You weren't in a rush… Ow!"

Suzaku had turned Lelouch so that they were facing directly to each other. Lelouch was pinned against the wall and his hands were pinned down by Suzaku's above his head. Suzaku's face was scary, very scary, and Lelouch regretted saying that he was stupid.

"I'm stupid. I'm dense. I'm no match for Rolo. But these few days, everything that I've been trying to do for you, have you not been touched by them at all? What were all those caressing and kissing then? Were those just an act from a sly fox?"

"Suzaku! How dare you…!"

"Shut up!" Suzaku shouted. Lelouch eyes widened in shock, he had seriously triggered the wrong button.

"And here I thought I've done not enough to get your attention. Forget it, then. Those are the past and since you're leaving anyway, you don't think I'm being bad right now, huh?" Suzaku smirked.

That was seriously not good.

"What are you planning to do?" Lelouch asked. He was afraid, very afraid of Suzaku right now.

"This…"

Suzaku forced his kiss on Lelouch, not caring if Lelouch hated it or not. Everything he done was harsh on Lelouch. Suzaku was practically raping him. It was a good sign, so that he could finally end things and leave just it is. It was a bad sign, because he knew he would not be able to part peacefully.

"Stop this! Suzaku! Stop!" Lelouch shouted but Suzaku just ignore. "There's nothing you can get from this, Suzaku! Stop it!"

Suzaku had already reached the third button did Lelouch finally shouted, "I'm male!"

Suzaku finally stopped. He opened his eyes and saw directly at Lelouch's chest. It was flat, very flat, and the bras were thick and full. Suzaku's grip loosened and Lelouch's hands fell to his side. He took a few steps back till his back reached the wall.

"You…You're male…a-all along?" Suzaku stuttered. The truth was definitely unbelievable.

Lelouch's face was red, and so were his ears. His eyes were red too, and watery.

"Happy now?" Lelouch asked softly. Suzaku was speechless as he still looked at Lelouch's flat chest.

"It wasn't supposed to be like that," Lelouch talked. "It was supposed to be quiet and sad, not furious and desperate."

"W-Why?" Suzaku tried to ask. He was too shocked to use anymore words.

"I was going to tell you, someday, about this side of me. I never intend to lie, but getting closer to you had made me lose courage in everything. I was so scared that you'll hate me, so scared that I'll have to give you up forever because of this. I was so frighten that that day would come, but this is just too sudden," Lelouch spoke as his voice was trembling.

"B-But…you're never…attracted to…anything I do…"

"I did!" Suzaku jolted when Lelouch suddenly shouted. Lelouch stared straight into Suzaku's eyes and spoke again, "It's all thanks to you and your innocence plus stupidity that I was attracted to you! You just don't know how much…how much…that it hurts…to love you…"

Suzaku was totally confused, but then again, if everything Lelouch said was true, what about Rolo?

"R-Rolo…he knew?" Suzaku asked carefully. Lelouch nodded. "Then…leaving…because…?" Suzaku finally had a clearer mind to ask things properly.

"He was supposed to leave soon, but because I wanted to break out this secret to you first did he postpone the date. He knew someday I'd have to leave, that's why he was helping me. Yet you, you have to be there the right time but be gone the wrong time."

Lelouch was glaring heatedly at him. Suzaku could only stare with shock and say nothing more. So first, he really did misunderstand everything, but second, Lelouch did hide something from him, and it was something that he would never know unless Lelouch found the right time to do so. Thus, was it his entire fault again that Lelouch could not break his secret out properly and was misunderstood?

He had enough, Lelouch really had enough. Whatever Suzaku wanted to do from now on, would be up to him. Lelouch just wanted to sleep now, and be gone the next day. Since the secret was out already, there was absolutely no way would the royal members still accept him. Looking away from the still stunned Suzaku; he turned towards his room and went in, locking the door as he shut it. Before he could even reach the bed, he fell kneeling on the ground just beside it. He clutched the blanket tightly, face buried into it, and he cried really hard with the sound muffled. No matter what, his heart ache as he knew Suzaku would never love him anymore.

Suzaku was still stunned. Lelouch was back in his room, so what should he do? Lelouch had finally let out his ultimate secret, but why did he not feel mad at all? Why, instead, he felt sympathy and wanted to apologize so badly? He knew him and Lelouch would never have a good ending anymore, since Lelouch is male. He could not have a family, no sons or daughters to be his next heir, so why would he still care about Lelouch? Even if he did not tell the royal members about this, they would eventually find out, right? The female servants would find out about his unwashed bras and ask right? There was not any need for him to be the bad guy, right? So, why was he still feeling confuse, unsure and unsatisfied of things right now?

"I need some sleep," Suzaku muttered to himself. He turned towards his own room and shut the door. Sleep definitely could cure his confusions, he thought, as he fell on the bed and slowly drifted away in his sleep.

* * *

><p>"So this is it," Gino said softly after he had came out from behind the wall.<p>

"It came sooner than I thought," said CC, who also came out from behind the wall.

Apparently, CC had told Gino about Lelouch's identity back when they were having a private talk. Gino was half in suspicions but everything that happen live just now proved that CC was right, again. Even so, the whole argument was heard by the both of them, only them though. CC and Gino had made sure that everyone was not there when the fight broke out.

"The secret will still be safe from now. Suzaku won't be telling anyone soon, since he was still confused right now," Gino explained.

"I don't know, but I won't let him hurt Lulu anymore. I'm taking him with me," CC replied.

"Where will you be taking him?" Gino asked. Though he was not happy about it, but CC do have her own ways of dealing things some time.

"Not like I'll tell you," CC replied.

"Knew you won't, but would you tell me if I could make Suzaku change his mind?" Gino asked.

CC thought for a moment. She sighed, "It's not like I'm really happy that they fought and broke up. I really love having them together, but with the secret out already, Lelouch won't be safe in here anymore."

"You didn't get my question."

"No patience?" CC asked, annoyed.

Gino smirked, "Sorry, please continue."

"I'll tell you where we'll be if you can be 100% sure that Suzaku still have feelings for him," CC replied as she started walking towards Lelouch's room. It was definitely lock, but the door knob was not going to stop her from getting in.

"I'll definitely make him feel miserable during Lelouch's absence. Just wait," said Gino as he turned away. Before he got to the stairs, he peeked at CC who was picking the lock. He was surprised when the lock did give up and CC could get into the room easily. Gino left soon after he heard the door closed and locked.

"This task won't be easy, CC," Gino muttered to himself as he thought of ways to torture Suzaku emotionally.

* * *

><p><em>That's all for now! Aren't you excited? I'm excited myself! I wonder what the next chapter would be. Should I let Suzaku suffer for a little while longer? Or maybe Lelouch would have to be gone for a while? Which would you prefer? Suzaku's part first or Lelouch's part first? VOTE! XD<em>

_Stay tuned for the next chapter! Hm…I wonder what CC had in her mind. ^^_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi! Sorry for the wait! I'm finally back with a new chapter! ^^  
><em>

_Anyway, before we start, a reply to you, Ame: Thanks for the review and one of your ideas was exactly the same as mine! As for your other idea, I'll give it some considerations, okay? ^^_

_Well, as voted, this chapter would be about Prince Suzaku! Now, start reading! XD_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass and its characters, but the plot._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

The next morning, Suzaku got up lazily. He stretched and slump his shoulders. It was weird that he felt sore between his neck and shoulder as it had never happened before. Did he sleep in a wrong position? Most probably, but to why did he…

Suzaku had looked down on his body; he was still wearing yesterday's suit. Did he not take a bath? Then he looked around him, his blanket was underneath him, crumpled but not messy. Did he sleep without pulling on the blanket too? He turned behind him; the pillow was further away from him. Did he not lay his head on the pillow, which caused his strained muscle?

Suzaku shook his head. He had no idea what happened. Ignoring them, he got up and went to wash up. That was also when he realized he was extremely hungry. Did he skip dinner too?

Walking down the stairs, everything was quiet. The study room, living room, and tea room were totally silent. Till he reached the dining room only did he finally saw Jeremiah, who bowed and greeted him. Suzaku walked pass Jeremiah and sat on his seat at the dining table. Jeremiah was the only one who was serving him.

"Where's Gino?" Suzaku asked.

"Having a bad mood, your highness," Jeremiah replied casually.

"Bad mood? He never had one," Suzaku asked. Today was definitely strange.

"I've no idea, your highness," Jeremiah replied.

Suzaku frowned. Even so, he continued eating his breakfast while his brain trying to digest what was going on. While eating, he felt the atmosphere oddly quiet. What was missing?

He looked up and directly stared towards the empty seat in front of him.

"Did she have her breakfast already?" Suzaku asked, and then only did everything clicked.

"Yes, before her highness had gone back to her parents' place, your highness," Jeremiah answered, unnoticed of the sudden change of facial emotion of Suzaku's face.

"Right, no wonder everything was odd," Suzaku muttered softly, whom Jeremiah did not notice either.

Apparently that was the reason for all those to happen, the strained muscle, the unchanged clothes, the extreme hunger and the silence.

"How long would she be there?" Suzaku asked, though he was not keen on knowing the answer.

"About a week, your highness," Jeremiah asked. He was starting to feel something was not right with the tone Suzaku was using.

"Oh…" Suzaku answered and continued eating. Maybe it was a good idea too. The both of them needed some time alone.

"Did…your highness not know about Lelouch's absence?" Jeremiah asked, curious.

Suzaku was silent. Did Lelouch told them that she…he, had told Suzaku about his leaving?

"I forgot," Suzaku replied and continued eating. He did not want to spill Lelouch's secret just yet. There were some things he had to be clear of first, though he was not sure what those things were.

Sitting in his room, Suzaku continued working on those annoying letters and invitations. He was hoping to get his mind off what had happened yesterday, but to no avail. Every time he would take his 5 minutes break and looked towards the sofa. Then, he would remember again.

It had only passed half an hour and it was his sixth time taking a break. He had looked up at the sofa again, imagining Lelouch reading the newspaper seriously, quietly, unbothered of any of his complaints. Suzaku sighed and got up. He walked towards the window and looked out towards the garden below. After a few seconds of staring at the garden, he turned casually towards the empty sofa. Walking towards it, he stopped at the exact place he stood before, just directly behind Lelouch's place. He had hugged Lelouch from the back and wrapped his arms around his neck, complaining and arguing nonsense till he managed to get his attention, which was a kiss.

Suzaku felt warm, be it his face or his body. The kiss was not sweet, but it was warm and moist. It felt real back then, so real that he would actually jump over the sofa and pinned him down. Suzaku did not jump over the sofa this time, but only stood and stared at the empty sofa, imagining back again what the both of them had done that day. Everything felt so real again, so real that he could hardly hold himself back. He wanted to…

"Nice memories?"

Suzaku jolted and was back from his imaginations when he heard a voice. Gino was leaning against the closed door with his hands in his trousers' pockets.

"In an extreme bad mood till you've even forgotten to knock the door?" Suzaku asked as he walked back to behind his desk.

"I bet those memories were awesome," Gino answered differently. He walked towards Suzaku's desk and sat in front of it.

"So? Need some consultations for your foul mood?" Suzaku asked again sarcastically while he looked through the letters.

"Were they really a torture? You do know the princess would be gone a week only right?" Gino asked back ironically as he slumped in on his arm-chair. Apparently, those two had no intention on answering each other's question at all.

"You know you'll get in trouble if you're to work with that foul mood," Suzaku stated.

"Ever thought what might happen if the princess just disappear, Prince Suzaku?" Gino asked sternly. Suzaku finally stopped everything in hand.

It was after a while did Suzaku reply, albeit a bit uncertainly, "Impossible…"

"Possible," Gino replied confidently.

"You, as the bodyguard, should know that if one of the royal members is gone, you'll have to search till the end, unless a proof was shown that that person was definitely not here anymore."

"So you're implying that you'll only start regretting when the princess' corpse is found?"

"What is the meaning of this, Gino?" Suzaku looked up and stared furiously at Gino. "Didn't the princess go back to her parents' house? If she really did why are you giving assumptions?"

"She?" Gino asked. "Are you sure you're clear of that? Didn't Lelouch tell you clearly 'I'm male' yesterday?"

Suzaku was shocked; even so he remained silent for a moment before he replied, "How many of you heard it?"

"Rest assured. It's still a secret," Gino replied. He noticed Suzaku was slightly relaxed. Even so, he still continued, "But Prince, aren't you surprised that I'm calm with it? Aren't you worried that I might have some secret intentions behind the reasons I keep this secret?"

Suzaku only stared on. What did Gino had in mind?

"As you've said," Gino continued as he finally got Suzaku worried. "As a bodyguard, our job is to guard you, and if one of you is missing, it's our job to search out for you. But, I might just found him, and elope with him."

Suzaku's eyes narrowed. Gino smirked.

"So, are you still sure it's alright to just let it be? Lelouch might just elope with someone else, you know."

Suzaku was silent, so silent that Gino thought he had finally made Suzaku angry, and the next thing Suzaku would do was to search Lelouch and persuade him to come back. Gino was extremely happy that his plan A actually worked on the first attempt.

"Gino, even if you were a delinquent, there was no way you'd ever do that," Suzaku replied as he continued looking through his letters.

Gino was dumbstruck. Did Suzaku ignore his hidden meaning? Or did he just ignore him, totally?

"Even if I won't, some other people would! Or Lelouch would find someone else to do it with, just so he could get out of this place!" Gino replied furiously. Did Suzaku not want to admit his feelings just because Lelouch is male?

"Gino, whatever happen between us will remind between us. Don't bother with someone else's business," Suzaku replied, refusing to look up.

Gino rolled his eyes, "Suzaku, wake up already! Don't be so thick-headed! Just admit you won't be able to live without Lelouch!"

"If there's nothing else, I have some work to do, Gino, and I believe you, too, have some," Suzaku answered.

Gino could not believe that Suzaku was not going to admit defeat. Standing up, he got out of the room, and slammed the door shut.

"Don't slam the door, Gino," Suzaku called out from the room.

Gino was furious. First plan failed so miserably! Okay, so maybe using the harsh way would not work. If he was to use the persuading style, would Suzaku listen? Oh well, never try never know, but he would have to plan it all out first.

The footsteps faded away. Suzaku stopped his work and thought silently. It was not because he was thick-headed; it was because he still could not accept the fact that Lelouch was male, and that he had kept a huge lie from him. If Lelouch really did love him, why did not he just tell him straight on the first day they met each other, or at least the next day of their marriage? It was not as if he would kill him for not telling him earlier, and then he would be able to keep a distance between them so that nothing would happen towards each other. Besides, he might be able to help Lelouch out to escape from his miserable contract.

But, those felt so real, the kiss, the hug, the touch…they felt so real. Did Lelouch do all those because he really loves him? Or did he just do it just to act like his wife?

"It's not like he would disappear anyway. I'll just ask when he's back," Suzaku muttered to himself. If those feelings were real, Lelouch would definitely be back to explain.

The whole day was tremendously silent. There was no activity, no event to go to, and no party to head to either. It was rare to suddenly think of going to a party as he hated them, but he definitely needed on right now. He had never liked silence anyway.

He flop onto his bed and sighed. He stared at the ceiling, thinking deeply in the silence.

The first day they met each other, was it fated? Did God purposely arrange it that way so that he had to suffer? Did Lelouch know he was going to be married to the prince, which was why he had to cross dress from the start of his life? But, Lelouch had rejected him for so many times already when he only wanted them to be friends, which could only mean that Lelouch did not know who he was going to be married to, till a few days before their marriage. What if Lelouch was not married to him, but to another guy instead, would they still be friends? Maybe not.

Suzaku sighed and turned over to his side.

Could it be that Lelouch agree to marry him because of fame and money? Impossible, Lelouch was not the crowd type. He had always preferred to be alone, doing whatever he pleased. What was the reason for Lelouch to marry him, anyways? Was Lelouch forced to? Could be, since he was poor and he definitely needed money to take care of his family. But, why would Lelouch do so, knowing very clearly that doom would definitely be fallen on him if the secret was out. Why would he take the risk? He could just be himself and marry a princess instead, so why cross dressing and marry a prince?

Suzaku turned back to face the ceiling.

If it was really fate, then he had to thank them, at least he got to know Lelouch, be with him for a moment. But, with Lelouch as male, things would definitely not work out. Married or not, the both of them would have to part their own ways in the end. This marriage would definitely not last long.

Suzaku sighed. Why did he feel so lonely? He had always been like this, had he not? During the times before Lelouch came in, he was always alone in this big mansion. Nothing had changed since then, but why did he felt lonely when he should not be?

"It's only a week," Suzaku told himself, after a week he would be able to meet Lelouch and make things clear. Then only can he decide his future.

* * *

><p>The next day was a wet day. It had been raining heavily ever since early in the morning till now. Suzaku was attending yet another boring event, where all he had to do was to smile and give positive feedbacks on whatever it was. It was boring, definitely boring, but if Lelouch was around, at least there was someone he could talk with casually.<p>

"Your highness?" the emcee called.

"Oh! Right! Well, as I was saying…" Suzaku continued. Apparently, he had gone quiet all of a sudden when he thought of Lelouch. He had never thought such thing would happen before, but it seemed that his case was getting worse.

Quickly finish his speech, he passed it back to the emcee and sat back on his seat. He relaxed himself and tried not to think of anything that would distract him.

Everyone was looking at the emcee talking when suddenly a loud thunder struck and a lady screamed. Everyone stared at her. She quickly apologized and went out of the room. She could not be able to continue with the ceremony if the thunder was going to strike every few minutes.

That was when Suzaku started to worry.

How was Lelouch going to hide himself? Would he be hugging the thick pillow and hide under the blanket? Would he hide himself in the cupboard? Would he hide under the table? Would anyone be there to protect him?

He stood up immediately, but instead of rushing out of the meeting room, he stood still as everyone started giving their applauses to him. Suzaku was not sure what was going on, but he only smiled and nodded to everyone.

"Your highness," the emcee came beside him and passed him a souvenir.

"Thank you," Suzaku replied. Well, at least it was only a souvenir giving section. Holding onto the souvenir, they both looked at the cameramen in front of them as their photos were being taken.

Suzaku was back at the palace ground. The heavy rain had subsided but still everywhere was wet. Suzaku's worries had not gone away. Even so, he knew there was no point worrying for Lelouch since he would be with his parents; his two bodyguards were with him too. And besides, if he was to suddenly show up at his place, Lelouch might not be happy either, since he did try to rape him that day. Shaking his thoughts away, he tried to convince himself that everything would be fine and there was nothing he should worry about.

"Prince, you really should think about what I've said yesterday," Gino suddenly said as he followed Suzaku into his chamber and locked Jeremiah out. Jeremiah had no intention of going into Suzaku's chamber, but he was trying to stop Gino from going in, since a royal highness' room is private and no others should step in without permission.

Suzaku rolled his eyes and answered, "Gino, have I not make you clear? It's impossible that such ridiculous thing would happen, and Lelouch's bodyguards were there too."

"Anything can just happen, Suzaku! One might be fine today but gone the next day! Time keeps moving and things keep happening! We'll never know what might strike us next, Suzaku," Gino tried to his best to make Suzaku realized what he was trying to imply.

"Look, Gino, it was not about Lelouch be gone, abducted or elope with someone else. It's because the both of us were never meant to be together!" Suzaku finally exploded. So, it was not because of the lie, it was the result of their relationship that feared him. How did he manage to get that idea was totally unknown.

"You know you can change that, Suzaku. All the laughter, cries, arguments and talks that you guys went through are proves that the both of you still have a chance," Gino replied. He could not believe himself being a counselor right now.

"It's impossible, Gino, I've told you before. When you're a royalty, this thing should not happen at all. We were never meant to be together. God had brought us till here and that's all, that's the end for us. Later on, I'll have to divorce Lelouch and get another one for the sake of the royal family," Suzaku replied.

"You can just ditch the royal family and be on your own, Suzaku. You're capable of that!"

"I can never do that! I'm a prince, an educated prince! If I do that, the people would lose trust in me and I'll bring a bad name to the royalty!"

"The people are wiser than you think, Suzaku! They know what's right or wrong. They don't simply judge the royal highnesses!"

"You won't understand, Gino! You're not a royal!"

Gino was silent. Though Suzaku had his point, but it definitely hurt to know the truth. Suzaku was breathing heavily. He was in trouble. He had never meant to say that.

"Gino…look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"I'm not from a royal family, I know, since long ago. But, after meeting you, I thought you were different, that you're the only one who accepted me into your family. I really thought I was one of your family members even without the royal blood. But, I guess I was wrong," Gino replied disappointedly. "Sorry to butt in into your problems since I really don't understand a royal's pride. I'll stay shut from now on,"

"Gino…"

The door was shut and Gino was out of sight. Suzaku sighed. He untied his necktie, threw it on the floor and got into the bathroom.

Things just had to get bad day by day.

Watching the television was not the thing Suzaku always do. It was rare, definitely, but he needed something to distract his mind.

National Geography? No.

News? No.

Entertainment program? No.

Dramas? No.

Comedy? Definitely a no usually, but still, it was better than the others.

The comedy was funny all right, but all he did was smirked, smiled a bit or grinned, but nothing more than that.

"What a gloomy atmosphere," said Rolo as he walked into the TV room and sat beside Suzaku.

"Gloomy? This guy's funny," Suzaku replied while watching the wide screen.

"I'm serious, Suzaku," said Rolo. He was not even smiling a bit at the silly action the comedian was doing.

Suzaku turned to look at Rolo. Even though the room was dark, the bright light from the television showed Rolo's expression clearly. It seemed that Rolo was definitely serious. Knowingly, Suzaku lowered the volume a little.

"Another lecture from you, I supposed?" Suzaku asked.

"Another? Someone already did that to you?" Rolo asked, fascinated as who would lecture Suzaku.

Suzaku sighed, "That's not important. So, what's it you want to talk about?"

Rolo finally looked to Suzaku. His eyes were soft, but they were not so when Rolo just came in. A change of mind, maybe, so that there would not be any lectures from his younger brother?

"Something happen, right? For you to watch TV was too rare, and besides, you don't often step into this room," Rolo started.

"Something did happen. What about you? It's rare for you to be here in my mansion at night too," Suzaku asked back. "Came to see Lelouch, didn't you?"

Rolo was quiet for a moment. He had a hunch that Suzaku had already knew about his crush, so he decided to just be straight with everything.

"I couldn't find him, any idea where he is?" Rolo asked casually, though he was anxious inside, he was not showing it a bit on the outside.

"Went back to her parents," Suzaku replied as he continued to watch the TV.

"Why?" Rolo asked, totally uninterested about the comedy.

"Had a fight," Suzaku answered casually.

"About what?" Rolo asked again.

"Oh, you know, jealous because some other guy was hinting on his own brother's wife," Suzaku answered. He was trying hard not to be sarcastic, but even so it was obvious.

"I bet it wasn't about just that. You finally get to know Lelouch's secret, didn't you?" Rolo asked directly to the point, which sort of hit Suzaku hard in the head.

Suzaku immediately looked at him, "You knew long ago?"

"Yes, even before I met Lelouch," Rolo replied. Suzaku frowned. "So, you chased her away then? Thank you so much. From now on, things would be easier on my side."

Rolo stood up as he was about to leave but was stopped immediately by Suzaku, who had got up and stood in front of him.

"What are you trying to imply?" Suzaku asked sternly. He was almost at his boiling point. First it was Gino and now Rolo? Why is everyone going against him now?

"Don't worry. You'll still have your throne. Lelouch would disappear and there would be no need for you to lay a finger on these things," Rolo said and passed by him.

Suzaku was totally stunned. He would have his throne? Lelouch would disappear? He did not quite understand what Rolo was trying to say, but he had a bad feeling about it. His heart was beating very fast.

Suzaku turned back. The door was already closed. Rolo was already gone. It was night time already. Rolo would not carry out whatever he had in mind right now anyways. He would just have to wait till tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>As soon as he stepped into his living room, Suzaku lay flat on the sofa.<p>

"What kind of event is this? Are fashion shows meant to last a few hours? From one dress to another again and again? Their dresses were all so ridiculous! Do they really think the ladies in the world would wear that out for a walk? Crazy designers!" Suzaku complaint non-stop, just like how he was when he was preparing for his own wedding.

"Your highness, instead of complaining, you should be happy that you were invited to such a grand event as not many celebrities were chosen to go," said Jeremiah but Suzaku want to hear none of them.

Suzaku was quiet. He was definitely tired after sitting for hours. Not only was the fashion show boring, the songs played were annoying too. He had tried so many times to escape from it but ended up meeting some important people on the way and went back in with them again.

"When's Lelouch coming back?" Suzaku asked all of a sudden. He was shocked himself for suddenly saying it out loud. Was he really that desperate to have Lelouch by his side? And besides, he had yet to figure out what Rolo had in mind or what was his plan.

"Suzaku!"

Talk about the devil and he here is. Rolo had rushed straight into the living room, shouting Suzaku's name as if he was deaf. Suzaku only ignored him; he was totally exhausted to talk.

Rolo came in immediately and held Suzaku up at the collar of his shirt. Fiercely, he stared into Suzaku's eyes and asked, "Where the hell is he?"

Suzaku was shocked. Rolo was in a black leather jacket and jeans. He even had on his precious black boots and leather black gloves. He might have ridden a bike out. But, those were not all.

"Your highness, please don't…" Jeremiah started but was cut in with another of Rolo's fierce shouting of questions again.

"Where the hell is Lelouch? Where did you hide him?" Rolo shook Suzaku violently as he asked. Jeremiah was confused of everything that was happening.

"He's with his paren-…"

"Stop lying!"

"Jeremiah said so!"

Both Suzaku and Rolo looked at Jeremiah who looked very confused. Even so, he answered calmly, "Yes indeed, your highnesses. The Princess had asked for the Queen's permission to head back to her parents' place that day."

"But he isn't there!" Rolo asked back.

"What?" Suzaku looked at Rolo, wide eyes.

Rolo had let go of Suzaku by then. Instead, he faced Jeremiah and asked, "Did you send her there yourself?"

"No, your highness, but both her bodyguards were with her," Jeremiah answered truthfully, though he was confused that the princes were using both 'him' and 'her' to refer to Lelouch.

"Then she must have took him," Gino suddenly popped out from behind the wall of the living room.

"Who?" Rolo asked furiously, not caring about manners anymore.

"That green haired girl, who's once a spy for the royal family," Gino answered.

"Gino!" Suzaku suddenly called and stood up. "Why didn't you tell me anything about this?"

"I've gave you two chances already, Suzaku, but you were too stubborn," Gino answered. He noticed Suzaku's fist tightened. He continued, "She said this would only be an excuse. Where she might bring him to would be unknown, even I won't know."

Suzaku was totally dumbstruck. His mind was totally blank. Rolo, however, quickly left the place in search of Lelouch.

Everyone was quiet, till Gino finally broke it.

"So, your highness, what are you going to do now?" Gino asked. Using formality was a sign of sarcasm and he knew how much it irritates Suzaku if he was the one to use it.

Suzaku was still quiet. What was he supposed to do? Should he just let it be? If so, Rolo might just take Lelouch away if he found him, or CC would do that instead. Then, if both of it happened, there was no way would he be able to make things clear. There would be no way would he be able to confirm his feelings for him. It would totally be impossible for him to have a peace of mind at all, not now, not ever.

Gino was annoyed. Did he really need to think things through so long?

"Suzaku, you're wasting your ti-…"

"Get me the car, no, a bike, the fastest one. I'm heading out now," said Suzaku as he quickly went to get his wallet and phone.

Gino smirked, "Finally…"

Finally, his plan worked, though it was not fully his plan as CC was in it too.

With that said, Gino did as was told. Jeremiah, however, was still confused on whatever was happening. He could only stand there and hoped for the best.

* * *

><p><em><span>Extra ~ Rolo's Part<span>_

_Rolo had gone out of the palace ground on his favorite bike. He even had on his full bike suit, just for the sake of showing off to Lelouch. He had promised Lelouch that he would bring him away from here, so now that he finally had the chance, he would definitely do so._

_He had asked for Lelouch's address from Shirley, as she had always been so kind to him and never even doubted him of anything._

_Upon arriving Lelouch's house, he got down from his bike and took down his helmet. Adjusting his attires, he walked up to Lelouch's house's doorstep. The house was small, but it did not matter as he would be bringing Lelouch to a bigger house._

_Knocking the door thrice, he waited till the door opened for him._

"_Hello, and who might you be?" Lelouch's mother asked._

_Rolo smiled gently and replied, "I'm Lelouch's schoolmate. I'm here to get her."_

"_What for?"_

"_We've promised to have a one day trip to the beach just before the school ends," Rolo lied. He knew he would have to explain the whole truth later on._

"_Oh…but she's not here anymore."_

"_I know. She was married to the prince, but I heard that she was back today to visit her parents. So, I came to get her," said Rolo, hoping that her parents would believe it and allow Lelouch to come out._

_Lelouch's mother laughed, "Darling, since the day she was married to the prince, she didn't come back to visit us at all. A royal's life is always busy."_

_Rolo was dumbstruck. Lelouch did not come back at all? It did not seem like his mother was lying though._

"_Are you sure? Because I'm very sure that she was back three days ago. My friend told me that," Rolo asked. He was starting to feel anxious._

"_It must have been some stupid rumors. Lelouch did not come back at all. Maybe she did say that she would come back, but she can't just come back any time she wants. Darling, don't simply listen to rumors, they always do harm," Lelouch's mother replied caringly._

_Rolo thought for a bit before smiling and replied, "I see. It might just be rumors then. It's okay. I'll just come back here again when she's really back. Thank you, madam!"_

"_Don't have too high hopes, okay?"_

"_Sure. See you," Rolo replied and got back on his bike and rode off. _

_It would better not be a lie, or Suzaku would definitely meet his wrath. _

_End of Extra!_

* * *

><p><em>This extra part was not really in my mind at first, but just so you guys get to know what actually happened when Rolo was there, I thought maybe I can just write out a short one. It's really short right? Haha. <em>

_Anyways, whatever happen to Lelouch would be up as soon as possible, hopefully next Saturday. This should be able to last you until another week right? XD_

_Stay tuned…_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi again! Here's the new chapter and sorry for the wait guys. I've been trying real hard to follow my schedule so that I could update by today, which is a Saturday. You guys have great patience and I really thank you for waiting! XD_

_Go ahead and start reading now!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass and its characters, but the plot. ^^  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span>

"_I would like to visit my parents for a week, your highness," said Lelouch as he was sitting in front of the Queen in her own room._

"_May I know why?" the Queen, Cornelia asked._

"_It's been a long time since I last saw them. I'd like to visit them as I miss them too," Lelouch smiled, though it was not a sincere one, but at least it was good enough to fool the queen._

"_Oh, I see. It is a long time already since you're here. Will Suzaku be following you too?" the queen asked. Lelouch had a hunched that no one knew he had seen his parents during his graduation day and luckily he was right. _

_Lelouch's heart cringed but still, he kept his smile, "Suzaku had some important things to deal with. I told him I'd be fine as long as the guards are with me."_

_The queen nodded, "True, Suzaku had become pretty busy lately. Bring the guards along and make sure they never let you out of sight, okay?"_

"_Yes, your highness," Lelouch answered._

"_You'll be leaving right now?"_

_Lelouch nodded, "I'll just head back and pack some things before I leave. Please do not worry about me. I'll take good care of myself."_

"_I believe you will. Go ahead then. I'll inform the King later when he's back."_

"_Thank you, your highness," Lelouch replied as he bowed and the Queen nodded as reply before he left the room._

That was more or less what happened that morning. Right now, he was already in Milly's place, took a bath and putting on some clothes.

Milly was surprised as to Lelouch's sudden appearance in front of her private condominium, but she did not ask much as Lelouch suddenly just fell and embraced her. Lelouch was shivering. Milly had no idea what happened, but just kept quiet and urged everyone, including CC and Kallen, who she assumed to be Lelouch's bodyguards, to get into her home. With some gestures and whispers, she told them to put all their things into the guest rooms while she brought Lelouch to her own bedroom.

She had guessed that Lelouch had been holding back for quite some time, or Lelouch would not just burst out like he never had before. There were so many things she wanted to ask, like why is he here? Why did he come back from the palace? What had happened? Did Suzaku bully him? But, all those had to wait till later.

It was after quite some time did Lelouch gradually stopped crying and wanted to wash up. Milly let him used her bathroom as she took out some of her clothes for him. He had worn on her simple sleeveless white shirt and three quarter brown shorts that Milly had prepared for him. The clothes were big, and so he thought it might be her pajamas, but even so, it was good enough to cover his body so that he had no need to wear on the fake bras.

Lelouch was sitting on the bed as Milly told him to, while she helped him dried his hair with the towel. It was soothing and he had longed for someone to do it for him since after he went into the palace. His mother had done this for him every time and he missed it so much.

Milly had taken that chance to ask him about what had happened. Though Lelouch was quiet at first, but gradually he spilt everything out, starting from the day after Milly last visited him till yesterday. Milly's hands stopped as she finally heard the real reason Lelouch was back from the palace. She took the towel away and sat beside Lelouch, looking at Lelouch's still moist eyes.

"It's over, Milly," Lelouch told her. "I'm not going back anymore."

"But it might just be a one sided thought, Lelouch. He looked like he really cared for you the last time I was there," Milly answered pretty confidently.

Lelouch shook his head, "He cares because I'm his wife, who's a lady and not a man."

"You didn't ask him, right? You're making an answer yourself, right?"

"No, from the looks he had that night and his speechlessness, the answer was obvious," Lelouch replied. His heart ached every time he thinks that Suzaku would never love him again.

Milly was wordless. She was not there to confirm how Suzaku had looked like, and she was not there to witness the whole thing. If she really did, she would definitely know what to do.

"Anyway, besides Suzaku and that Rolo guy knew the truth, who else?" Milly asked as she was curious how many people in the palace ground knew about his secret.

"CC, that green haired body guard, and that's all I supposed," Lelouch replied.

That night after their fight, CC had sneaked into his room and tried to console Lelouch. Lelouch was in a despair state that he never thought about how CC sneaked into his locked bedroom. However, CC's appearance had really saved him. He had thought of killing himself now and then after he realized that Suzaku would never love him anymore, but CC suddenly came and stopped him from using the piece of glass from the broken lamp just beside the bed. Instead, she had hugged Lelouch into her embrace and cooed Lelouch gently till he gradually slept in her arms. It was somewhere in the middle of the night did Lelouch woke up, finding himself still lying in CC's embrace while CC was rocking her body very slowly. Lelouch was still blurring as he woke up suddenly, but he remembered clearly that CC said that she would definitely get him out of the palace, immediately. With that, he assumed CC knew everything and decided to have her help him out instead. CC had said to not go back to his parents' place immediately as not to worry his parents of his current condition. Lelouch agreed too, which was why they ended up in Milly's place instead.

"I see, what about that brown haired girl, then? Is it okay to let her be with you when she's very loyal to the royalties?" Milly asked, worried.

"CC said she'll deal with her. Maybe she's telling her now, but I doubt things will work out according to CC's way though. Even so, CC had decided to ditch her half way if she really refused to cooperate with us," Lelouch replied. He had answered so casually, but in reality, he was not sure if what CC had planned would definitely work out.

Milly looked at him worriedly and sighed. She wondered if what this CC girl had planned would really save Lelouch out of trouble, but no matter how, if their plan really did not work out, she'll be the next savior.

After making up her mind, she stood up and smiled to Lelouch, whom Lelouch looked at her curiously.

"I bet you're hungry. Let's make some pancake?" Milly asked.

Lelouch smiled, "I miss them."

That night was surprisingly quiet. It was not that Lelouch hated it, but it slightly reminded him about loneliness. Besides, Milly's guest room was big, though not as big as the one in the palace. He was staring out to the furthest end of the world from the window inside his dark room. He could not sleep as he had something in his mind that really bothered him.

"Suzaku…"

Lelouch had whispered his name countless times, but every time he did that, he felt horrible. He would think of his future, whereby Suzaku was married to a real princess and having their own family with cute children. Sometimes he would imagine himself as the servant in the palace, peeking at Suzaku on whatever he was doing. The worst scenario was that of Lelouch being looked down by Suzaku as he had become poor again, or like the condition he was in back then. It hurt so much just by thinking all those. He wanted to think of the happy times to pull himself away from the darkness, but the only happy times that came into his mind were those days where Suzaku was treating him nicely, caring for him so much and loving him like his real wife. Those were definitely the happy times, but then it hurt him even more as he knew there were no more chances in life would he be able to go through those again. Those would only be his memories.

A light click was heard and Lelouch quickly turned to the door not far away from him. The light green hair shone brightly even with just the moonlight shining on it.

"I thought you might be awake, Lulu," said CC as she came walking towards him.

"Why are you awake, then?" Lelouch asked.

"No particular reason, just wanted to come here," CC replied nonchalantly as she stood beside Lelouch and looked out.

Lelouch kept quiet and looked back out of the window again. The both of them were quiet till CC broke the silence.

"Kallen is problematic, Lulu. She would not believe what I say and she refused to cooperate with me, since she doesn't trust anything from me," CC told him. "She's really thick headed."

"I'll explain, then. She'd definitely understand, since I'm still the princess she thought I am," Lelouch replied.

CC sighed, "Explain or not, she'll never cooperate with us. It's still best that we ditch her."

Lelouch was thinking silently before answering, "Cooperate or not, it's still best to make things clear to her. Whatever she wants to do later on will be all up to her."

"You'll be fine with it if Kallen tells the royalty about you?" CC asked. It was not in her plan to let the royalty know, which would end up the whole world knowing about Lelouch's secret.

"Princess Lelouch would be history and this Lelouch would never appear again. Everything would be gone and I'll have my own new identity. Didn't you agree to all of these too?" Lelouch asked back.

CC looked back at Lelouch. Lelouch did not seem to be wavering or unsure at all. CC smirked. Lelouch sure is strong, on the outside.

"Yes, I agree with you and I promised I'll always be with you, didn't I?" CC answered.

Lelouch smiled.

"Go and get some sleep. Don't bother to wake up early tomorrow either. We'll go back to your parents place the day after tomorrow," said CC.

Lelouch's smile was gone, "Why not tomorrow?"

"Up to you then, but I'm very confident with my plan. To go back tomorrow or not, to follow my plan or not, I'll leave it all up to you," CC replied before she left for her own room.

Lelouch looked on as CC locked his room from the inside before closing it shut and left. CC was very mysterious, but whatever CC had planned seemed to be giving him hope all the time. He was not sure if CC was trying to help him escape or not, but he was definitely hoping that CC would not betray him. Another betrayal of his feelings would definitely make him go mad.

* * *

><p>It was raining heavily the next day. Lelouch was still in his bedroom, refusing to get up at all as the thunder was scaring the heck out of him. Tons of pillows covering his ears and the thick blanket wrapped him, even so he did not feel relax at all. He had totally skipped breakfast but no one had come to call him at all. Maybe they did, but since the door was locked, he doubted anyone was able to get in, unless CC was forced to open the door since only she could pick a lock. Milly would not be around right now as she had gone for her part time job.<p>

Lelouch was just glad enough that no one was in the room with him right now. He did not want anyone to know his little fear, but Suzaku had been a special case. He knew he could trust Suzaku that his little fear would be kept secret, thus he had searched for Suzaku's help instead of the others. Trying to calm himself down from freaking out every time the thunder struck, Lelouch tried imagining Suzaku covering his ears and held him dearly. Lelouch would close his eyes and try to sleep, having that imagination repeating in his mind again and again. Fortunately, it really worked.

It was after some long hours did the thunder storm finally stopped. That was when the locked door was finally opened and Kallen came in with a tray of food.

"It's lunch time, your highness," said Kallen with her face as black as charcoal.

Lelouch noticed it immediately, but he did not ask. It must have been Kallen trying to persuade CC to unlock the door but she just could not. Kallen might just try to break the door down, but she would not do it since it was not her property. CC did try her best to annoy Kallen this time. Maybe he should really thank her?

Lelouch sat up slowly in his bed as Kallen came closer and put the tray of food on his lap.

"Please enjoy them as much as possible since I could not bring you breakfast because of a certain someone refusing to open the door," said Kallen while hinting CC had been the one to cause all troubles. Kallen was about to leave when Lelouch stopped her.

"Wait, Kallen."

"What is it, your highness?" Kallen asked.

"Come, sit here," said Lelouch as he patted beside the bed for Kallen to sit with him.

"Your highness, I can't…"

"Just do as I say," Lelouch said determinedly, which made Kallen with no choice but to obey him. She had never tried to sit on a royal's bed before.

"Thank you for the lunch," Lelouch started and continued before Kallen was able to speak. "I've something to tell you, since CC could not manage to get it through you."

Kallen's eyes widened, but still, she said nothing and listened to him carefully.

It was a long hour did Lelouch finally managed to finish his story and making the shocked Kallen unable to answer a thing.

"Now that I've tell you everything, no matter what you've decided it's up to you. I know you're a loyal person, so even if you decided to tell the royals about this, I don't mind. Do whatever you feel right," said Lelouch as he continued studying Kallen's facial emotion. It was not difficult to read at all, as Kallen was like an opened book. It was definitely a confused and unsure look. It would take some time to calm down and when she finally did, whatever happened later on he would be prepared for it.

Lelouch was about to pick up the fork and start eating his noodles but was stopped immediately. He looked up and saw Kallen taking the fork away from him, and then the whole tray.

"It's cold already. I'll warm it up for you," said Kallen as she went out of the room.

Lelouch was surprised by the sudden action, but he was slightly happy. Apparently, what Lelouch had said had maybe touched her heart to help him out. Maybe there was still some hope on having Kallen by his side.

Lelouch had just come out from his bathroom when CC was sitting nicely on his bed. With one towel wrapped around his waist and another he used to dry his hair, he walked towards the cupboard and took out some of Milly's unused clothes and wore them.

"Congratulations, Lulu. Miss Kallen is in deep confusion and refused to get out from her room. Your lunch was already heated up and is on the table waiting for you," said CC as he sat with one leg on top of another while biting on a pizza.

"I see. It'll take some time for her to clear her mind, but I'm pretty sure she'll end up with us," Lelouch replied. "And by the way, where did you get the pizza?"

"Delivery?" CC replied and took another bite of her pizza. "Don't worry. I ordered quite a lot of it, with my own money."

"Oh," Lelouch replied as he adjusted his clothes before heading out of the room.

"We'll be heading to the park tomorrow," said CC.

Lelouch stopped halfway, just before he opened the door. He turned around and asked, "Why?"

"Hm…let's just say I'm curious of the large park just at the end of this area," CC replied as she took the last bite of her pizza.

"And, how do you expect me to go out just like that? We need some disguise don't we?" Lelouch asked. It was definitely weird for CC to want to go to a park as she was not the type to like nature.

"No worries. I've prepared a suit for you and a sunglasses and a top hat," said CC as she licked her fingers.

"What about you?"

"Oh, me?" CC grinned. "You'll see about it tomorrow." She then jumped down from the bed and skipped out to get more of her pizza, leaving the still confused Lelouch slowly following behind.

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" CC shouted as she leaned on the fence.<p>

Apparently, they were in a park which was on the top of the hill, facing the city just below them. CC had said that she wanted to see the sunset for once as she never gets a chance to.

"And the idea of you becoming a school girl was a great idea?" said Lelouch sarcastically. He, however, was dressed like a CEO of some extremely high class company, while CC was dressed in a white shirt with a knee-length pleated red skirt and had her hair tied up in a bun, living some hair down beside her face. She also had on glasses to finish off her disguise.

"A great idea, don't you think? A schoolgirl having a high class CEO as her boyfriend is always a girl's most wanted fantasy," CC replied happily as she stared out to the far sky straight ahead, while Lelouch was standing beside her with his hands in his pockets, thinking that it was a ridiculous girl fantasy.

To tell the truth, Lelouch had always wanted to dress that way. Why care about the weird looking top hat and sunglasses when he finally had a chance to be a normal man? For once, just right now, just give him this chance to be free from worries or punishments that he would need to face in the future. Just for now, he wanted to be himself.

"Oh, look! Isn't that your house? It's pretty near isn't it?" CC called as she pointed on some old looking worn-out low cost house.

Lelouch followed her direction and saw it. He was definitely happy to be able to get such nice view.

"It's still as pretty as ever," Lelouch replied while smiling.

CC turned and looked at him. Lelouch was talking nonsense, she thought, but then the smile on his face did not say so. Be it the outer appearance was awful, as long as the heart is there, the old worn-out house would always be pretty. Understanding it, she smiled and looked back at his house.

"Yup! As pretty as ever," CC replied, and it was Lelouch's turn to look at her. He chuckled.

"Thanks," said Lelouch and CC just smiled away.

"After the sunsets, we'll be heading over to your place," said CC suddenly.

"Why? Are you leaving Kallen behind?" Lelouch asked.

"Kallen still did not want to leave her room, so Milly said she'll take care of Kallen while we're gone. I told her to just let her leave if she wanted to," CC replied.

"I see. So, this would be sort of the last view for us both?"

CC nodded, "Something like that, but don't worry. I'll let you live with your parents till the week is up. Then, we'll leave."

"Sure," Lelouch answered and smiled. "Thank you so much."

"No problem," CC replied.

"But…may I know one thing?" Lelouch asked, unsure.

"Yeah?"

"Why's it that you wanted to help me out?"

CC smirked, "Believe it or not, your personality attracts me, but not in a love-hate relationship way. It's just that I find my life opens up so much more whenever I'm with you. I felt very free like a bird as there's no need to keep everything inside me and just release out whenever I want to."

Lelouch smiled, "Glad to know that."

CC turned to look at Lelouch but something else caught her eyes instead. Immediately, she went near to Lelouch and had Lelouch's right arm slung on her shoulder.

Lelouch was shocked at the sudden change of behavior. He asked, "CC, what are…?"

"Pretend we're dating," she whispered. "Somebody's here and you really don't want to know."

Lelouch felt curious of that somebody and turned to his left to check out. That was when he realized he had made a mistake.

Suzaku, in denim jeans, yellow shirt and blue jacket, was looking around the area. He seemed breathless and was searching for something.

Quickly, he turned back to the far away sky while he brought CC nearer towards him.

"Why's he here?" Lelouch whispered as he started to shiver.

"Shh…stay calm. Most probably in search of you," CC whispered back.

"But, why? Did he want to capture me and lock me up?" Lelouch asked.

"No idea, but whatever happens, make sure to go straight to your house. We'll meet there," said CC.

"Where are you going?" Lelouch whispered as his breathing was increased.

"We might need to split up," said CC. "Shh! He's getting nearer!"

The both of them kept quiet. Suzaku was a few steps away and they could hear him shouting.

"Lelouch!"

CC was right. Suzaku was definitely searching for him, but why? Was there really a need to capture him with his bare hands and locked him up behind the cellars as well? Did he hate him that much?

"Lelouch!" Suzaku was a few steps behind them as he shouted. Lelouch was shivering so terribly, but luckily CC was there, trying to calm him by caressing the arm on her shoulder.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku was a few steps away from them. That was when CC decided that they should move away silently before Suzaku turned back and search again.

"Hey, you!" Suzaku shouted which made Lelouch jolted, but CC still urged him to continue walking.

"Wait! Black suit guy!"

"Shit!" Lelouch cursed softly.

"Stay calm and answer him. Don't need to show him your whole face," CC advised.

They both stopped and Lelouch turned his head a little to his side. He answered in a deep voice, "What's it?"

"That ring you're wearing, did you steal it?"

Lelouch jolted. He had just realized he still had his wedding ring on his right hand. Would Suzaku find out that easily?

"Bought it," Lelouch answered.

"Impossible," Suzaku shouted back. "That ring was specially made and there're only two in this whole world. One is with me..."

No good. Lelouch was being cornered.

"CC…" Lelouch whispered for help.

"Wait for my signal," said CC, be it whatever the signal is, Lelouch was prepared to run for his life.

"And the other is with you, Lelouch," Suzaku blurted out. He had finally said it out.

"CC…" Lelouch urged on, but CC was quiet.

"You're Lelouch, I'm very sure, and that green haired girl is CC. Both of you turn around now!"

"What if we refuse?" CC answered suddenly.

"I'll have to force you then," said Suzaku as he began to walk towards them.

Suddenly, CC turned around and throw him Lelouch's hat, distracting Suzaku while she shouted, "Run!"

When Suzaku got the hat out of sight, Lelouch and CC was already running away. Quickly, he chased after them.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight," Suzaku warned them silently. He had been searching for Lelouch everywhere ever since he had gotten out of the palace. He had even gone to Milly's place, where he was sure that was the only place he would go if it was not his own house. Though Milly did not tell him anything about Lelouch, but he knew he was right, he could feel the presence of Lelouch just around there. He was pretty sure that Lelouch was just around the corner, and then he really did find him, in the park, wearing black suit, acting as if he was one of the big bosses in a big company. It did not look awful on him; instead Lelouch looked much more manly and handsome than Suzaku himself. He did blushed a little, but he would never admit it, as the Lelouch he knew would always be gentle and caring in his heart. Changing of clothes would never change his personality.

Both Lelouch and CC was running. They ran even faster as soon as Gino popped out as well. It was a narrow escape when Gino suddenly held out his arms from behind the wall to grab Lelouch, but instead, CC had threw her glasses which flew like a solid stick and hit straight into Gino's stomach. Gino fell while clutching to his injury.

"We have to split up!" CC shouted.

Lelouch nodded, "Be there before 9!"

CC had no time to reply and was immediately out of sight.

The park was extremely large. Lelouch had no idea where he had run to, but he continued running and never stopped. He did not even dare to turn behind to see if Suzaku was still chasing, but a voice had confirmed it.

"Lelouch! Stop! I want to talk!"

Stop? Never! Lelouch had no intention to stop at all. He would never let himself be trapped in a cell. He would rather run forever rather than be captured and caged like a circus lion.

Lelouch took a turn and it was the car park. Quickly he ran past a few cars and hid behind it. He had made sure to hide behind the tires so that no shadows or any part of him would be seen.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku was still shouting but he had suddenly lost sight of Lelouch. There were so many cars, but to be gone after a short turning was definitely impossible. He ducked down and looked under the cars, hoping to find a leg or anybody sitting behind the vehicle.

Lelouch had been very cautious. Listening carefully to the footsteps, he was sure that Suzaku was further down the rows and peek out from behind the car. Suzaku was searching at another row. He quickly sneaked out of the rows of cars he was hiding and ran as fast as possible. Lelouch immediately flee to his house, even though it seemed near from the view on the hill, it was actually quite far by foot.

Suzaku had only realized that Lelouch had run away when he heard a can was kicked. He quickly ran towards that direction, but he was too late. The street was empty and Lelouch was nowhere to be found. He would have to search again.

* * *

><p><em>Extra! ~CC's Part~<em>

_CC was running, still. She had almost reached her limit, but Gino just would not give up. Even though she was once a runner, but competing with Gino was plain absurd. Gino was also a runner, but he could run so much further than CC. _

_Quickly, CC looked around and decided to head to the maze built with high bushes. It was weird to have such a large maze in the park, but she had no choice. She needed it so that Gino would get lost in the maze and delay some time before she was caught, though she was hoping that she could find the exit instead._

_She was inside the maze for what seemed like hours, but it was actually only fifteen minutes. She had been turning here and there but there were no exits at all. She had met many dead ends and could not find her way out. If she was to meet another dead end, Gino would definitely catch up with her. _

_After a total of half an hour of searching, she finally found it. Happily she walked out of the maze and knelt down on the ground. It was so tiring, not only from the running, but also from memorizing which route she had taken. She was physically and mentally exhausted._

"_I bet he's lost," CC murmured._

"_You think so?"_

_CC wanted to stand up and run as soon as she heard him, but was too late. Gino had hit her at the neck and knocked her out. _

_Breathing heavily, Gino said, "I had to run around this outrageously enormous maze just to get here first, but who knew you'd be so worn out after finding for the exit and did not sense my presence at all. Guess I'm just plain lucky."_

* * *

><p><em>Whatever will happen to Lelouch? Do you think Lelouch would be able to get to his house in time before Suzaku shows up? Did this plot even pass your mind? Stay tuned for the next chapter! ^^<em>

_By the way, I don't think I'll be able to update next Saturday as I had some interview to go to. So, please be patience for the next update okay? I'm not sure when I'll be able to post it though. =/_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hi again! Here's a reply to the review:_

_Angeluz66: I do agree the previous chapter was kind of short, less than 5000 words only, but those were enough to cover what we'll be having in this chapter. I hope this won't disappoint you. ^^_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass and the characters, but the plot._

* * *

><p><span> Chapter 15<span>

It was not early anymore. The promise of going back to his parents' house was fulfilled, but not CC. It was already nine at night, two hours later from the escape, and yet there were no sign of CC at all.

Two hours ago, Lelouch's male appearance gave his parents a great shock. They were half in fright, but half glad that Lelouch was there to visit them. Though they did asked about the reason for Lelouch's appearance, Lelouch only smiled and said that he came for a visit and that it was only a disguise for him to avoid the medias. His parents believed it, of course, still they felt something was not right, but it was not their place to question just yet. His parents were even more worried when Lelouch decided to go to bed after dinner and straight away locked himself in his room. Even so, they decided to ask when the time is right.

Lelouch was in his dark room, sitting by the window as he looked outside at the front gate of his house, hoping CC would appear anytime soon. Yet, after another half an hour wait, CC still did not appear, but a black vehicle with its rider did. It was at night and there were no street lights to show clearly who was there. Still, he spied on that person from his room. The rider of the bike came down and without taking off the helmet, that person walked towards Lelouch's house. For a second, Lelouch thought it was CC, but just to make sure if it was really her, he stayed by the door and listened.

Suzaku was riding on the bike from the park to Lelouch's place. He knew where Lelouch would be after he had managed to force CC to spill out the secret. CC was very insistent and refused to spill anything out at all. Both Suzaku and Gino was almost going mad as CC only kept quiet and said nothing at all, no matter how many times and different ways they used to ask her. It was only ten minutes ago did they managed to dig out Lelouch's whereabouts from her. Though the idea of making CC drunk was not in Suzaku's mind at all, but with the situation becoming worse, Suzaku had no choice but to agree to Gino's method.

Gino had bought ten boxes of pizza and secretly added alcohol on them. CC had refused to eat but Suzaku was able to fool her by finishing up one whole box of pizza in front of her. CC fall for it, not only because Suzaku was good in maintaining his alcohol, but also because of her hunger. It was only the third piece but CC was totally drunk. Apparently, Gino had added too much tasteless alcohol into her pizza, which made CC spill out the hideout herself. Suzaku had already left soon after he got the secret, but CC was still eating her pizzas with Gino by her side. Gino would have to carry the drunkard back to Lelouch's house eventually, or maybe after Suzaku was done with his problems.

Now, he was in front of Lelouch's place. Getting off his bike, he almost took off his helmet, but decided not to as he remembered Lelouch was still expecting CC to appear. So, if he was somewhere in his house observing, it would be bad to let Lelouch knew it was him. Thus, with the helmet on, Suzaku went towards the house and knocked on the door. After a while, Lelouch's mother opened the door and stood still. Her mouth was wide opened.

"Good evening, mother," said Suzaku.

"G-Good…evening," Lelouch's mother replied.

"Who's it, ho-…" Lelouch's father came out next and was totally speechless at their visitor.

"Good evening to you too, father," Suzaku greeted and received a nod from Toudou. "I'm here to see Lelouch."

"Oh…Right...Lelouch…she's…" said Marianne but was cut in by Toudou before she could finish her sentence.

"I'll go get her…"

"No! I mean, please tell her that CC's here," said Suzaku, as he knew Lelouch would not appear if it was not CC.

"CC?" Toudou asked.

"Yes, please just tell her that," said Suzaku as he waited patiently for him to finally make his move.

"Erm…please, come in…" said Marianne as she stood aside and let Suzaku passed.

"Thank you," he said as he walked towards the little living room. He looked at the small sofa just beside the television and was not sure if he had to sit on it. He was afraid that he might just break the little one as it seemed fragile.

"Please have a seat. I'll get you some drinks," said Marianne as she went to the kitchen.

Suzaku did not reply, but only nodded and looked on as she disappeared. He still thought that it would be best if he just stand and wait.

Lelouch was behind the door, but he could hear nothing till he heard his father's voice, calling him from the other side of the door, telling him that CC was here. Lelouch jumped up to his feet and opened the door, but he suddenly felt weird as he saw his father looked strange.

"Go on, she's waiting in the living room," said Toudou.

Lelouch was thinking that maybe it was not CC, but then again, her green hair was really strange to people. He remembered during in the park where people were staring at CC because of her weird colored hair. Even so, he was still cautious of things and walked slowly towards the living room.

Before appearing at the living room, Lelouch hid behind the wall and peeked from it. He saw someone standing there with a black helmet in his hand. He looked carefully at the hand and realized it looked bigger, which did not look like CC's. Then, as he continued peeking, he saw that person was changing hand to hold the helmet, and that was when Lelouch confirmed it was not CC. The ring was the proof.

Lelouch wanted to turn back into his room but his mother just came out from the kitchen in time and noticed him. Naturally, she called him.

"Oh, Lelouch, don't just stand there. Go and gr-…" Marianne started and Lelouch was already running towards his room as soon as he heard footsteps walking towards him.

Lelouch slammed the door and locked it up. His mother was shocked till she accidentally spilt the tea and dirtied Suzaku's jacket.

"Oh my! I'm sorry, your highness!"

"It's okay," said Suzaku as he only dusted it away while speed walking to Lelouch's room, which was upstairs, situated in the ceiling.

Lelouch stood behind the door and was breathing heavily. He had no idea what he should do. He wanted to escape, but the window in his room could not be opened since it was built into the wall. He could hear the footsteps coming up the stairs and he panicked.

"Lelouch…" Suzaku called from behind the door. "Lelouch, we need to talk."

"Go away!" Lelouch shouted back, hoping Suzaku would leave him alone and not capture him back.

"I'm not going anywhere till we have this talk!" Suzaku replied. He was not being fierce, but his tone was loud as he had been worrying and searching Lelouch the whole day that he was almost exhausted and wanted things to end immediately.

"Just shut up and leave! There's nothing to talk about!"

"There is! Open the door and we could both talk things out."

Then, there was not any reply anymore. Lelouch was shutting his ears as he sat at the very corner of his room. There was no way would he be tricked by Suzaku and get out there so that he could be captured. Lelouch eyes, though, kept staring at the door, as if Suzaku would bang in anytime soon.

However, they would not be any violent at all. Suzaku was not one to go for violence in solving problem, unless he was really stressed out. Right now, even if he was feeling tired and exhausted, he did not want to get angry at all, as he knew it would never get Lelouch out from the room. He might just wait there for days and Lelouch would definitely not come out at all.

"Lelouch please let me in. We really need to talk privately, so please open the door," Suzaku was pleading. He really needed to get into the room. He was pleading all the way for Lelouch to let him in, but to no avail.

It was already half an hour of knocking and pleading but there was no way would Lelouch open the door. Suzaku wanted to give up and come back again tomorrow, but he knew if he did that, Lelouch would disappear again. He did not want to miss any chance anymore.

"Lelouch, open the door, please," Suzaku pleaded as he slumped forward, his head lying on the door, while his hand still knocking on the door.

"Your highness," Marianne came. "Please go home for now. If Lelouch isn't planning to come out, then she won't."

Suzaku brought up his head and sighed. He said, "I'm sorry, but I'll have to bother you for a while till I managed to get into the room."

"Don't force yourself too much, just go home for now," said Marianne as she winked. Suzaku was not quite sure what she wanted to do, but was thinking that maybe she had an idea to help him out.

"But I…" said Suzaku, pretending to not leave just yet.

"Please, your highness. Your parents must be worried too if you're not going back now," said Marianne as she held onto Suzaku's hand and pulled him away from the door. "Please leave now."

"But, I mustn't…if I do, Lelouch will disappear again," said Suzaku as he followed Marianne down the stairs.

"Now, now, don't go saying as if my daughter really is a runaway criminal. Just come back tomorrow, I'm sure she'll still be here," said Marianne while they were walking down the stairs.

As soon as they were there, Marianne told Suzaku to stay quite while she walked towards the front door, opened it and let her husband wore on the helmet and got out. Toudou smiled for a bit before he shut the door and left the house with the motorcycle, while in truth, Toudou rode a short distance down the road but then turned off the engine, pushed and hid the motorbike in a thick bush behind their house. He then walked back into the house from the back door, since Lelouch's window could only see the front.

In the house, Marianne brought Suzaku to the kitchen. She had Suzaku took down his jacket and asked him to sit at the table and drink his tea. While doing so, Marianne took his jacket and dipped it inside a bucket of soap water in the bathroom before coming out again. Then, both Marianne and Toudou sat in front of Suzaku and started talking.

"Firstly," said Marianne. "What happen?"

Suzaku was quiet. He was not sure if he should tell them about it, since he was taking it as their own private problem. Then again, if he was not going to say it out, the old couple would not be able to help him. Having no choice, he took in a deep breath and told them the whole story.

Well, obviously Lelouch's parents were surprised again when they heard Lelouch confessed about his true identity. Even so, they were glad that Suzaku actually still loved Lelouch; just that he did not know how he should really prove it to Lelouch before things gone worse. After everything had been explained properly, Lelouch's parents sat quietly and think. Then, Marianne was the one who got an idea first.

"I can help you get inside that room, but you've to promise me that you'll solve the problem once and for all," said Marianne. "You think you can do it?"

Suzaku did not need a long time to think, as he himself really wanted to solve this matter fast. However, Lelouch was not one to be pushed that easily, so it would take some time to actually persuade Lelouch completely. Even so, he nodded and promised he would solve it as fast as he could, or at least keep an eye on Lelouch and be with him no matter where he goes till their problem was solved.

"Good," said Marianne. "This is what we'll do. I'll have Lelouch to open the door. You'll be behind me, hiding, but as soon as the room door is open, you'll slip in and I'll lock the both of you inside, okay?"

Suzaku was speechless. He was not sure if this method would work, as Lelouch was definitely not that stupid to not see properly who was behind her. Then again, if Lelouch believed that he was already gone, he would just allow his mother in and that would be his great chance to get in.

"Okay," Suzaku replied, praying very hard that this method would work.

Marianne was at the stairs with Suzaku hiding behind her. He had also made it there by following Marianne's footsteps, so that Lelouch would not find it weird to hear double footsteps but only one person appeared. Then, the plan was carried out. As soon as the door was opened, Suzaku slipped in between Marianne and the door and quickly held onto Lelouch into his room before Marianne locked them both in.

Lelouch was in total fright as he was pinned down on his mattress with Suzaku on top of him. Lelouch was struggling to free himself but Suzaku's grips were strong enough to totally take control of the situation.

"Get off me!" Lelouch shouted.

"No," Suzaku answered casually.

"Damn you, Suzaku! Can't you understand that there is nothing we could talk about?" Lelouch exclaimed.

"No, we have lots to talk about. I need to clear things out between us," Suzaku replied.

"What's there to clear? Didn't I make it extremely clear already? Didn't I make it clear that whatever happens that day would be the last?" Lelouch shouted back but his voice was shivering. His eyes were getting red as well.

"Why must it be the last day? Why can't we meet again after that day?" Suzaku was totally confused. Did Lelouch not love him? Did those actions towards him are fake? Did he actually guess it wrongly that Lelouch actually had feelings for him?

Lelouch's tears came rolling down after he had heard what Suzaku said. Suzaku really did want to lock him up in jail! Lelouch was angry, sad and most of all, disappointed. Apparently, Suzaku did not realize that he really did love him after all.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Lelouch asked.

"What?" Suzaku was dumbfounded. What did Lelouch just said?

"Do you really hate me that much till you want to lock me up forever? Are you really planning on torturing me with your life? Why can't you just let me disappear instead so that I won't be able to disturb your new life anymore? Why did you even want me to live?"

Lelouch screamed desperately, but he had stopped struggling. He was exhausted as he finally let out what was really in his heart that he had been keeping for so long.

Suzaku was speechless. He was not sad or angry or happy or anything. He was plain shocked. He had no idea how much Lelouch had tortured himself mentally, thinking about things that he had never thought of doing at all. Suzaku was confused, too, as he had never thought Lelouch would think that way of him. Suzaku admitted that he might had been very harsh on Lelouch that day, but he never thought what he had done back then actually made Lelouch suffered even more. His silent treatment did not only hurt himself, but Lelouch as well.

For a moment, Suzaku was actually glad that he made some effort to search for Lelouch and that he was the one to be able to make Lelouch suffered. It was not that Suzaku liked the fact that he was a bad guy in Lelouch's life, but he was actually happy that at least Lelouch was able to be honest with him after a whole day of chasing around and the refusal to talk at all.

Now, Lelouch was crying. Suzaku had to do something fast before Lelouch started thinking nonsense again.

"Lelouch…I…" Suzaku suddenly did not know how to start. Lelouch was still refusing to look at him. Taking in a deep breath, Suzaku finally said, "Lelouch, look at me."

Slowly, unwillingly, Lelouch turned and looked at Suzaku. His eyes were teary and his face was red. Suzaku's heart ached, but this would not last forever. He would definitely make things better.

"Lelouch, look, I never thought you'd think that way, as I never thought of those," said Suzaku. "But, I don't think it was your fault, since I was the one who kept quiet after that happened. So, of course you'll think nonsense and stuffs because you don't feel secure anymore. Yet, I…"

Suzaku stopped. Looking at the helpless Lelouch pinned under him only made him want to kiss him even more, but it was not time for that right then. Pushing himself up, he let go of Lelouch and pulled Lelouch up as well. Even though he was enduring himself not to kiss Lelouch, but he could not help not hugging him. It had been long since he last held Lelouch after all.

Lelouch's face was still red and he was still crying. His tears non-stop falling down across his cheeks, making Suzaku's shirt wet. Even so, Suzaku only held onto him firmly and tightened it. Lelouch actually missed Suzaku's smell and his warmth.

"Lelouch, I can't get enough of you. Whatever you've done, it's already stuck in me. I can't ever take it out anymore. I can't stop thinking of you during those days you were gone. No matter where I go, there'll definitely be memories of you. No matter what weather it is, there'll definitely be worries about you. No matter what I do, I just can't do it properly if you're not there. I can't be the old me that I'm used to be anymore. It was…difficult to live without you…"

Suzaku was quiet after that. He was having quite a tough time controlling his own emotion as he was saying all those. He could not just start tearing if he was to be the one to support and protect Lelouch. He had to be strong, but those memories just made him want to break down right then. He had just realized he needed Lelouch that much.

Lelouch was silent. Though he knew Suzaku was telling the truth, he could not bring himself to lower down his guard still. So what if Suzaku really do like him as much as he likes Suzaku? Those days they spent were not long and there were still many things they did not know about each other. If they were to go back being prince and princess, how are they going to make sure that in the future, none of these things would ever happen again? Lelouch did not want to feel insecure anymore. He did not want to hide things from anyone anymore. He only wanted to disappear so that no one would remember his existence anymore, but he could not do so. He was still in love with Suzaku and could not bear to imagine the days where Suzaku would be happy and he had to suffer in his shadows. He really did not want that.

"So what if you've finally realized you like me even if I'm not a woman?" said Lelouch as he pushed Suzaku away. Lelouch had looked up at him and after studying his face again did Lelouch realized Suzaku had eye bags under his beautiful emerald eyes. It struck him that Suzaku was not able to sleep for a few days. Did Lelouch really mean that much to him?

Lelouch only asked him a question, but Suzaku did not understand it.

"What do you mean, Lelouch? Aren't you insecure because you're not sure about my feelings towards you?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes, that was one of them," said Lelouch while Suzaku listened. "But did you even think about the future? Did you even predict that this secret would one day be found out by everyone? And once the secret is out, we still have to part?"

"There's no need to," Suzaku answered immediately. "If the royal family is going to disown you, I'll follow you."

Lelouch's eyes went wide.

"Yes, I'll follow you still if they're going to do that."

"Get out…"

Suzaku was shocked. Did Lelouch just ask him to get out again?

"You're not the prince I want to be with. If you're going to be irresponsible on things, then forget it. We'll not meet ever again," said Lelouch as he looked away and sat further in to the corner of the room.

Suzaku could not believe it. Why would Lelouch make things so difficult? Did he really need to make up so much for him just so he could come back to him?

Suzaku went to sit beside Lelouch and spoke, "Fine, I'll not leave the palace. I'll solve the problem, but you're not running away either."

Lelouch looked back at him.

"You're also the cause of the problem, so why should you escape and let me deal with it instead?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch was embarrassed, but still he denied that fact, "I wasn't going to…"

"Aren't you escaping just now? You've decided to run away already, even before the real thing happens."

"But that's because you're chasing after me! I was thinking that you'd capture me and lock me up in jail!"

Suzaku sighed, "I've told you, Lelouch, those weren't in my mind at all. Besides, it's natural to chase after you when you run. I was afraid that you'll disappear again and that I'll miss the chance to talk to you anymore."

Lelouch was quiet and he looked away from Suzaku again and hugged his knees. Suzaku, however, stared at Lelouch and continued.

"I was not afraid of your identity being found out by anyone. I can definitely solve the problem; the royal family can too. It was you that I'm afraid of. What if you've decided to run away after the news is out? How can I be sure that you'll be fine on your own? Even if you have your family or Milly to hide you, it won't be long till the pesky reporters find out and they won't be safe either. The safest place would still be with me, be it in the palace or not."

"But I…" Lelouch murmured.

"What?"

"I don't want t-…"

"Lelouch, just tell me clearly what you're trying to…"

"I said I don't want to drag you into my problem!" Lelouch shouted back as he glared at Suzaku.

Suzaku was shocked, but still he smiled. Brining up his arms, he hugged Lelouch tight and looked dearly into Lelouch's fierce eyes.

"I'm glad that you think about me," Suzaku replied. Lelouch was blushing again as it had been some time since they were that close to each other.

Suzaku continued, "But being lovers, and a married couple, it's difficult for me to just dump you and let you face the problem yourself. Besides, this isn't really your problem. We're husband and wife, we're bonded with this…" Suzaku brought up his hand and showed Lelouch his ring. "An engagement, and also…" Suzaku held onto Lelouch's hand and brought it to his chest, touching just above his heart. "Here…"

Lelouch only stared on quietly.

"Which is why, your problem is my problem and my problem is yours as well. We share everything with each other," Suzaku let go of Lelouch's hand and caressed Lelouch's cheek. "All because I love you."

Lelouch was blushing deeply and he was totally speechless. This Suzaku in front of him seemed different. He was not the dense Suzaku he had known just a few days ago; he had become the mature Suzaku right now. Why not Suzaku acted this way in front of him before? Was he trying to act dumb so that he could take advantage of him?

"Suzaku," Lelouch asked suddenly.

"Hm?" Suzaku asked back. For a moment, Suzaku was distracted looking at Lelouch. He was only eyeing on Lelouch's lips but all he could think was how good it had felt the last time they kissed. Suzaku hated himself for having a perverted mind.

"Why were you acting dumb?" Lelouch asked which shocked Suzaku.

"Me? Since when?" Suzaku asked.

"You were always so dense and whatever you do was sort of clumsy and you weren't as mature thinking as you were just now. Have you been pretending to be stupid all the while?" Lelouch asked but Suzaku only blinked. Then, he chuckled.

"I wasn't pretending. I was being that way because I wanted you to relax whenever you're beside me. I wanted you to adapt to having me as your husband as soon as possible, which was all the reasons why I was acting that way. I'm not planning on cheating you or anything, I was just hoping you'll feel better," Suzaku replied.

Lelouch was silent. He was glad that Suzaku was not trying to cheat him, but he was not comfortable with the words 'husband' and 'wife' yet. He is, after all, male but was married to the prince, who was male too. Yet, the word 'wife' was only used for female, but he was not. So, getting used to it really needed some time.

"Lelouch…" Suzaku suddenly called and brought Lelouch back to reality. Lelouch did not reply but only looked at him. Suzaku asked, "Can I kiss you?"

Lelouch's face once again turned red. He was back to normal when he was thinking of important stuffs but as soon as Suzaku asked that, he was embarrassed.

"W-Why…did you ask?"

"Because…" Suzaku was blushing, too. "Well, I…I was…never mind." Suzaku gave up and looked down, avoiding Lelouch's eye contact as he suddenly felt embarrassed for asking such stupid question.

Lelouch was not laughing, but he was grinning silently. His Suzaku was still as dense as ever, and it was not an act at all. Bringing up his hands from his knees, Lelouch cupped Suzaku's face and turned towards him. He went nearer and tilted up his head before leaving a peck on Suzaku's lips. He could definitely feel his face getting warmer and warmer after each and every second had passed.

Suzaku was in utter shock. "Did Lelouch just kiss him?" he asked himself. By looking at how much Lelouch was having a hot red face, it was true that Lelouch just did something he had not thought of at all.

Feeling embarrassed all of a sudden, he let go of Suzaku and decided to hide under the blanket. He was not able to do so, however, as he was being pulled back into a deep and passionate kiss soon after he had let go of Suzaku. Suzaku had wrapped his arms around Lelouch and brought Lelouch back to him again before planting the kiss, while Lelouch naturally wrapped his arms around Suzaku as well.

It felt good; since it was a long time did they ever kiss that way. People had said that by kissing your partner, you'll be able to tell if you're really in love with each other, and that was undeniably true. After all, it was fate that brought them together, and not some contract signed by whoever it was.

Though the period of time was unsure, yet, love had definitely blossomed between them.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><em>Extra~ After Suzaku was gone…~<em>

_Who knows that the drunken woman would still be able to gobble up all the pizzas and did not feel disgusting at all? Even so, Gino was definitely having bad luck. He had to piggyback CC as he walked towards the car. Then, he had to stop every now and then so that CC could vomit outside instead of in the car. Later, he would have to carry CC back into the car and bring her to Lelouch's place. It was definitely an unlucky day for Gino._

_However, as soon as they reached Lelouch's house, Gino started panicking as he did not see Suzaku's bike there at all. Trying to convince himself that Suzaku was still there, he brought up his courage and knocked on the door, apologizing silently for disturbing the people in the house in the middle of the night. _

_The door was opened to him as soon as he finished knocking. A woman with long curly hair welcomed him in, as if she had been expecting him. She had also brought CC towards the bathroom and helped changed and cleaned her while he sat in the small kitchen, waiting for his hot water to be served._

_Gino had been looking around and finally saw Suzaku's helmet in the bush. He was curious, very curious as to why it would be there, but he let it be as long as he had confirmed that Suzaku was definitely still in the house._

_Later on, Gino was told to spend the night in the house by the owner, whom he assumed to be Lelouch's father, while he prepared a mattress for him. Lelouch's father then had another mattress out as well. Apparently, Gino had to spend the night sleeping with Lelouch's father in the living room, while CC would be sleeping with Lelouch's mother instead. Anyhow, Gino was just too glad to be separated from CC for the meantime. _

_Gino had a great dream that night, a dream where he would finally be able to see both the prince and princess together while they attended his wedding. Though he was not sure who his wife was, but he was pretty sure it was not the green-haired weird girl._

_Extra ~End~_

* * *

><p><em>Yay! Finally done with the new chapter! Hopefully I'll still be able to update this by next Saturday. XD<em>

_See you guys soon!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hi again! I'm sorry for the late update as my laptop was facing some old age problem. T_T  
>I had to fix it first before I could even do anything. Sigh…<em>

_Anyways, please enjoy this new chapter! Hope this long wait did not disappoint you. =)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass and its characters, but the plot._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16<span>

Making breakfast was a daily routine for him before he was married to the prince. He had always wanted to make breakfast back in the palace but was not allowed to. Now that he was back in his house, he could finally do anything he wanted to again. Toasting the bread, frying the eggs and sausages, and boiling the hot water were his daily routine that he had missed. He had always made three sets only but this time, he was going to make one more for his beloved, not forgetting CC and Gino though. At least, his love finally had a chance to taste his own hand made dishes. That was why, this morning, he would not only be preparing eggs, sausages and bread, but also his famous mashed potato just to show off his skills.

While mashing the potatoes, he heard footsteps rushing down the stairs. Lelouch shook his head.

"Mr. Worry-Too-Much," said Lelouch.

Suzaku was rushing down the stairs immediately once after he got up and noticed the missing somebody in the room. He was about to shout out as he stepped into the living room when he heard a voice talking. He turned to his right, and there he was, calling him "Mr. Worry-Too-Much". Suzaku sighed and chuckled.

"After what had happened, do you think I won't be?" asked Suzaku as he walked towards Lelouch, still in his crumpled shirt and slacks. He wrapped his arms around Lelouch's waist and leaned his head on Lelouch's shoulder.

"Mum and Dad are out, but with Gino and CC still here, do you think I can run anywhere I like?" Lelouch replied as he still worked on his potatoes. "Go and take a seat while I prepare breakfast."

"Mm…breakfast by my wife, I'm gonna miss that when we get back," Suzaku smiled, but refused to move an inch.

"Yes, Suzaku, so why don't you take a seat while I'm preparing it? Please make your own drinks by the way, it's over there," Lelouch replied as he nudged his head towards the other direction, indicating Suzaku to get there and not to clutch onto him.

"Okay then," Suzaku answered as he finally let go of Lelouch. "What would you like to have?"

"Tea would do," Lelouch replied, but suddenly he paused. He wondered if Suzaku knew how to make coffee or tea.

True enough, a few seconds later after Suzaku stood still, he asked, "How do you make them?"

Lelouch laughed, "Prince…you're definitely a Prince."

Suzaku blushed, "O-Of course I am. So, you should teach me now, since no one would in the palace."

Lelouch laughed while he taught Suzaku step by step on how to prepare them. Even if the task was an easy one, it was just fascinating to know that some people actually had totally no idea of it.

Breakfast were already done and set on the table. Lelouch, having no idea about what was going on at the back of the house, was about to call CC and Gino for breakfast. Suddenly, CC just burst in and grabbed onto Suzaku's collar fiercely.

"CC! What's going on?" Lelouch called out but CC heard none of it.

"You good for nothing royalty! You had to use dirty tricks just so you could get what you want, huh? Well, I'm not going to forgive you just like that. Gino already had his part, now it's your turn," CC barked so fiercely that Suzaku was very shocked.

"CC, stop!" Gino came in immediately and grabbed onto CC, trying to pull her away from Suzaku. "I told you it was my idea! Suzaku had nothing to do with it."

"Whoa! Gino, your face," said Suzaku. Lelouch looked at it and his eyes went wide.

"Gino, you're bleeding! What the hell just happen?" Lelouch asked concerned.

"It's nothing," Gino replied with a smile as he still tried to hold back the struggling CC.

"It's nothing?" CC suddenly turned around and faced Gino. Gino quickly took a step back. "So, you want more? Huh?"

"No! I had enough! I was just trying to tell you it's not Suzaku's fault! Can't you just understand? It wasn't easy to have them back together happily, so you should just let your grudge go," Gino replied and kept taking another step back as CC walked towards him.

"And let that good for nothing prince to bully him again? Huh?" CC asked as she pointed straight on to Suzaku.

"I've told you he won't do it again! Man! How am I supposed to explain? Suzaku had his time thinking of everything already! He had made sure that everything would be fine from now on! So just trust him already!" Gino countered back.

"No! Not till I give him some face wrecking punches and let him know the result of making me drunk!"

"Quiet!" Lelouch shouted as he slammed the table. Everyone looked at him. Lelouch was staring fiercely towards them. "What is the meaning of this?"

Gino gulped. CC looked back uninterested. Suzaku, however, was afraid that Lelouch would burst again.

"Lelouch, calm down, I bet it wasn't anything serious," Suzaku told him but was shot back a glare instead. He then kept quiet.

Lelouch then turned his gaze towards Gino. He asked, "You made her drunk?"

"W-Well…" Gino stuttered. He was nervous.

"Yes or no?" Lelouch asked.

Gino swallowed his saliva again and answered "Yes." This side of Lelouch is really scary. No wonder Suzaku had a tough time controlling him.

"Why?" Lelouch asked again.

"W-We wanted to know where you were last night. She refused to say, that's why…" Gino replied incompletely, but Lelouch understood.

"Then you…" Lelouch turned towards Suzaku.

"Y-Yes?" Suzaku asked timidly.

"You agreed to him?" Lelouch asked and Suzaku could only nod. Lelouch was definitely mad.

Lelouch was silent for a moment, but that moment seemed long as everyone, except CC, was feeling nervous. Lelouch then took in a deep breath and said, "Gino, no more smart ideas from you, ever…"

"Yes, Princess," Gino answered and bowed ninety degrees.

"And you, Prince Suzaku, be bright and stop doing nonsense without thinking first. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Suzaku answered as he sat straight on his chair and bent his head down facing his sunny side ups. Would Lelouch get angry of the word "ma'am"?

"CC," said Lelouch as he took a note of CC's smirked, but as soon as he called her, she put away her smile.

"What?"

Lelouch was irritated at her tone, as she sounded arrogant, but he knew she was not. That was her normal self anyways. So, he said, "Suzaku is still your superior. Be it because of his stupidity that have caused you trouble, it's best not to give him physical pain, as the royal family will punish you later on. And, since you're working under me, I am responsible for your actions as well. So, don't bring me trouble too. Get it?"

CC stared fiercely at Suzaku who was still staring at his fried eggs. Then, she brought up her hand and tidy up her hair before nodding and walking out of the room.

"Be back for breakfast after you've washed up," said Lelouch as CC got to her room and get the clothes Marianne had prepared for her.

The whole room was silent and tension. Both Suzaku and Gino were still looking down and refused to look up. Lelouch looked at the both of them and chuckled. Suzaku then slowly peek up at him. Gino only listened.

"Guess I can be a great Princess in a future, hm?" Lelouch asked as he smiled and sat at his seat.

Suzaku looked up at Lelouch and smiled "Definitely," he answered, but he really hoped that Lelouch would not act that way all the time or he would be getting useless day by day.

"The first aid box is in the living room. Come back for breakfast after you're done with it," said Lelouch to Gino and he started to enjoy his meal.

"Yes, your highness," Gino replied and finally looked up. Then, he walked towards the living room, leaving both the royal highnesses to dine on their own.

Suzaku had started eating his meal, too, and it was really delicious. He felt so happy and felt like he was in heaven. He is the luckiest prince in the whole world to get such a great cook as a wife after all. Looking up at Lelouch, he said, "It's definitely right to marry you."

Lelouch blushed. He only smiled as a reply and continued eating. However, in his heart, Lelouch was silently saying "It's definitely right to marry such a dense man."

* * *

><p>Being with Lelouch after so long they had separated (which actually was only around three days) had definitely made his mood good. Yet, Suzaku still could not stop himself from pitying Lelouch's family for living in such environment. First, the living room's rattan sofas looked as if they were going to break anytime soon. Then, the kitchen and dining room were both joined as one. Next, there were only a room for his parents, but Lelouch had to sleep in the ceiling himself. Lastly, the bathroom was so small that it could only fit a shower and a toilet bowl with a tiny sink beside it. Suzaku could not imagine how he would be able to survive there, but he was impressed at Lelouch's patience.<p>

Even so, having to finally know Lelouch's living style, he could not bear to just see and do nothing at all. Though he had an idea of changing it, but Lelouch might not agree to it. He was worried that if he asked, Lelouch might hate him for looking down on his family. He might be despised by his family too for thinking that they could hardly survive in such condition when he was living in so much luxury. He sighed.

Suzaku sat and leaned against the wall. He was only in a towel, covering his lower part of his body. His hair was still dripping of water as he had just had his shower seconds ago. Sadly, he did not bring any extra clothes from the palace, and was now waiting for Lelouch to get him some. He stared at Lelouch who was digging his drawers of clothes, but the only ones that Suzaku saw were all the skirts and blouse thrown out on the ceiling floor. They looked old, but still stylish. He could imagine Lelouch changing into each and every one while having a fashion show just for him.

"A Lelouch Fashion Show would definitely be awesome," Suzaku suddenly mumbled out what he had in mind.

"What?" Lelouch asked as he turned around. "Did you say something?"

Suzaku snapped out of his blank stare and quickly replied, "N-Nothing! Just, any clothes would do." He could not stop blushing at his thoughts.

Lelouch raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yeah," Suzaku answered dumbly.

Lelouch grinned, "Well then, since I couldn't find any pants, why don't you wear the skirts?"

"Sur-…What?" Suzaku suddenly shouted.

"I really don't have any pants at all, and my dad's ones are all too big for you," Lelouch lied. He had at least one whole set of man's clothes, but he just wanted to tease Suzaku for a change. Maybe he would let Suzaku wear them after he was satisfied with Suzaku looking all shy and embarrassed, and after he had a great laugh.

"A-Aren't there any at all? I mean, you don't wear skirts to bed, do you?" Suzaku asked. He really did not want to wear the skirts.

Lelouch rolled his eyes and answered, "Oh, come on, Suzaku. Suck up your pride and just wear it till we get back to the palace. Besides, there're only you, me, my parents, CC and Gino only. No one else will know that you wore a skirt."

"No! Having Gino and CC here is bad enough! Please, no skirts. I'll wear your dad's ones even if they're bigger. I'll just have to find something to become my temporary belt," Suzaku pleaded. Wearing skirts was the last thing he would do in his life.

Lelouch frowned and crossed his arms, "You wear something, or you don't wear at all."

Suzaku was dumbstruck. How can his lover be so cruel to him? Suzaku wanted to just run downstairs and rummage Toudou's drawers to get some pants. Then again, Lelouch had been wearing skirts all the time. If he could do it, sucking up all his pride since young till now and wore those skirts, so why could not he?

Suzaku gulped and took up his courage to reply, "Fine, I'll only wear it till the day we're going back to the palace."

"Deal! Now go and try these on and let me see," Lelouch replied as he pointed towards a pile of skirts he had stack out just now. Suzaku stared at all the pink and sky blue skirts and almost fainted.

One by one Suzaku tried and showed Lelouch. Lelouch would laugh, frown, shake his head or smirk, but none of the skirt would fit Suzaku nicely. Suzaku was getting tired of changing them already, but Lelouch kept giving him one after another and always turned back towards the drawer again and continued searching while Suzaku was changing. He was hoping Lelouch would not need to keep this up for too long.

Suzaku was changing again for the countless times when Lelouch suddenly exclaimed excitedly, "Found it!" Suzaku tried to look around of Lelouch to see what he had found while hoping it was not another one of his skirts collections.

"You're done changing?" Lelouch asked as he took out the clothes.

"Yes," Suzaku answered lazily.

Lelouch stood up and had another set of clothes in his hands. This time, it seemed quite normal. The clothes had the general color black. Before Lelouch handed him those, however, he had a great laugh till he leaned onto the wall beside him. He said, "Oh my goodness! The worse Hawaii style I've ever seen on you."

Suzaku blushed but he did not disagree. Lelouch was right as he really was not fit for the Hawaii fashion. He pleaded, "Lelouch, please be serious. You're letting me try all sets of clothes but none fits at all. You should at least have one that could really fit me right, even if it is a skirt?"

Lelouch smirked, "You really want to wear a skirt, don't you?"

Suzaku's eyes went wide. He suddenly became furious, "No! I've been rejecting them from the start, but since you don't have any pants at all, I had no choice but to give in right? Are you trying to tell me now that you actually have a whole set of man's clothes and you're actually teasing me with all these?"

Lelouch was quiet. He was not laughing nor smiling anymore. He looked serious and Suzaku suddenly felt terrible. He had pushed the wrong button. Still, he kept quiet so that he would not say anything stupid anymore.

Lelouch glared at him for a moment before he pushed his set of clothes to Suzaku and walked through the whole floor of clothes and out of the room. He did not even forget to slam the door as he went out. Suzaku sighed. He had definitely said something wrong and would obviously have to apologize later. Even so, he had to at least change to this last set of clothes that Lelouch was finding hard for it. Holding up one piece of the clothes, his eyes went wide.

Lelouch was at the back of the house, drying Suzaku clothes that he had washed earlier on when Suzaku was taking his bath. One by one he squeezed them dry and threw it over the bamboo stick. Then he clipped them so that they would not fall when the wind blew by. While doing so, he was thinking of what Suzaku had furiously told him about, and also the mess in his room. He would have to clean it up soon before his mother is back, or she would be nagging all the way and there might not be dinner tonight. He would also have to apologize for making fun of him just now.

"But still, I only wanted to have some fun," Lelouch pouted as he mumbled. He was curious on what Suzaku would look like if he wore skirts. Yet, not all the skirts made him look horrible; he actually looked cute in some.

"Lelouch, I didn't mean to get mad just now," Suzaku suddenly spoke and Lelouch turned but was given a shocked.

The grey turtle neck long sleeves shirt, the black vest and the pair of black slim fit jeans really fitted Suzaku well. Though it seemed kind of small on him, but it was fitting him nicely, showing off his healthy and strong body shape. Lelouch suddenly fell in love with him once again.

Suzaku was wearing the house slippers as he walked out towards Lelouch. He knew he would be scolded for wearing it later, but for now he wanted to take this chance to tease Lelouch back a little.

"You should have just told me you actually had one and you really wanted to know what I look like in skirts. I could have endured the embarrassment for you still without that little lie," Suzaku smiled and pinched Lelouch's flushing cheek lightly. "And I know I look good in this."

Lelouch quickly pulled himself back to reality and pushed his hand away. He continued drying out the washed clothes while he replied with a frown, "That's my one and only. It was my birthday present and I cherish it a lot."

"Oh, sorry," Suzaku replied. No wonder he had felt that the quality of the cloth to be of an excellent quality and the brand was a famous one. It must have been a present from his three best friends. He felt bad for using his treasure. "I can just wear one of those skirts you know. I'll just have to endure some laughter from them."

Lelouch stopped his work and looked at Suzaku strangely. He asked, "But you'll have to wear them for another three days. You think you can stand it?"

"Yeah, I can. As long as you're happy," Suzaku replied though he did not really like the idea of wearing them again.

Lelouch, however, chuckled, which made Suzaku curious. He said, "Don't worry. I won't torture you with those anymore. You'll have to wear dad's clothes for the next three days if you don't mind."

Suzaku shook his head and smiled, "I don't mind."

"Okay then," said Lelouch before he continued with drying the clothes.

"Lelouch…" Suzaku called.

"Yup?" Lelouch answered as he turned to look at him.

"Thanks for letting me wear your gift," said Suzaku.

"No prob-…"

Lelouch was not able to finish as Suzaku had come down and stole a long passionate kiss from him. Lelouch gave up and let him lead. His arms were brought up onto Suzaku's shoulders while his waist was wrapped by him. The both of them were enjoying each other's company under that morning sun, not noticing that the both of them were watched by someone not far away.

* * *

><p>That evening, everyone gathered around the small living room as Gino brought in a shocking news.<p>

"We've no choice but to get back to the palace immediately, Suzaku," said Gino urgently. Suzaku, however, was quite reluctant to leave just yet, as he had a great time here with Lelouch. He could feel that Lelouch was totally relaxed and nothing worried him when he was back at his own home, and Suzaku really did not want to spoil that mood of his.

"Maybe we shouldn't have left Kallen there all by herself. This is what happens when she suddenly decides things on her own," CC complained.

The truth was Kallen had gone back to the palace on her own, which brought up the suspicions of all the palace members. Kallen had told them not to say anything, but the King had sensitive ears and news always travelled to him first. Then, he had asked for Jeremiah, who was in the palace as well, to check for the prince and princess whereabouts. Jeremiah had called Gino, of course, and had told them to go back to the palace immediately as the king wanted to see them immediately. Lelouch was really upset, not only was he able to be with his parents for a day only, he was also worried about how the royalty will react towards whatever had happened there.

"But that was because we had planned to leave here earlier on and couldn't care less about what would happen later. Now that our plan had canceled, we really need to think of something," Lelouch replied.

"We can still escape if you want to, Lulu. It's not too late to do it now," said CC as she stared hard on Lelouch, hoping he would agree to her.

"I can't just abandon my parents now when things had gotten like this, CC. It's not as easy as you think," Lelouch replied with a frown and a look of worry.

"Then what do you think we should do?" CC asked again impatiently.

"I…don't know…"Lelouch replied.

Suzaku was not happy with the fact that CC still intends to bring Lelouch away from him. He had already decided that he would be with Lelouch, but he would not just leave with him without giving a try against the king first.

"We'll head back to the palace tonight," said Suzaku, knowing Lelouch would defy him.

"But Suzaku, the queen and I had made a promise, allowing me to stay here for a week. I still have three more days left. Can't they wait while we think of solutions?" Lelouch asked.

"The king's order is not something you can go against so easily, Lelouch. The queen had been kind enough to help us keep the king calm, but he won't be able to stay that way till the end of three days. Don't worry, Lelouch. We can still come here another time, and when we get back to the palace, I'll deal with the king," said Suzaku.

"Two more days then, please?" Lelouch quickly pleaded with teary eyes. He was reluctant to leave his parents side just yet.

Suzaku really wanted to go with Lelouch's wishes, but he could not. The king was not a patient one. If things could not be done immediately, the king himself would always appear and solved it on his own, and when that time comes, the both of them would be in terrible condition. Suzaku had no choice but to reject Lelouch's pleads.

"We really can't, Lelouch. Two days are too much for the King. If he couldn't get us back by today, he would have to come here on his own," Suzaku replied.

Still, Lelouch refused to let go his chance, "One more day! One more day! Please Suzaku, tell him one more day."

"I…" Suzaku did not know what to say anymore. Lelouch's pleading had gotten worse and his tears had already piled up at the edge of his eyes. He really did not know what he should really do to persuade him.

"Suzaku, Jeremiah called," Gino suddenly spoke and handed the phone to Suzaku. Suzaku had it on loud speaker as he spoke.

"Jeremiah, can you please tell the king to give us another day?" Suzaku asked and Lelouch nodded while looking at the phone.

"I'm very sorry, your highness, but the king wants to meet you immediately, or he would have to get to your place in another fifteen minutes," Jeremiah answered urgently.

"The queen," Lelouch suddenly called out. "Ask for her help."

"The queen is in an agreement with the king, princess. She was worried that you might be in danger and wanted you to come back now. Her highness had also said that you could visit your parents again next time for a longer period," Jeremiah answered.

Lelouch was quiet. If the queen had agreed to the king, there was definitely no way they could escape anymore.

"Thirty minutes, Jeremiah. Tell the king we'll be there in thirty minutes," said Suzaku as he hung up the phone.

Suzaku turned towards Lelouch and saw that his tears had already rolled down. He embraced Lelouch lovingly and hushed him.

"It's okay, Lelouch. Everything will be fine. You still have another chance to visit here again and I'll definitely deal with the king for you. So, don't worry," Suzaku tried to console him. Both CC and Gino only stared at them while Suzaku tried to comfort the shivering Lelouch. They only had thirty minutes left before they meet the King.

Just in time when they were about to leave towards the palace, Lelouch's mother came back home with a basket of vegetables and fruits. Both Suzaku and Lelouch bid her farewell, though Lelouch took a longer time to hug her before he could finally let go and leave. Marianne had also given Lelouch two boxes of homemade chocolate for him and the King. Then, all of them got onto the limousine, while CC rode onto Suzaku's bike and headed of towards the palace.

Marianne did not know what was happening, but she had a feeling that the king and queen had found out something they should not know. She could only pray and hope that everything would be fine.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>

_Yay! Finally done with the newest chapter! It's kind of short, sorry, but I had to have this chapter before I could continue with the rest of the plot. _

_As for what Suzaku had wanted to tell Lelouch, he'll tell it in the later chapters._

_For now, stay tuned for the next chapter. ^^_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi again! Before we start, this is a reply to angeluz66: I was wondering what you mean by my history. Mind explaining it to me? Thanks in advance. ^^_

_Well, then, all aboard and here we go, towards the new chapter. ^^_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass but the plot._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17<span>

Going to the palace had not been so terrifying before. When he had first came, he was nervous, but he was not as afraid as he was right now. Counting the probability that the secret would be out would be pretty high, Lelouch just felt like disappearing again and again. Walking towards the main mansion terrified him even more. He even shivered slightly. If it was not because of Suzaku that had been holding onto his hand firmly, he would have run away when he had the chance. Suzaku, too, never stopped whispering that he would be fine whenever he felt the slight shivers from him. Yet, Lelouch still felt insecure and did not want to face the truth, whatever it is.

They had been guided towards the meeting room. Gino and CC was told to stay put outside of the room, while both Suzaku and Lelouch went in on their own. Gino and CC were not feeling great either. With a high chance that they would be punished, and that CC was not satisfied as she could not carry out her plan, Gino had a feeling that these few coming days would not be as relaxing as before. He could not imagine the punishments the head butler, Bismarck would be giving him, nor could he imagine the head lady-in-waiting, Sayoko towards CC. Shaking his head, he could not believe he actually was worried about her.

The room was silent. The prince and princess were both sitting opposite of the king and queen, sharing stares. The stares were intense; the King's stares were fierce; the Queen's stares were angry yet upset. Lelouch was staring at his skirt. Suzaku had said to look up to show his confidence, and yet he could not do so, not after knowing he had an extremely low chance to be forgiven.

Suzaku, however, looked confident and did not waver at all. Even so, Lelouch could feel the slightly damp palm of his from the strong grip, which could also mean that he did felt worried.

"Explain," King Schneizel started.

"What should we explain when you did not even ask?" Suzaku replied firmly but it felt as if he was suppressing his fear.

"The Princess shall be the one to explain," said the King and had turned his gaze towards Lelouch.

"But what is there to explain when you…" Suzaku started but was cut off.

"I'm asking the Princess!" the King burst. Lelouch jolted at the sudden loud scolding and started to shiver again.

Suzaku was angry, but he kept quiet. He did not like the King to simply shout and scare Lelouch, but he did not have a choice. If he were to fire back, it would be the end of the discussion.

Queen Cornelia did not even move a muscle. All she did was stared at Lelouch, waiting for an answer.

Lelouch swallowed his saliva before he asked, "W-What should I explain, your highness?" He tried to look up at the King but was looking back down again as soon as he saw the slanted fierce eyes staring down at him.

"Why is your bodyguard back by herself?" the King asked.

"N-No idea, your highness," Lelouch answered truthfully.

"Is that your excuse?" the King countered back. "Have you no responsibility at all?"

"I-I'm sorry, your highness," Lelouch replied as he shut his eyes, not wanting to see what the King would do to him next. He wanted to shut his ears as well, as he did not want to listen to what the King had to say next.

"You are the Princess! The reason you're married into the palace isn't for you to fool around! Have you not thought of the consequences if one of your bodyguards left your side when you're in danger? Did you think by being a Princess you can do whatever you want without any sense of responsibility at all? Is this how you behave, Princess?" the King said fiercely and gave Lelouch a great shock.

"I-I'm…"

"Did you think she wanted to be a Princess?" Suzaku suddenly asked which gave everyone a greater shock. "Did you even ask for her opinion before she was forced to marry me? Did you even give us a chance to meet before the marriage? Did you even think of letting us know each other thoroughly first before we engage? No! You thought none of that!"

There was a loud slap soon after Suzaku finished and Lelouch immediately looked up. His eyes went wide as he saw Suzaku's cheek was turning red immediately and that the King's hand was slowly going back to his side. The Queen was shocked herself, but remained calm and did nothing else. Lelouch, however, tried to move his hands to touch and caress Suzaku's injury, but he could not. He was too scared to do anything other than staring in fear.

Suzaku was enraged. He was surprised that the King would actually slap him when he was already at such age and in front of Lelouch as well. He saw a glimpse of Lelouch's terrified face but did not try to do anything at all. He decided he should deal with Lelouch's shock self after they were done with things.

Suzaku then smirked, "Am I wrong, your highness? I got them all right, didn't I?"

"Suzaku!" the King shouted. "Are you rebelling now?"

"Your highness, your health is important," Queen Cornelia cut in. She only wanted an answer, not an argument. If things would be going that way, she would have no choice but to take over as soon as possible.

"So I'm right," Suzaku replied, still smirking. "In the end, getting a Princess was just for the sake of covering up rumors that this Prince would never get a future heir for the royal family."

"Suzaku…" Lelouch whispered. He was not hoping Suzaku to turn things towards the worse side. Not only would Suzaku be disowned, Lelouch's future would be…he would not like to imagine it.

"Suzaku," the Queen warned. She had no idea where did that idea come from, but she was certain Suzaku was just making things up to make the situation worse.

"Very well then," the King suddenly answered calmly and everyone looked at him. Suzaku was starting to sweat cold sweat. The King then continued, "Since this Princess isn't being responsible and from what I understand, Suzaku, that you couldn't stand having her as well."

"Wha-…" Suzaku was about to talk but was cut off instead as the King had yet to finish.

"Since the problem is so severe, I allow you to have your divorce and get yourself a new wife instead, and I believe that you could definitely get a better one, don't you?" the King threatened Suzaku, but to Lelouch, that statement was the same as a death sentence.

Suzaku stood up immediately and shouted, "You're crazy! Now you're even trying to make the royal family lose face? Are you going to have a grand party after the divorce and get me a girl from the crowd?"

"Suzaku! That's enough!" the Queen scolded but it was not enough to stop the King.

"If that's what you want, I'll gladly let you have it," the King replied nonchalantly.

"Your highness…" the Queen started but did not continue. She was thinking that maybe the King was just giving him a little test.

"You…!" Suzaku was out of words. He had no idea how did the discussion turn out that way. He had finally managed to get Lelouch's heart and now his father was trying to make him divorce Lelouch? What was his father trying to do? What if it became a reality? It would mean that all his efforts would go to waste.

"So?" the King asked, seeing as Suzaku was thinking silently.

Suzaku was still silent. Even though he had used many efforts to get Lelouch back, it would be great if he could use this chance to give back Lelouch's freedom, which also meant that he would need to give up the Prince's throne. This throne is nothing, he thought, and he would not mind letting it go in exchange for Lelouch. Maybe it was worth a try?

"What if I want a divorce then?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch's eyes stared towards Suzaku immediately. He had no idea that Suzaku decided to agree to that at all.

"Suzaku, this is not a joke!" the Queen replied.

"What if I want a divorce, what would you do to Lelouch?" Suzaku asked again.

"Obviously, we'll send her back," the King answered instantly, and Suzaku thought his idea would work, but soon regret as soon as the King continued. "Or we could have Prince Rolo marry Lelouch, since Prince Rolo is responsible and Lelouch would be able to learn it from him."

"Your highness, this isn't a thing we should joke about," said the Queen, hoping he would not bring things too far.

"If Prince Suzaku isn't able to have feelings of care and love towards the Princess, our royal family's future would worsen," the King replied.

"No…" Suzaku suddenly talked and both the King and Queen looked at him. "I'm not letting anyone have Lelouch. She's my wife and only belongs to me."

"But I couldn't see any love or care you have towards her," the King replied.

"I have lots of love and care towards her. I can prove it to you," said Suzaku.

"How then?"

"No matter what I do or where I go, it will always be with the Princess."

"Then what about that rumor, saying you'll never give us and yourself a future heir?" the King asked.

"That…" Suzaku paused. He had just realized he had dug his own grave. Now, what should he do?

"If you can't guarantee that, even if you love your wife very much, you're not helping the royal family to continue…"

"I'll guarantee a future heir for the family," Suzaku blurted out instantaneously, not waiting for another single word from the King.

Again, another great shock for the night. How many shocks had it been already? How much longer would Lelouch be able to stay still? Would he be able to last till the whole discussion finish?

"Good, I shall see it till the end, and because of this, I'm forgiving you for your mistake. As for that future heir of yours, I shall give you a year and if you couldn't produce one, I'll have to take action. Understand, Prince?" the King asked sternly.

"Yes, you have my words," said Suzaku.

"What about you, Princess?" the King turned his gaze towards Lelouch. "I believe I can have your words as well?"

Lelouch was stunned with everything that had happened. Now, the King was asking for his words. How was he supposed to agree to it when he knew pretty well that it was impossible for him to give birth? Maybe he should really give up everything and leave.

"I…" Lelouch started and was about to tell the truth to them when Suzaku came down beside him and grabbed hold both of his hands, saying "You trust us, and me, right?"

Lelouch did not know what he should say. For a moment he really wanted to give up everything, but the next moment with Suzaku's words ringing into his ears, can he really go on? Should he give himself, and Suzaku, another chance?

"Y-Yes…you have my words too, your highness," Lelouch replied after a short silence.

"Very well, I shall wait and see how your progression would be," said the King. "You shall dismiss."

"Wait," said Lelouch.

"Any more request?"

"K-Kallen…where…"

"She'll be waiting in your mansion, after Sayoko is done with everything," the Queen replied.

Lelouch was worried, "What would she do to her?"

The Queen shook her head, "You'll have to ask her yourself."

Lelouch kept quiet and did not reply. He was trying his best not to imagine the worse to happen to Kallen, since it was part of his fault for leaving Kallen some doubts.

"We shall take our leave, your highness," said Suzaku as he stood up while holding onto Lelouch's hand. Lelouch got up as well and bowed before he left the room with Suzaku.

As soon as they got out of the room and were a few steps away from it, Suzaku smiled and looked at Lelouch, saying, "I told you everything would be fine…"

He had yet to finish but Lelouch suddenly fainted and fell into his arms. Lelouch must have been enduring for too long till he collapsed right away soon after the stress was over.

Back in the room, the queen asked, "Your highness, you had me worried that you'll actually want them to divorce."

"As if I would allow that," he replied.

"But your words were so true that I almost believe in it," said the Queen.

The king smiled, "It would never happen, unless the situation becomes worse."

The queen was quiet but only nodded. In truth, she really wanted to believe that the one she had chosen was the right one, and not disappoint him at all. Yet, if things really did turn out like the way the King guessed, it would become chaotic towards the whole country and it would definitely be the first in their history to have a divorce.

* * *

><p>When Lelouch woke up, it was in the middle of the night. The bedside lamp was still on though dim. He had thought he was in his room and that somebody had on the light and forgotten to turn it off. Then only did he realize that beside him was Suzaku, lying sideways with his face facing him. Suzaku was asleep, and Lelouch thought that he did not want to wake him up, but seeing the red patch still obvious even in the dim room, his hand automatically went near to touch it.<p>

Suzaku hissed and opened his eyes. He was not fully asleep yet, as he had a hunch that Lelouch might wake up after a while. Staring at Lelouch, he smiled as he saw Lelouch was looking at him worriedly as he quickly took back his hand from his cheek. Suzaku grabbed it and held it firmly.

He asked, "How are you feeling?"

Lelouch did not reply. He still remembered the things that they had promised out of a whim and did not feel good at all. Even so, he decided to avoid them now and deal with them tomorrow.

"Fine, let's just sleep, okay?" said Lelouch.

Suzaku knew what Lelouch had in mind. It would be better that they discuss it tomorrow, but he knew Lelouch would not be able to sleep if they did not come out with a solution now. Besides, he had to apologize for his rash decisions just now.

"I'm sorry, Lelouch. I didn't mean to make such a decision but I had no choice. I really didn't want to lose you, or letting Rolo have you. It took me so long to finally confirm our feelings and I'm not prepared to lose you again," said Suzaku. Lelouch did not say a word but only listen. Suzaku then continued, "And about the future child…"

"Get another wife, Suzaku. Get her to give you one, don't waste time on me," said Lelouch as he turned away from his gaze.

"Don't worry about it, Lelouch. If a child is what he wants, we can adopt one. It mustn't be our own child," said Suzaku.

"You can't do that!" Lelouch turned back. "What if they found out? It would not only bring harm to us, but the innocent child too!"

"We won't let them find out, of course," Suzaku replied, but Lelouch was still restless.

"I don't want to have to lie about that too. Please just get one for the royal family sake," said Lelouch but Suzaku was not happy with it.

"I get one and dump you aside? No, it won't happen at all. Even if we couldn't manage to get a child within a year, we'll just have to escape from here," said Suzaku and Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"Not another escape plan that would still end up with us getting back to the same original starting point," Lelouch countered back.

"No, it won't, as the escape plan would only be the both of us and I'm the one to plan everything," said Suzaku confidently.

Lelouch looked at him. He wanted to try to think that his plan would work, but it hardly struck his mind as he had given up on plans anymore since none of them had been a successful one. Even so, he was tired of arguing about it and only wanted to have some sleep for tonight. He had not had a real good sleep for a few days already, though he doubted he would have a nice sleep tonight with things becoming like this.

Lelouch sighed, "Enough of those for tonight. Let's just sleep and talk about it tomorrow. And besides, I would need to talk to Kallen as well."

"Kallen would be fine, Lelouch. Their punishment isn't as scary as you thought it would be. And also, I don't think Kallen had said anything about your sexuality. If she had, we wouldn't have won the discussion," Suzaku replied.

"Since when did we win?" Lelouch asked. "We were lucky that he did not punish us, but that task he had given was an impossible one, and you had to go ahead and say that 'I'll guarantee you a future heir'. You still think we won?"

"Because…" Suzaku started and stopped halfway, somewhat embarrassed about his earlier rash actions. "…I had confidence that we could really have one. That's why I said we'll give them a future heir."

"That shows how immature you really are, Suzaku!" Lelouch scolded. "It was your own fault for stating a false rumor, too, which caused the whole future heir thing!"

"Then you should have said something yourself! You were silent all the time and I had to do the talking," Suzaku scolded back.

"You're the one who said that you'll be the one talking!"

"That was because you were so scared of everything and you were even crying!"

"You said that everything would be fine and looked what it'd become!"

"You're the one who agree to me anyways!"

"That's because I had no choice since you've already said it!"

Both of them suddenly stopped and stared each other heatedly. It was a few minutes later did Lelouch broke the stare and got up of bed. Suzaku was shocked and sat up as well while he asked, "Where're you going?"

"Back to my room," Lelouch replied.

"This is your room," Suzaku answered.

Lelouch rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "As if I'm so blur. This is obviously your room. See that clock over there? It's at the wrong place." Then, he turned and walked away.

Suzaku quickly ran in front of him and blocked the door. He said, "I'm not letting you go anywhere."

"I'm just going to my room, idiot! Where else can I go?"

"I don't want you to leave my side again," said Suzaku bluntly.

Lelouch blushed and stayed quiet. He had wanted to say there was no way he would be able to escape from the palace since everywhere was guarded so securely, but he could not bring himself to say it. In fact, he too did not want to leave Suzaku's side, but with Suzaku being immature all the time, non-stop arguing with him, and those things he had said to the King made him felt like leaving all over again.

"I'm just going back to my room," Lelouch said softly. "You can still see me tomorrow. I just wanted to sleep peacefully for now."

"This is your room as well, and I want you to be sleeping with me," said Suzaku.

"Stop it already, Suzaku! I know what you had in mind! You've told them that wherever you go whatever you do, there would be me, but that won't show how much you really care or love me. The King had known about it, which was why he agreed to it. You're just digging yourself a grave," said Lelouch as he wanted to push Suzaku aside. Instead, Suzaku embraced him tightly and not wanting to let go. Lelouch's heart beat suddenly rose.

"Then follow me into the grave," said Suzaku suddenly and Lelouch was dumbstruck. "Even if no one would be able to see how much we care and love each other, I'll still be able to show it to you. The promise to the King was just something to ensure that I'm serious about you, that I would never give you out to someone else. You're Princess Lelouch, the wife of Prince Suzaku. You're married to me ever since that day, and that would be the reality from then till forever. I don't know how much you doubt about everything I do, but let me tell you this, whatever I do, it will always be you first, and others later."

Even so, Lelouch still sighed, "Suzaku, things won't always go your way…"

"I only need you to trust me, Lelouch. With your trust, I'll be able to do anything. With your confidence, too, I know I can achieve anything I want. So, please, give me a chance for once to prove that I can do it and that things would definitely go my way, Lelouch," said Suzaku as he snuggled closer into Lelouch's neck and tightened his embrace.

Lelouch was quiet. He had totally no idea how to counter back. It was always this side of Suzaku that made him vulnerable and weak, which made him seemed he had become less mature and needed to be protected so badly. Lelouch did not hate this actually, he liked it, but he was worried that if it went too deep, and if anything was to happen, he would not be able to climb back up that easily. Besides, with Suzaku treating him this way, he doubted he would be able to live like he used to be when everything was finally over.

Then again, Suzaku had said that he would be with him no matter what the consequences would be. Suzaku would be his supporter, his shield, his sword in everything that he would face. He could count on Suzaku, but would the future ahead be as easy as it seemed?

Lelouch sighed. He had enough of thinking for tonight. He only wanted to sleep, and of course it would be better to have Suzaku with him. Just tonight, he thought, just tonight, let him have some peace and he would deal with whatever he had to tomorrow.

"Suzaku," Lelouch called.

"Hm?"

"Let's go to bed. I'm tired," said Lelouch and he tried to push himself away from Suzaku, but to no avail. Instead, Suzaku, still embracing Lelouch, carried Lelouch and brought him to his bed. Getting Lelouch into his blanket first before he got in. He turned off the bedside lamp and kissed Lelouch's forehead before hugging Lelouch to sleep.

It was quite surprising, but Lelouch actually had a good sleep with a nice dream that night, despite whatever that had happened earlier that day.

* * *

><p><em>Yay! Another new chapter done! It's kind of short though, I'm sorry! X(<em>

_I really did not have much time to type a longer one. Please forgive me and still be patient for the next chapter!_

_And also, I was thinking of having mpreg in this story. So, I apologise first to those who weren't keen on reading it, but I still hope that you'd still continue support this story. ^^_

_Hope to see you soon! ^^_


	18. Chapter 18

_I'm back with another chapter! ^^ Had some difficult time in plotting this chapter, but hopefully it will still satisfy you. X/_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass and its characters but the plot._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18<span>

The new day was definitely a bright and clear one. The gardens were lively as usual with the bees collecting honey and birds busy feeding their children. Yes, it was definitely a nice day, but the liveliness from the big mansion just had to spoil everything.

"Don't be ridiculous, Suzaku! Where in the whole world do you think such surgeon exists? You can change your sex but not the organs," Lelouch's complains could be heard from the living room.

"You'll never know if you never try, Lelouch. Just give me some time and I'll be able to find one for you," Suzaku replied. The both of them were heard walking down the hallway and towards the stairs.

"Science is still not as advanced as you think, so stop wasting your time on illogical nonsense when you can actually head out to find one perfect girl to get pregnant for you," Lelouch continued bombarding back at Suzaku as he speed walked down the stairs.

"Oh please, not that again! How many times must I tell you? If we can't get a child we'll just leave this place!" Suzaku shouted back.

"Then where will you be hiding?" said a voice that came from the living room as soon as Suzaku stopped. He frowned.

"Why are you here, Rolo?" Suzaku asked unfriendly while he looked around and found out that Lelouch had gone into his study room. Lelouch either did not notice Rolo's presence or he was just plain avoiding him, which Suzaku thought that Lelouch had finally fed up on him.

"Here to see Lelouch. Is that a problem?" said Rolo while having the same intonation as his elder brother.

"Yes, a very big problem, so leave now, would you?" Suzaku shot back as he headed towards the study room Lelouch had went in. He had twisted the handle to only find out that it was locked. Suzaku sighed as he called out, "Lelouch, unlock the door!"

"You go and do your things while I do mine! Don't disturb me!" Lelouch called back from the room.

"What can you do in that room, for goodness sake? There aren't any science books for you to refer!" Suzaku shouted impatiently as he kept on twisting the door handle.

"There is a spider's home to refer!"

"What spider's home? Don't sprout nonsense!"

Rolo chuckled, but was stared hard by Suzaku. Understood the meaning of the stare, Rolo answered, "It's not that difficult to understand when you try linking it to the modern world."

Suzaku fiercely stared at Rolo slightly longer before it got into his mind and he sweat dropped. He called back to Lelouch, "You can just say it's the internet!"

"Whatever! Now get lost and don't disturb me!" Lelouch shouted back.

"You're the one who said science isn't that advance yet! So why are you searching for it?" Suzaku asked but there were no more replies. It was obvious that Lelouch was ignoring him. Giving up on shouting, he decided to just ask Jeremiah to open the door for him instead.

"Jeremiah!"

"Yes, your highness?" Jeremiah replied as he stepped out from beside the study room.

"Get me the keys of this door," Suzaku ordered.

"Certainly," Jeremiah answered as he walked away.

"And make it haste!" Suzaku shouted again before Jeremiah started running. Then, Suzaku went to sit at the sofa opposite of Rolo's. He sighed as he said, "Lelouch's fine and he's not going anywhere. Rest assured that he doesn't need you to care for him anymore."

"What made you think that way?" Rolo asked.

"Because I'm here," Suzaku replied and looked straight at him. Rolo had eye bags and he looked pretty tired. It could be that Rolo had not been having a good sleep for days. Could it be that he had been searching for Lelouch everyday non-stop? He could not be that serious, is he?

"But that doesn't change the fact that Lelouch would still be safe," Rolo replied calmly albeit being tired and lacked of energy.

"He will be safe as long as I'm there with him," Suzaku replied confidently, not giving Rolo any opportunity to get in his way at all.

Rolo frowned. Still, he asked, "I heard that you've promised a future heir within a year. How are you going to do that?"

Suzaku gritted his teeth. Why that topic out of the others? Shutting his eyes, he thought for a while before answering, "We'll find out a way or another."

"Hmph," Rolo smirked. "It's idiotic of me to think that you actually have an answer for that. You're always about talk first think later. When are you going to change?"

"If you were in my shoe, I bet you'd do the same thing too," Suzaku replied, irritated.

"No, because I'm not you," Rolo replied, still smirking.

Suzaku looked up and stared at him. How long is Rolo going to annoy him?

"Aren't you leaving already?" Suzaku asked, as he silently cursed Rolo for asking too much.

Rolo stood up and adjusted his attires. Then, he bowed and said, "I shall take my leave."

Suzaku stayed silent and only eyed on him. He was expecting Rolo to leave his mansion but then Rolo walked towards Lelouch's study room instead. Suzaku quickly got up and shouted, "Hey! You said you were leaving!"

"I certainly am…" Rolo replied as he turned and looked back at Suzaku. "…leaving this room." Rolo then knocked on the door.

Suzaku laughed, "As if he would open the door for you, of all people."

Ignoring Suzaku, Rolo called, "Lelouch, it's me, Rolo. There's something we need to talk about."

They both waited for two minutes but the door did not open.

"See, told you…" Suzaku was just about to laugh at Rolo again when he door suddenly opened.

"Morning," greeted Rolo as he smiled.

"Morning, Rolo. Come in," greeted Lelouch as he invited Rolo into his room.

Suzaku could not believe his eyes. Even so, he quickly ran towards the room and stopped the door from closing. He asked out of jealousy, "Why would you let him in so easily when I've been calling for so long and yet you'd refuse to open…"

Lelouch had landed a peck on Suzaku's lips, shutting him up. Both Suzaku and Rolo's eyes went wide. After a while, Lelouch parted away from him and said, "Be good and don't disturb me till I say you can do so."

Then, Lelouch shut the door and left the dumbfounded Suzaku to just stare and stood in front of it. It was till the click of the lock was heard did Suzaku suddenly realize everything that had happened and blushed slightly while touching on his lips.

"Your highness, the key," Jeremiah suddenly appeared in the living room while he panted.

Suzaku jolted and was knocked out of his fantasies immediately. Angrily, he turned towards Jeremiah and scolded, "You're late! I don't need it anymore!" Suzaku stumped away into his own room and slammed the door.

Jeremiah was shocked by the sudden change of mind and Suzaku's attitude. Even so, he could only sigh and walked away, back to the place where he got the keys.

* * *

><p>Rolo was staring at Lelouch with eyes of disbelieve and was fighting with his inner system-breakdown. Lelouch was actually blushing so red after what he had done to Suzaku and was so embarrassed till he kept on looking at the floor. Rolo had never seen this side of Lelouch before. He was totally defeated.<p>

"Why?" Rolo suddenly asked, which made Lelouch jumped at that.

"W-Why, you ask?" Lelouch stammered. He still could not forget what he had just done; what's more, he had done it in front of Prince Rolo. Lelouch had gone crazy.

"Why did you allow me in? Are you trying to make him jealous? Or are you trying to make me jealous?" Rolo asked hurtfully. His fists clenched tight beside him.

Lelouch panicked. He had not meant anything like that at all. Then again, Rolo do have some similarities with Suzaku: easily affected by jealousy.

Quickly, he got back his composure and replied calmly, "No, those aren't true. I only wanted Suzaku to give us some time to talk peacefully."

"But there's no need for that right, a live kissing scene in front of me?" Rolo asked, almost at his limit.

"That…" Lelouch gulped. "…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, but that is just the proof of how much I need him. Though, we still have some ridiculous arguments at times." The last sentence was said in an almost whisper.

"But I can protect you too! I can help you too! You even agreed to have me save you out of here! How did things change so much in just a short while?" Rolo was fuming up. He was suffering badly till he could hardly suppress his anger anymore.

"I'm sorry, Rolo. I didn't mean to keep an empty promise. With days passed by and so many things happening, there bound to be a day where I couldn't hold myself back anymore. Whatever had happened now did not cross my mind at all since the beginning," Lelouch replied as he recalled back the days where both Suzaku and him had gone through.

Rolo was dumbfounded. Now he was supposed to listen to Lelouch's confession towards his rival, his brother? This was too much for him.

"What is it that he has and I don't have? Why is it that you can give him so much and yet refuse to receive any from me at all? I'm already prepared to sacrifice so many things for you and yet you're ignoring everything and going to him?" Rolo blurted out a train of questions all of a sudden as he speed walked towards Lelouch and slammed his fist just beside his face. Lelouch eyes went shut as he was in total shocked. Yet, Rolo still continued breathlessly, "Can't you see already that I've fallen so deep for you?"

Rolo was quiet all of a sudden. Lelouch was curious of the sudden change of atmosphere and slowly opened his eyes. Out of his expectation, Rolo was actually tearing as he stared down at Lelouch. Lelouch did not know what he should really do. He sympathized Rolo for having such a hard time and yet he could not give Rolo what he really wanted. Lelouch was not an item, he had feelings too, and he could not just simply change his heart for people out of sympathy. If he really did, he would end up with nothing.

Slowly, Lelouch dared himself to wrap his arms around Rolo and brought him into a warm embrace, hoping it would sooth him down.

"I'm sorry, Rolo, for making you go through such hard efforts. I'm thankful for you though, since you're the one where I first felt comfortable to be with. You're always there when I'm in trouble; you're always there to comfort me with soothing words. I'm sorry for causing you such troubles, but please, even after what had happened today, please remain as my friend that I can borrow a shoulder to lean on sometimes, because I'll do the same to you too, okay?" Lelouch asked calmly.

Rolo was silent. He knew he had lost the battle against his brother. For the first time in his whole life, he had not been able to achieve everything he wanted. For the first time in his whole life, he was defeated. For the first time in his whole life, he had to force himself to let go something he had been craving to get his hands on. And, for the first time in his whole life, he needed the hug.

Embarrassingly yet gladly, he accepted the hug and replied with one. This hug would be his first and the last, and he would cherish it with all his heart from now on. Whatever future plans he needed to change had to wait till later.

* * *

><p>Kallen had been in the mansion all the while, but no one noticed her as she was hiding from them. It was her fault that the prince and princess had to be scolded. It was her fault for not planning ahead before decided on things. It was her fault, too, for not thinking of the possibility that Princess Lelouch would actually stay and not run away selfishly. Everything that had happened was all her fault, and she regretted it very much.<p>

She had not had any ideas of giving out Lelouch's secret identity at all. Just that, she was sort of sad as she had realized that her mistress might dump her. She had started to like Lelouch ever since she first met him, who was a 'her' back then. She had high respects for him and as loyal as she is, she had already decided no matter what secret the princess might have, she would never sell it out. Still, who would ever know that secret was this severe? Yet, she still would not say it out, as she really liked the princess and did not want him to be gone. She could not admit that it was love, but she admitted it was a kind affection for her from him. That was also part of the reason why she did not follow Lelouch to escape and decided to remain in the palace, so that she could be able to help guide the next princess that might be replacing Lelouch with what she had learn from him. She had already prepared to forget everything, but things always changed and they were back again.

She had been observing the situation silently behind the thick wall. She knew both Suzaku and Lelouch had had an argument, though it sounded silly and there were not any fire in it, she still felt bad for the rising of the topic – a surgeon to help in male pregnancy. Then, there was the appearance of Prince Rolo, who also knew about Lelouch's situation much earlier than her. Even so, she could roughly guessed the real motive for Rolo to appear was not because to have a fight with Suzaku, but a confession towards Lelouch. She had wanted to do something, to kindly ask Prince Rolo to leave and stop getting into Lelouch's and Suzaku's relationship, but she knew she should not. It was always best to listen to the truth from that person itself, and not through a third party.

Kallen sighed. Whatever could she do to change things now?

"It's not that nice to sigh early in the morning," said Gino beside her all of a sudden. Kallen jumped and turned immediately. Gino had a slight bruise on his left cheek that he had managed to cover it by letting some of his hair down. It must have been the punishment from Bismarck, Kallen thought, as he was known to be aggressive and does not forgive people easily.

"You're pretty lucky, ha?" Gino suddenly said. Kallen tilted her head slightly. He chuckled, "You have such a kind hearted Sayoko. I heard that she only punished you to wash all the female and male servants' clothes in one night, including their underwear."

Kallen blushed. She said, "It's my punishment. I have to accept it. As for you, I bet you tried to 'negotiate' for a lighter punishment?"

"Ha! Negotiate huh? More like having a men's fight," Gino replied while smiling. "You won't be able to guess what punishment he had given me."

"What?" Kallen asked straight away, refusing to even guess at all.

Gino stared at her and thought, "She really is straight to the point." Gino grinned as he replied, "I was told to do one thousand pushups."

Kallen sweat dropped. She would gladly do one thousand pushups rather than washing one thousand servants' clothes, not forgetting their underwear.

Then, Gino continued happily, "But I refused and battled out with him to get a hundred pushups only. Sadly, though, he only gave me a fist and I was knocked out."

Angrily, Kallen punched into Gino's abdomen. Gino coughed as he descended down to the ground. She scolded, "You're an idiot! I would gladly accept one thousand pushups rather than have to wash everyone's clothes and underwear! And I bet you weren't knocked out, since such a light punch won't hurt much at all. You just decided to back down as you didn't want to anger him anymore, since he could just tear you to pieces if you do."

With one arm clutching his abdomen, he slowly brought up his other hand and gave her a thumb up. He looked up at her and smiled, albeit painfully. He said, "You're…smart…"

Kallen blushed fiercely and quickly turned to look away. No one had complimented her before. Still, she was annoyed by Gino's stupidity. She had decided to stomp away when Gino suddenly spoke.

"CC…" Gino suddenly muttered and Kallen stopped. She had totally forgotten about CC. Gino then continued, "CC…might be in danger."

Kallen turned around and looked at him. "What…do you mean?"

Gino slowly stood up and said, "They found out that CC had planned to kidnap Lelouch all the while. They might do something to her."

Kallen's eyes went wide. Why would they aim for CC, though?

"What had she said to them?" Kallen asked. Even though CC had been giving problems to her, yet she could not just leave her as it is, because without CC, she would never have been able to do her job properly.

Gino frowned, "Aren't you the one who told them that CC was trying to kidnap the princess?"

Kallen got furious, "Why would I sell out my partner? All I've said is that I've lost track of the princess and decided to come back alone. Nothing else!"

"That's where the mistake is," said Gino.

"What?"

"Saying that you've lost them could only mean that CC had planned something, just that they were lucky none of her plan came true. If you're really lost, you should have just called them, but instead, you came back straight. They guessed that maybe CC had intended in not informing you about their whereabouts so that she could carry out her plan, which they assume is to kidnap the princess. Then again, when you're back you even told the other servants to not say anything about your arrival. There are other guards as well who are under the King's service and would certainly report to him, regardless of what the others had to say."

"But…But I…" Kallen stammered. She had never thought of harming CC. She had only wanted to help so that no one would be suspicious of whatever was happening back then. Lelouch had safely escaped with Suzaku's help, but CC could have escaped too as she had done her job as a bodyguard. Yet, they could come to such a hypothesis?

Gino saw Kallen's perplex look and sighed, "Kallen, there's nothing you can do now. If CC didn't spout nonsense, she'll be fine. I'm telling you this just as a warning. She'd been chosen as your partner, so being a partner, you should really cooperate and help each other out. Now, all you can do is to wait for the real conclusion of what they would do to her. Just, from now on, don't repeat this mistake, ok?" Gino patted her head softly before he walked away.

Kallen was left with more guilt in her. Gino just had to make things worse for her.

* * *

><p>Lelouch was still in his study room searching for details on the so call male pregnancy surgery after Rolo had left with a sad smile. There was nothing much Lelouch could do about it.<p>

Lelouch doubted any of the male pregnancy surgery to exist, but with Suzaku having full of confidence about it, he started to doubt himself instead. Hence, he started to search for it, hoping that he could prove Suzaku wrong, but was also hoping that such medical advancement do exist.

Then, there came two knocks on the door.

Lelouch rolled his eyes and said, "I said not to disturb me, Suzaku."

"It's me, your highness. Are you busy right now?" Kallen replied and Lelouch quickly jumped out from his chair. He quickly went to unlock the door and pulled Kallen in.

"Kallen! I'm so glad to see you again," said Lelouch excitedly when he finally saw her. Kallen was sort of dumbfounded about his sudden excitement; still she bowed and greeted him.

"I apologize for everything, your highness. Please punish me as much as you want. I'll gladly accept everything," Kallen spoke like usual, a tone full of determination and loyalty. Lelouch only smiled and brought her up to look at her.

Kallen was staring straight at him, suddenly feeling nervous and wanting to leave. The next thing came was unpredicted. Lelouch had hugged Kallen instead. He said, "Thank goodness you're fine. I was so worried that they might bully you just because you've decided to get back to the palace on your own, since it was my fault to let you be on your own."

"I-It isn't your fault, your highness," Kallen stammered. Her face suddenly went red and she was not really clear what she should do. She was supposed to be facing punishment, but with Lelouch smiling all the way, would there be one?

"It is, but anyway," Lelouch pushed away from Kallen. "There's no way I'd punish you. I'm not one to do that."

"I-I see," Kallen stammered again. She cursed herself for that.

"By the way, what punishment you were given?" Lelouch asked.

"I was told to wash all the servants' clothes, be it man or woman," Kallen answered truthfully.

"What? Don't tell me, their…"

"Yes, those as well, your highness."

Lelouch laughed. Kallen was blushing even more, but still she remained calm and tried not to punch him like what she had done to Gino. Lelouch is, after all, the Princess.

"Sorry," said Lelouch as he tried to calm himself down. "So, you've finished them last night?"

"Yes, your highness," Kallen replied.

"I see. That should explain the slightly small eye bags there," said Lelouch as he pointed at it.

"Yes, I think so too your highness," Kallen answered.

"Sleep well tonight, then. Ok?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Ah, by the way, where is CC?" Lelouch asked. "If you're here, she should be here too right, unless she was given some punishment as well?"

Kallen gulped. She had no idea where or what was CC doing, but she could not just tell Lelouch what she had heard from Gino, since she was not very sure of it yet.

"She was punished too, your highness, but to what punishment I'm not very sure. I have yet to meet her since this morning," Kallen half lied.

"I see. It's okay, I'll ask her later. Hopefully it isn't any heavy punishment," Lelouch sighed.

"I hope so too, your highness," Kallen replied. Silently, she really wished for CC to be fine.

"Are you having anything right now, Kallen?" Lelouch asked.

"No, your highness," she replied.

"Come help me out with something, could you?"

"Definitely, your highness. What is it that you need my help for?"

"Erm…well, you see…" Lelouch started and frowned. "That dumb Prince had promised the King a child within this year. But, you know who I really am, and it's almost impossible to do that. Yet, that dense Prince was so confident that this advance medical surgery exists, so I needed to search for any information on it."

"You mean the mal-…" Lelouch immediately closed Kallen's mouth. Kallen was shocked again.

"Not so loud," Lelouch whispered. Kallen nodded and Lelouch slowly took away his hand. "Yes, that's it. So, I'll search the internet and you'll try searching through the books there. If there isn't any just tell me, okay?"

"Yes, your highness," Kallen replied and quickly started her work. Lelouch, on the other hand, went back to searching the internet.

* * *

><p>Suzaku was lying on the bed, still angry but quite happy that Lelouch actually kissed him directly in front of Rolo. He sly grinned, "That should give him a lesson."<p>

With what had happened just now, there was not a need to worry about Rolo snatching Lelouch away anymore. However, if he had not thought of anything to solve that future heir problem, Lelouch might just decide to leave again. Thinking hard, he was trying to recall any reports on the science advancement he had seen on TV. Yet, none came to his mind.

Taking out his cell phone, he flipped it open and played with it, looking through each and every application. He had came to the contacts list and looked at it one by one. There was not anyone in his mind that can actually give him any ideas on that problem, but still he was hoping that he could find someone trustworthy to ask.

Slowly sliding down, he finally stopped at one of the contact list. His eyes brightened, and so was his facial expression.

"That's it!" he suddenly shouted as he sat up. "How could I have forgotten? He was the one that had invented it! I was right! I was right, Lelouch! There's hope for us! Lelouch!" He continued shouting and calling Lelouch's name excitedly as he ran down to get him.

Who was it that had invented it? We'll see who in the next chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Hooray! I've finally finished! I've started it yesterday afternoon and the plot just would not come into my mind. Guess, luck was still on my side and I finally could finish it. Took me quite long eh? XD <em>

_Stay tune for the next chapter! ^^_


	19. Chapter 19

_I'm sooooooo sorry! My schedule had been so tight for a long time PLUS my writer's block, I could not write a single thing at all! After so long and now that I have started writing again, I find that my writing rusted too much X/ It will take a long time again to really continue with all these on hold stories. Sigh…I received lots of comments (and complaints, I'm so sorry people) for not updating (for around 3 years?) and asking me to update soon. I'm reealllllly sorry for this inconsistency of mine, but please don't put any hope on me to update real soon after I update this X/ I know I totally fail in being a good writer (sobz) But please forgive me! I don't think I'll give up on these stories yet and I'll try my very best to keep on writing and updating. Just bear in mind that it will that a long time for me to do that X( _

_By the way, I decided to change the story line (again…) because of my writer's block. I have a few endings in mind and it all depends on the process. So, right now, all I could tell you is, I'm not sure how this will end X/ And note that I've taken down chapter 18.5, and for those who have read that before, just forget that it ever existed XD_

_OK. So, this chapter isn't going to be enough for you guys who had been waiting and cursing here and there (lol..ahem..sorry), and I personally think it's not enough for me, and I WANNA GET THIS DONE WITH! (but could not because I don't know how to put them in words anymore, although I'm trying my best to now.)I'm dying to know what the ending will be, too, but please just accept this for now. I can't promise you when I'll update again, but I will, really will, try my best to update._

_Lastly, again, thousand apologies (SORRY!) and please do start reading. _

_Disclaimer: Don't really think this thing is necessary, since everyone knows it's a fan fiction, but yeah, I don't own Code Geass but this fan fiction._

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

It was after school hours and everyone was already gone, except for a few staffs. Both Lelouch and Suzaku were now in Lloyd's laboratory, discussing pressing matters.

Lelouch was not very happy when he knew they would be heading towards this place. He hated the creepy scientist, adding to a cuckoo in his head. Yet, he had no choice as according to Suzaku, he was their only hope. He had taken up lots of courage (and time considering that he had to lock himself in his room to calm down before leaving the palace) just to convince himself that it would be fine.

Now that they were there, Lelouch's I-will-be-fine-meter has been dropping ever since the start of their conversation till now.

"Well, though it's true I was the inventor, but the one who continued with that experiment was actually another person," explained Lloyd.

"And that would be?" Lelouch asked, getting irritated.

Lloyd silently thought for a while before saying, "She's actually my rival in everything, but oh well, since she managed to continue with the experiment I've started, I thought I should just acknowledge her."

"Who is she then?" Lelouch asked again, with impatience.

"Well you see the fact that she was my rival and all…"

"Just tell us who and where we can find her!" Lelouch finally snapped.

Lloyd looked back at Lelouch, and grinned.

"Interesting! Would you like to join in my next research? It will be about female hormones taking place in men! It will definitely be a very interesting piece of research!"

Upon arriving to the topic of discussion, Suzaku had no choice but to tell Lloyd the truth about Lelouch's gender, so that the discussion can continue on well, or so he thought. Ever since the truth is out, Lloyd had been eyeing Lelouch's each and every reaction.

Lelouch's eyes went wide out of disbelief. He turned towards Suzaku and asked while gritting his teeth, "Are YOU going to deal with him, or ME?"

Suzaku gulped at the scary Lelouch and replied hurriedly, "I'll deal with him. Why don't you have a seat and wait for a while?" Suzaku brought him a chair before he went and discussed with Lloyd, which did not look like it was progressing much.

The discussion went on longer than expected and Lelouch was almost at the verge of cracking Lloyd's head. He was about to stand up and charge towards Lloyd when suddenly a dark skinned lady slammed open the sliding door. Everyone turned their gaze towards her.

"Lloyd! How dare you not coming to get me?! Ha?!" that woman shouted.

"Oh, hello! Fancy meeting you here!" Lloyd greeted casually, as if it was a coincidence that they met.

That woman stomped into the lab and grabbed hold of his collar and shoved him towards the blackboard behind him. Lloyd smiled.

"Still as energetic as ever, my dear."

"Continue with that crap and I'll kick you out of our research."

"Oh, don't be mad, kitty. We have some guests here," Lloyd replied as he nodded towards the other two people in the room.

The woman took a glance at them before looking back at Lloyd again. She set him down, took one of his specimens on the table, and washed them with the pipe water.

"Ah…" was all Lloyd could get out of his mouth. He then took over the dish from her and stared at it blankly.

Ignoring Lloyd, the woman turned towards the two guests and asked, "How may I help you?"

Both Suzaku and Lelouch were dumbfounded. This woman in front of them spoke as if she was the one who own the lab.

"Erm…you are?" Suzaku asked carefully.

"Oh yes, self-introduction. I'm Rakshata, or more commonly known as Dr. Rakshata," then she pointed towards Lloyd, "His forever rival."

"Rival?" Suzaku asked. "Then you're…"

"You're the one who's still conducting the special pregnancy treatment, right?" Lelouch cut in.

"Special pregnancy treatment?" Rakshata repeated. "I suppose you mean the male pregnancy stuff?"

"Yes!" Suzaku replied immediately.

"I do that, but I don't see why you need them," Rakshata replied not understanding the situation.

Lelouch suddenly blushed. He did not want to listen to the repeat of the whole thing again. So, he stood up and said, "Suzaku, you explain while I wait outside."

"Wait, Lelouch," Suzaku called but was cut in by Rakshata.

"Oh! You're the prince! I'm so sorry for not recognizing you, your highness. It had been years since I last came back here. I was researching in another country, that's why, and I suppose that's the princess, right?" Rakshata just finished her conversation when she heard a small sound from the door shutting. "And she doesn't seem happy," Rakshata continued.

Suzaku sighed, "He'll be fine."

"He?" Rakshata asked with sparkling eyes. "Did you say 'he'?"

"Yes, Lelouch's male and he was…" Suzaku trailed off suddenly as he noticed the pair of glossy eyes full of excitement. Rakshata was definitely interested in whatever he was about to explain. Suzaku took in a deep breath, praying that she was not as crazy as Lloyd before he explained from the beginning again.

Lelouch was wandering around after he got away from that place. He hated the increase of number of people in knowing his secret. He felt insecure, as if suddenly out of nowhere everyone knew about him. Besides, that scientist is definitely crazy and what if he spilled it out accidentally? What would happen to him? Shaking his head, he ignored all the nonsensical thinking and continued walking.

His legs were bringing him around automatically, not having any destination in mind. Yet, now he was in front of the principal's office. Looking through the fogged window on the door, he saw a shadow and decided that it should be the principal's. Taking a step back, he stared at the door again. Maybe talking to the principal would help ease him a bit. Deciding for a minute, he knocked on the door, and was allowed entry.

"Good afternoon, Ms Cecile," Lelouch greeted and smiled.

Cecile was definitely shocked, "Lelouch! Why are you here?"

"Well, we had something to do here, so…" said Lelouch as he shut the door behind him silently.

"Have a seat," Cecile said before continuing with "Why are you here? You came alone?"

"No, Suzaku was with me," Lelouch replied as he slowly sat down.

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah…and…" his sentence trailed off with silence.

"Take your time."

Lelouch nodded, took a deep breath and started to tell his purpose for being there starting from the conversation between the king and Suzaku. . He knew he can trust her to keeping his secret, and probably console him a bit.

Back in the laboratory, Rakshata had been very excited about the whole story.

"I swear it will be a secret. My mouth is zipped," Rakshata swore.

"Thank you. So, I believe you can help?" Suzaku asked.

"I will try my best, since this male pregnancy thing is still an experiment," Rakshata explained.

"It's still an experiment? Why?" Suzaku was stunned. He had thought it had been done many times already.

"Apparently, no one wanted to try this experiment. I've tried asking many gay couples and they either wanted to stay as it is or they are worried about the result," Rakshata replied disappointedly.

"They're worried? Is this operation going to bring harm to them?" Suzaku asked as curiosity and worried combine together.

"It won't bring harm, just that the only way to get the baby out is through surgery. Man can't give birth naturally."

"Oh…" Suzaku was silent. Though she said there would not be any harm, but knowing that Lelouch had to go through surgery, it still worried him.

"Besides the surgery, the one part that I'm worried about is the process," Rakshata said while she was thinking.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since Lelouch is male, I can't be sure if he would go through whatever the pregnant female will go through. If it is the same as the females, it would be easy to predict and I can take action towards it easily if anything is to happen. But, of course I'll still be monitoring him every week, or daily if needed, since I need the data for this experiment," Rakshata spoke as she looked calmly at him.

Suzaku slumped. Now he had to worry about the pregnancy period as well. If it was not predictable, like those of a woman, if something went wrong and it could not be identified… Suzaku really did not want to imagine losing Lelouch.

Rakshata continued, "If you don't mind, I'll suggest 'no harm trying'. Or maybe you can just discuss with him again before deciding."

After some silent moment, Suzaku replied, "I'll discuss with him, so give me some time. How long will you be here?"

"Hm… For now I'm taking a break from all my researches overseas. Since my assistants will be looking after it, I suppose I'll be here for a year or two," Rakshata replied.

"I see. I'll tell you our decision as soon as possible. How do I get in contact with you?"

"Oh, right," Rakshata took out a name card from her wallet and wrote down her cell phone number. "Just call this whenever you've decided."

"Right, thanks. It was a pleasure meeting you," Suzaku still managed a smile as he spoke.

"You're welcome," she replied as she waved Suzaku goodbye before returning back towards the sulking Lloyd.

Suzaku shut the door lightly and looked around for Lelouch. Once again, Lelouch was missing. He sighed. Lelouch always had to disappear from his sight. Luckily it was their school; there were not many places Lelouch could go. Started walking to anywhere he had in mind, he took out his phone and called.

"Where are you?"

Meanwhile, back in the principal's office, Lelouch had just ended his phone conversation.

"That's Suzaku?" Cecile asked the obvious.

"Yes, he's done with things and on his way here," Lelouch replied.

Cecile nodded and said, "Well, I know it is tough living as someone else, but I believe whatever is going to happen from now on will eventually go on pretty well."

Lelouch stared at her in confusion. Cecile continued, "One reason is because you're a smart student. I'm pretty confident you'll think of something somehow when the time comes. The next reason would be, judging from what I've heard from you, I believe Suzaku can be caring and responsible if it's about you. So, with the both of you working things out together, I believe everything will go well."

Lelouch nodded, accepting Cecile's advises.

After some silent moment, Lelouch finally stood up.

"I shall take my leave, Ms. Cecile. It was nice talking to you again," said Lelouch as he smiled.

"Same here and I hope the next time we meet, you'll be in better state," Cecile replied.

Lelouch nodded and left, closing the door behind him silently.

As soon as Lelouch turned towards the staircase to head down, Suzaku was on his way up to meet him.

Noticing the shadow in front of him, Suzaku looked up and smiled, "You're done talking to the principal?"

"Yeah," Lelouch replied as he headed towards him, heading down the stairs.

"Heading back now? Don't you think I should greet her as well?" Suzaku stopped halfway and turned towards Lelouch.

"I've already talked to her about us, so there's no need to meet her. Let's just head back," Lelouch replied and continued down.

Suzaku looked towards the principal's office and back to Lelouch, before finally deciding that he should just leave and caught up to Lelouch, holding his hand. Lelouch saw it but did not react much. Suzaku knew Lelouch was not in a right mood, but he was still curious as to what had Lelouch talked to Cecile about. Well, it did not really matter for now. What mattered most was the pregnancy process and all. He was worried Lelouch might not want to go through that and most of all, he was worried if anything would happen to him during the process.

* * *

><p>After their meeting with Lloyd, Suzaku was invited to a golf game with one of the CEO's he had recently met in one of the events. Though he was reluctant, he decided to go just because Lelouch asked him to, and also for the sake of keeping the royal family's reputation. After dropping Lelouch and Kallen at the palace, Suzaku was once again off towards the golf course. Thus, anything about the talk between Rakshata had to wait till Suzaku is back.<p>

In his study room, Lelouch was flipping through some historical books about the royal family and their ancestors, when suddenly two knocks rang on the wooden door.

"Come in," Lelouch replied.

CC walked in with a letter in her hand, "Lulu, I was told to bring you a letter."

Lelouch immediately looked up at that voice and got up from his seat.

"CC! You're…!" Lelouch was at first excited to finally see her but it soon died out as he saw a blue-black patch on the left side of her cheek, and a plaster beside her right eye.

"What happened? The bruises…?"

CC dropped the letter on the table and sat on the chair in front of the table. She leaned back and placed her arms on the armchair as she said, "I had to keep up with Sayoko with Taekwondo for four hours, with a 10minutes break for each section. If I can still stand by the end of those, I'll be forgiven and still be as your bodyguard, but otherwise, I would have to start all over again, by becoming a useless maid. Since becoming a maid is a waste of my talent, I decided to take on the challenge. And…well, it took some time for me to replenish my energy, so I was given a night's worth of rest before starting my duty again."

Lelouch had sat back down as soon as he saw CC dropped down on the chair tiredly. Then he noticed the bandages around both her wrists and another around her neck. The match was definitely very intense. Lelouch was not happy with it.

"That's the type of punishment you get? But why? What did they accuse you of?"

"Well, I used to be a spy for this royal family, so I can't blame them for thinking that I might have been planning to kidnap you."

"Spy?! You?" Lelouch was shocked.

"Yes, but that was like, five years ago. I can't tell you the full details of what I've done, since it was of high confidentiality, but since then there was no need for a spy anymore and I was asked to become a bodyguard instead. So, here I am, being your bodyguard plus lady-in-waiting, and the heavier punishment for mistakes I've done."

Lelouch could only look at her and say nothing. The air that CC gave out, since the first day he knew there was something different about her, comparing to Kallen. With all these, it finally explained the feeling he had back then. Lelouch sighed.

"It was not totally your fault in the first place, but you've to receive the most punishment."

CC just waved her hand and said, "Nah, it was nothing. I had it worst."

Lelouch chuckled, "I see. Now that explains why you could still be quite energetic even after only one night of rest." CC only smiled.

After looking at her bandaged areas once more, Lelouch finally turned towards the main reason CC was there. He saw the white letter that was put on the table in front of him. He picked it up and asked, "Who's this from?"

"Prince Rolo," CC answered straight forwardly.

"Rolo?" Lelouch's eyes suddenly went wide. Why would Rolo give him a letter instead of coming straight to talk to him instead?

"Yes. He was at the entrance just now when I saw him and he told me to pass this to you. He looked as if he was about to go somewhere, what with all the suits and shiny leather shoes."

"Oh…" said Lelouch as he opened the letter and read it.

Noticing how serious Lelouch was reading it, CC decided to leave.

"I shall take my leave, Lulu. I'll be resting somewhere in this mansion. Just shout for me when you need me," said CC as she stood up and left the room. Although there was not any response from Lelouch, he heard them clearly.

Seriously reading the letter, Lelouch's expression turned from stern to relax. Rolo had wrote that he would be heading back towards London to deal with some stuffs, that he would not be back anytime soon, but hoping that when he does, Lelouch would be in healthy and happy state. Rolo even added that should Lelouch ever changed his mind and decided to leave the palace; he would be there for him.

Although Lelouch felt sad that he would not be able to hang out with Rolo now, he still appreciated the care Rolo had for him and hoped that whatever happens, he will still support his brother, Suzaku and him. He prayed that Rolo will lead a happy and healthy life as well while he is in London. Folding back the letter and inserted it back into the envelope, he put it into his drawer and left it there before returning back to his book.

Five minutes later, Kallen came back with a tray of tea set. She placed them on the table, poured out the tea, and bowed after Lelouch said thanks and she silently went back out the room and stood guard.

Suzaku had just finished his two hours golf game plus one hour of talking about uninteresting talk with the CEO before finally he was allowed to leave. As soon as he reached his mansion, he headed towards where he thought Lelouch might be. True enough, Lelouch was in his study reading, yet again, on historical books, books that Suzaku had no interest of, but at least he had knowledge of them because he had to learn them as a royalty himself.

Kallen bowed and greeted as soon as she saw him and went on to get another tea cup for him, while Suzaku went in and sat opposite of Lelouch.

Lelouch heard Kallen greeted him and caught sight of the chair being pulled and sat on. Thus knowing Suzaku was now in front of him but instead of looking up, he just replied to his presence.

"You're back. How was the game?"

"Like usual, nothing much," Suzaku replied, pretending to be fine.

"I see," was all Lelouch replied.

After that was a total silence. Suzaku was fidgeting slightly with his thumbs, while looking at the book Lelouch was reading and back to Lelouch's face and back to the book again. It was time to tell him about the discussion he had that afternoon.

"Lelouch?"

"Hm?" Lelouch flipped the page while resting his head on his palm and continued reading.

Ignoring the gesture, Suzaku continued, "Erm… You know, about the pregnancy stuffs, Rakshata said it's still an experiment and that she had never gotten her chance to try it out on humans before."

Suzaku stopped to check on Lelouch's reaction, who had a slight frown between his eyebrows, confirming that he was listening to what Suzaku had said. With that, Suzaku continued.

"And since male pregnancy is different from female pregnancy, she needs to check on you at least once every week, or daily depends on the condition you're in. As for birthing, you'll have to go through surgical process instead since males can't give birth naturally."

Lelouch sighed and slump his shoulders, saying "I thought so."

"She suggested…no harm trying, though…" Suzaku finished off his sentence with an unsure tone.

Lelouch thought silently as Suzaku just watched on. He knew it was going to be a difficult decision, for both Lelouch and him. Although Rakshata did say about "no harm trying" but he still could not shake off the feeling that something might just happen. Yet, somewhere in him still thinks that this might work. He could not really make up his mind, but decided that he would just follow whatever Lelouch's choice is.

Suzaku came back to reality when he noticed Lelouch lying on his arms on the table, hugging and holding them tight while mumbling. Suzaku did not get it at first and Lelouch repeated.

"I'm scared," Lelouch said after huffing out a deep breath.

"Lelouch…" said Suzaku as he frowned and went forward to hold onto both of his hands.

Lelouch, still looking at the table, sat up straight without moving his hands away. He spoke again.

"To tell you the truth, while I was all worked up trying to find out how to get myself pregnant, I somehow guessed that I might have to go through surgical processes to give birth. And, whenever I thought that it might be so…," Lelouch stopped and finally looked into Suzaku's worried eyes. "I couldn't bring myself to go on searching or even think about getting pregnant."

Lelouch's eyes, cheeks and ears were red. He was trying hard to calm himself and not burst out with tears. He had never liked the hospital nor going through any operations. Knowing that there are possibilities of death during treatment in the hospital, made him could not dare to imagine how life would be if he was gone from the world. Just imagining how death can be cruel towards him and his loved ones scare him.

Suzaku immediately got up and went around the table to hug him.

"I'm so sorry, Lelouch, so sorry. Forget about pregnancy. Forget about having a child. You don't have to give birth."

"But we promised the king…"

"I'll find other ways. You don't have to go through all these. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you suffered."

Suzaku's hug was comforting, but it was not enough to help with Lelouch's worries. Being the wife of the crown prince, it is the duty for the princess to have a child so that he/she could continue his father's throne in the future. Lelouch knew this very well, and for the sake of the royal family, he would have to do it, though it felt like he was forced to. If he thought of this as doing it for Suzaku, maybe he would feel less pressure, but imagining going through surgery… Lelouch just could not bring himself to decide.

Lelouch hugged back and buried his face into Suzaku's embrace, saying "Give me some time to think first before I reply you, okay?"

"What?" Suzaku was shocked and looked down at Lelouch. Even after what he said Lelouch still wanted to continue on with the pregnancy idea? "But, you don't…"

"Just give me some time, Suzaku. I'll reply you when I'm ready," said Lelouch as he sank deeper into the embrace and tighten his hug.

Suzaku frowned but only hummed a reply of agreement. Lelouch is definitely in pressure right now, and all he could do was to stay with him. If only he could just kidnap Lelouch and run.

Suzaku suddenly chuckled. Lelouch looked up, curious as to why do Suzaku laughed.

"What's wrong?" Lelouch asked.

"Nothing," Suzaku smiled. "I just find it funny when I suddenly thought of kidnapping you and run. It's like, everyone here wants to free you from the royal life by kidnapping you but I stopped them, and now here I am, thinking that I should kidnap you and run instead."

Lelouch, too, chuckled as he heard that and returned into the embrace.

"Thank you," he mumbled, somehow feeling warm after listening to what Suzaku had said.

"You're welcome," Suzaku replied while still smiling.

* * *

><p><em>It is, of course, to be continued, but please don't kill me just yet, so that I can finish off what I've started. Thank you so much. I love you guys. =)<em>


End file.
